Dans les bras de Morphée
by missCN
Summary: Harry développe une haine étrange envers James. Afin d'oublier sa déception, il tente d'en savoir plus sur sa mère, trop souvent reléguée au second plan. Et il se trouve que la personne la plus apte à lui parler de Lily est Snape. SEVERITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, si vous avez lu mon profile, vous savez que j'aime beausoup les Severitus. Alors je me suis lancée. J'espère ne pas tmber dans le banal, c'est dur de faire un Severitus original... Donc bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je me ferais une JOIE de répondre.**

**Titre : Dans les bras de Morphée**

**Résumé : Après avoir vu que son père était bel et bien la brute arrogante que Snape lui a toujours décrit, Harry développe une haine incommensurable envers James Potter. Ne voulant plus entendre parler de ce dernier, il décide donc de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur sa mère, trop souvent reléguée au second plan. Et il s'avère que la personne la plus apte à lui parler de Lily est Severus Snape.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont ceux de JKR. Si vous ne le saviez pas, vous n'avez RIEN à faire sur Terre. Merci.**

**Note : Malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas mis dans "genre", il y aura beaucoup d'humour. **

**Voilà! Place à l'histoire !**

* * *

Lily était une femme heureuse. Assise sur le rebord confortable de son lit, passionnée par sa lecture, elle irradiait tout simplement de bonheur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle lisait, et franchement, elle s'en fichait. Même les « tic tac » insupportables de son horloge ne la dérangeaient plus.

Elle fut cependant contrainte de s'arracher à son monde littéraire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses longs cheveux auburn, tombant sur ses yeux, l'empêchaient parfois de lire. Elle marqua la page de son livre, le posa, puis se leva vers la salle de bain.

Elle fouilla dans tous les terroirs, impossible de mettre la main sur un seul élastique. Sa bonne humeur s'envola : sans ses cheveux attachés, il lui était impossible de continuer à lire.

C'est alors que le voix grave et onctueuse de son mari se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur.

-Lily ? Je vais faire quelques courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lily sortit de la salle de bain et accouru dans le couloir. Elle se pencha alors par dessus la vieille rampe d'escalier, histoire de se faire mieux entendre.

-Tu peux me prendre des chouchous, s'il te plaît ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, finit-il par dire. Je pense que je suis potentiellement capable de te prendre des... « chouchous ».

La jeune femme rit à la réflexion de son mari, qui ricana à son tour.

-Ho, et, Severus ?

Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

Un air malicieux se peignit sur le visage de sa femme.

-Prend des couches pour le bébé. Tu n'as pas oublié que cette semaine, c'est toi qui t'occupe de le changer ?

Severus grimaça.

-C'est typiquement le genre de chose que mon cerveau, désireux de me sauver, aurait tendance à me faire oublier...Er...C'est tout ? Je peux y aller ?

Lily hocha le tête en souriant.

-Oui. Et si tu pouvais t'amuser, aussi...

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux m'amuser qu'avec toi, voyons.

Ils rirent tout les deux, puis Severus partit.

Lily soupira. Sa grande maison faisait si vide sans les remarques sarcastico-amusantes de son mari...

Enfin, depuis quelques mois, elle n'était plus si seule lorsque Severus sortait...

Ravie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire, elle se rendit d'un pas jovial dans la chambre de son fils.

C'était une grande pièce, la plus grande des chambres de la maison. Les murs étaient verts et rouges, chacune des couleurs rappelant les anciennes maisons de Lily et Severus.

Lily se rapprocha du petit berceau au centre de la pièce, et fut immédiatement attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Le petit bébé était adorable. Le genre de fils dont toutes les filles rêvent un jour d'avoir. C'était un enfant très calme, qui dormait pratiquement tout le temps, d'où son prénom, Morphée.

C'était Severus qui lui avait trouvé ce prénom : le jour de sa naissance, dès son premier cri poussé, l'enfant s'était tout de suite endormi. Il avait même fallu le réveiller pour le forcer à manger. Les deux parents s'en était inquiétés, mais une fois leur angoisse calmée par les sages femmes, Severus avait immédiatement pensé au Dieu du sommeil pour le prénom de l'enfant.

Lily, qui avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas donner de nom grec ou latin complètement absurde à son fils, changea d'avis. Le prénom lui plaisait, en fin de compte.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de son fils, qui entrouvrit les yeux.

Un sourire tendre se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Globalement, son fils était son portrait craché : le même petit nez, la même bouche joliment dessinée, les mêmes yeux en amande, les mêmes faussettes aux joues lorsqu'il riait.

Il semblait avoir hérité seulement deux choses de son père : ses cheveux noirs, et la couleur de ses yeux.

Noirs.

Lily en avait été un peu déçue. Elle aurait adoré que son fils ait les yeux verts. Severus, en revanche, en était très fier. La couleur de ses yeux était la seule caractéristique physique qu'il appréciait chez lui, et était ravi que Morphée ait hérité de ça et non pas de son nez crochu ou de ses lèvres trop minces.

Elle rit de nouveau à cette pensée : à ses yeux, son mari était parfait.

Elle prit Morphée dans ses bras, et le berça amoureusement.

Oui, Lily Snape était une femme on ne peut plus heureuse. Un mari pour qui elle comptait plus que tout au monde, un fils adorable, une belle maison, des amis sympathiques qui ne l'avaient pas abandonnée malgré son mariage avec un Serpentard...Rien ne pourrait porter ombrage à son monde parfait.

Sauf peut-être une attaque de Mangemort.

* * *

Tout se passa assez vite.

En premier lieu, elle entendit le bruit d'une explosion au rez-de-chaussée.

Prise de panique, elle se précipita dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et courut dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était attaquée.

Une fois armée, elle regagna la chambre de Morphée, et lança sur la porte tous les sortilèges de protection qu'elle connaissait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Elle serra le bébé endormit dans ses bras, en priant pour que Severus arrive. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était terrorisée. Pas vraiment pour sa propre vie, mais surtout pour celle de son fils.

Allaient-ils tuer Morphée s'ils le voyaient ? Ou auraient-ils pitié d'un pauvre bébé sans défense ?

Elle se dit que si Severus était là, il la traiterait « d'imbécile à l'optimisme maladif. »

Cette pensée familière la réconforta un peu.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ses agresseurs se tenaient juste derrière la porte de la chambre. Elle les entendit marmonner toutes sortes de sortilèges, mais ils ne réussirent pas à déjouer les sorts de protection de Lily.

-Ouvre ! Gronda l'un des Mangemort. On ne veut que le bébé !

-Jamais ! Hurla -t-elle en larmes. Prenez moi à sa place, mais laissez Morphée en vie !

-Ouvre où on vous fait cramer tous les deux !

-Ne peux-tu pas être plus poli ? Demanda le deuxième Mangemort. S'il vous plaît, Mrs, pouvez vous nous ouvrir ?

-NON !

-Ha non, vachement efficace, la courtoisie, chapeau.

-Désolé d'essayer d'être moins bourru que les autres Mangemorts!

-La ferme et laisse moi faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste ? Brûler la maison ?

-Ouais.

-Quelle barbarie...

-En même temps, si on s'est engagé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est pas pour s'organiser des the-party, hein.

Lily n'écouta plus le reste de la dispute. Une seule chose la hantait : ils allaient mourir brûlés. _Tous les deux_. Elle ne réussirait pas à sauver son fils.

Elle s'agenouilla dans un coin de la pièce, et se recroquevilla sur Morphée, toujours endormit. Elle le couvrit de baisers. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lui ou elle qu'elle essayait de réconforter. Peut-être les deux. Ou peut-être était-ce un réflexe automatique lorsque l'on se trouvait face à la mort ? Câliner tout ce qui était à sa portée?

Elle aimerait tant que Severus soit là...Lui saurait quoi faire. Et au pire, elle pourrait le câliner aussi. Même lui apprécierait.

Elle sentit tout à coup la chaleur infiltrer la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria lorsqu'elle vit les flammes embraser la chambre.

Cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il y avait une fenêtre dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir par là...Le plus simple aurait été de transplanner, bien sûr, mais Morphée était trop jeune, il n'aurait pas survécu au voyage.

Elle posa alors le bébé dans son berceau, à l'abri du feu, et dû faire appel à toute sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la formule qui permettait d'invoquer des objets.

Les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Elle trouva enfin. Quelques secondes plus tard, une longue échelle apparut. Sans attendre, elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour hisser l'échelle hors de la fenêtre, et la stabilisa contre le mur.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et la fumée commençait à la prendre à la gorge. Non sans peine, elle récupéra Morphée, qui s'était enfin réveillé. Il ne pleurait même pas. Il regardait juste sa mère. Ses yeux noirs en amende semblaient dire « ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira ».

Elle courut vers la seule issue de la pièce, agrippa solidement Morphée avec son bras droit, puis descendit l'échelle.

Une fois dans son jardin, elle enjamba sans peine la petite clôture, puis s'enfuit dans la nuit, se précipitant vers le seul endroit du voisinage qui lui paraissait sûr.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint des courses. Lorsqu'il vit la marque des ténèbres flamboyer au dessus de sa maison en flamme, il eut l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas alors qu'il avait enfin une vie parfaite.

Reprenant ses esprits, il laissa tomber son sac de courses et courut vers sa maison, aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permettaient.

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Cette dernière, carbonisée, sortit de ses gongs et lui resta dans les mains. Il la balança par terre sans y prêter attention.

-Lily ! Cria-t-il en toussotant. La fumée avait commencé à envahir ses poumons.

Il chercha dans tout le premier étage, se fichant des flammes, et se maudissant de n'avoir installé aucun système de protection autour de sa maison.

Il tenta de monter au premier, malgré les marches réduites en cendres.

La fumée lui piquait les yeux. Il mit sa manche devant sa bouche afin de mieux respirer, mais cela n'eut presque aucun effet.

-Lily ! Répond je t'en supplie!

La panique avait laissé place aux larmes, et sa voix était étranglée.

-Je t'en supplie...

Il se trouva devant la seule porte verrouillée de la maison.

La chambre de Morphée.

Comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Elle et son fils ne pouvaient être que là !

Il donna un grand coup de pied à la porte qui tombait déjà presque en cendre.

-Lily ? Morphée !

Mais autour de lui, il n'y avait que des flammes, et encore des flammes. Aucun corps. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne pouvaient être que...

Severus ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ses deux seules raisons de vivre ne pouvaient pas être mortes.

Et pourtant...

Il s'écroula à terre. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la tristesse, ou juste la fumée, mais il ne tenait plus debout.

Il s'agenouilla, comme l'avait fait Lily quelques minutes auparavant, et pleura.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait être heureux ? Comment avait-il pu croire que son refus d'intégrer les Mangemorts n'allait pas nuire à son entourage ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable, n'était-il pas mort avec eux ?

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Il perdait peu à eu connaissance. S'il s'endormait, il mourrait. Mais de toute manière, il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans Lily et Morphée. Alors il se laissa emporter.

* * *

« toc, toc, toc ! »

-J'arrive !

La porte d'entrée de la petite - mais non moins charmante - maison s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes rectangulaires apparut alors.

-Ho, Salut, Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'am-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lily lui passa devant comme une flèche, et referma tout aussi vite la porte d'entrée, laissant un James Potter perplexe.

-...Ben...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Lily tenta de se calmer, et reprit progressivement sa respiration.

-Morphée a les Mangemorts aux trousses.

James ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

-A...Allons nous asseoir, finit-il par dire.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle alla se recroqueviller dans le canapé, Morphée toujours pelotonné dans ses bras.

Après une bonne tasse de thé, elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

James était horrifié.

-Ho Merlin. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer. Je t'avais dit que Snape ne t'attirerait que des ennuis.

-James, ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Au fait...Comment il va ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu venir ici, mais...

Lily lui fit un signe agacé de la main.

-Non, non. Severus était parti faire des courses. Quand il reviendra, les Aurors auront déjà inspecté la maison. Et lorsqu'il verra qu'aucun corps n'a été trouvé, il viendra ici. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce point : si quelque chose devait nous arriver, l'endroit le plus sûr pour se réfugier serait ici.

-Ha...Bon...C'est cool que Servilus n'ait rien, alors, dit-il d'un ton hypocrite.

Lily le frappa avec l'oreiller le plus proche.

-On dirait que je suis contrainte à passer la nuit ici, dit-elle. Alors, trouve moi une chambre au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

-Oui, chef !

James mit sa main à sa tempe et tourna les talons, sous les rires amusés de Lily.

-James ?

-Oui ?

Elle sourit.

-Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, James.

-...C'est sensé être un compliment ? Je veux être plus que ton ami, moi !

Il évita de justesse l'oreiller que lui lança Lily.

-Imbécile, rit-elle. Jamais je ne pourrait quitter Sev. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais.

-Oui, répondit-il tristement. Oui, je sais.

* * *

Severus ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit. Il se mit trop rapidement en position assise, et il sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes.

-Ail...

Il se frotta la tête en plissant les yeux de douleur, et regarda autour de lui. Le lieu lui était familier...trop familier...

L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

-Ha, Severus. Vous êtes réveillé.

Il reconnu la voix du vieux directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore.

-Professeur ?

-Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie retrouvé à temps, Severus. Quelques secondes de plus et vous étiez mort.

-Mort...

Tout lui revint en mémoire : la marque des ténèbres, l'incendie...Lily et Morphée.

-Ho, non, non, non, non, NON !

Il se leva d'un bond, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son mal de tête qui s'amplifiait, et se mit à faire des allés-retours entre son lit et l'étagère de potions, sa main frottant ses tempes.

-Professeur, s'écria-t-il en se retournant brutalement, tandis que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux, de quel droit m'avez-vous sauvé ? Je VOULAIS mourir ! C...Comment voulez-vous que je vive sans Lily et Morphée ?

-Calmez-vous, Severus, dit Albus en posant ses mains ses épaules.

Severus inspira et expira de grandes bouffées d'air, histoire de reprendre son calme. Il serra les points et ferma les yeux, les sourcils toujours plissés de douleur.

Albus força alors Severus à le regarder, et lui dit du ton le plus doux dont il était capable :

- Lily n'est pas morte.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Ses sanglots diminuèrent, ainsi que ses larmes, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait progressivement sur ses lèvres. Pas morte ? C'était vraiment vrai ?

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, remplit d'espoir.

-Oui. Lily a réussi a réussi à s'échapper. Nous avons détecté sa présence chez son ami James Potter.

Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa poitrine, soulagé. Il s'assit sur son lit et reprit une respiration normale. La peur calmée, il allait demander une potion contre ce mal de tête qui commençait tout de même à lui faire un peu mal, lorsqu'il fut soudain envahi d'un affreux doute. Albus avait-il bien dit « _elle_ n'est pas morte » ?

-Et Morphée ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Albus hésita.

-Professeur, Insista-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme, qu'en est-il de Morphée ?

Dumbledore prit les mains de Severus. Il leva ses yeux bleus électrique, remplis de tristesse, vers son ancien élève.

-Je suis navré, Severus. Vraiment navré. Nous n'avons détecté la présence de votre fils nulle part.

Albus semblait sincèrement peiné, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Severus. Une ombre venait de passer sur les yeux du jeune homme, l'écrasant aussi bien qu'un rocher lourd de plusieurs tonnes.

-Non..murmura celui-ci.

Sa voix était tremblante. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son fils. Sa plus grande joie depuis son mariage avec Lily.

Mort.

Il enfouit doucement son visage dans ses mains, secoué par de terribles sanglots.

Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait ? Pourquoi n''était-ce que maintenant qu'il comprenait toute l'importance des petits détails de son quotidiens qui lui avaient toujours parus insignifiants? Dans le moment présent, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre de nouveau les petits gazouillements de Morphée qu'il avait de nombreuses fois qualifiés d'insupportables..Pour le voir caresser tendrement sa poupée-Severus en même temps que le sommeil le gagnait...

Pour qu'il soit là, tout simplement.

Il releva lentement la tête, se rendant compte qu'il était assis sur quelque chose. Il se leva, et reconnu le sac de courses, qu'il avait pourtant laissé tombé dans la rue.

La vue du pack de couche fut de trop pour son pauvre coeur.

Les pleurs du jeune homme devinrent plus intenses. Et tandis qu'il se noyait dans ses larmes et ses souvenirs, Albus lui tapotait gentiment le dos, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était désolé pour lui.

Et ils restèrent là, durant toute la nuit.

* * *

-Albus, j'ai prit ma décision.

C'était le matin. Ni Dumbledore, ni Severus n'avaient fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et des cernes martelaient les yeux noirs du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et il avait une mine encore plus affreuse que le jour où il avait failli se faire tuer par Lupin.

-Je vous écoute, Severus.

-Je vais tuer Voldemort.

Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris de cette réaction.

-C'est une bien belle pensée que vous avez là, mais nombre d'Aurors sont à sa recherche, vous avez peu de chance d'y arriv-

-J'y arriverai. Je le trouverai, et le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Les yeux de Severus irradiaient d'une haine qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans les yeux d'un si jeune adulte, promis à une vie épanouie et heureuse avec sa femme et son fils.

Albus soupira. Il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit, et passa la main dans sa barbe.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, fit-il après réflexion. J'ai entendu dire que Voldemort vous voulait dans ses troupes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

-Dans ce cas, allez le voir, et acceptez la marque.

Severus eut beaucoup de peine à encaisser la dernière phrase de son aîné.

-Comment ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait, vous voulez que...

-Tout à fait. Je sais que c'est dur, Severus. Et croyez moi, je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous acceptiez tout de suite, mais la seule chose qu'il nous manque pour venir à bout de Lord Voldemort, c'est un espion. Ce sera le moyen le plus sûr pour vous de le tuer.

-Vous voulez dire que j'aiderai les Aurors à la tuer ! Albus, je veux le tuer de mes propres mains !

Le vieux sorcier lui lança un regard malicieux.

-Mhm...Vu votre caractère, le Choixpeau aurait mieux fait de vous envoyer à Gryffondor...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que le Serpentard en vous devrait privilégier une stratégie réfléchie à la force brute.

Severus sembla perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Albus prenait un air innocent. Il réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes à la proposition de son ancien directeur, pesant le pour et le contre, analysant une par une toutes ses options. C'est avec la plus grande fatalité qu'il finit par cracher la phrase suivante :

-C'est d'accord.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est d'accord. Je deviendrais votre espion. Et Voldemort sera anéanti.

Son ton était décidé, et ses yeux brûlaient d'intensité. Des flammes semblaient irradier de lui.

-Ha, je suis content qui vous ayez pris la bonne décision, mais vous réalisez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs pencha gravement la tête.

-Oui. Tout le monde, mis à part vous et l'Ordre du Phénix, devra croire que je suis devenu un Mangemort. Y compris Lily. Ce qui signifie que je dois faire une croix sur elle.

Albus soupira.

-C'est sûrement la plus dure décision que vous ayez eu à prendre dans votre vie, Severus. Mais c'est la meilleure.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je sais, Albus. De toute manière, je ne comptait pas revoir Lily avant d'en avoir fini avec Voldemort. Je ne veux pas risquer de la mettre une fois de plus en danger.

Il se leva de son lit, et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le soleil se lever en tant qu'homme libre. Demain, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il serait enchaîné à l'assassin de son fils.

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue. La dernière car il ne se sentait plus jamais capable de pleurer. Il se sentait seulement incroyablement vide, comme si plus rien ne lui importait, mis à part tuer Voldemort.

-J'y vais, finit-il par dire d'une voix anormalement dénuée d'émotion.

Albus regarda tristement le jeune homme.

-Bonne chance, mon garçon.

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, le futur Mangemort transplanna, laissant seul un vieux sorcier attristé. Albus Dumbledore venait d'assister à la destruction du coeur de Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 posté en même temps que le premier...Je m'ennuyais pendant les vacances...**

* * *

-Concentrez-vous, Potter ! Faites le vide dans votre esprit ! Contrôlez vous émotions !

Harry se releva tant bien que mal. La dernière attaque de son professeur de Défense – et accessoirement d'Occlumencie- l'avait fait tomber à la renverse, et il tentait maintenant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre en s'agrippant au bureau de Snape.

Une moue méprisante était peinte sur chaque parcelle du visage cireux du professeur, qui grimaçait manifestement devant l'incompétence de son élève.

-Si vous disiezcomment faire, aussi...répondit Harry d'un ton mordant.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin. Le professeur Snape n'était pas le genre de professeur qui permettait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur ses méthodes pédagogiques.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire comment faire le vide dans votre esprit, Potter. Habituellement, vous y arrivez très bien tout seul.

Un rictus ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions. Même pas un sourire. Severus Snape ne souriait jamais, pas même après la satisfaction d'avoir humilié un de ses élèves. Il _rictussait_.

Agacé, Harry s'arma de sa baguette, montrant qu'il était prêt pour un autre assaut. Snape fit de même, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de pénétration d'esprit, il fut interrompu par une Minerva McGonagal essoufflée qui lui demandait de se rendre expressément dans le bureau du directeur.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Potter. Vous m'attendez ici. Je pense que même vous aurez la présence d'esprit de ne rien toucher dans cette salle sans mon accord. Il est évident que certains objets pourraient s'avérer dangereux, et il serait _excessivement dommage_ que vous ne soyez pas en état de disputer votre prochain match de Quidditch à cause de quelques membres en moins.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un regard noir que le professeur avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs des couloirs des cachots.

Il était donc seul et livré à lui même tel un bébé tortue dans cet univers mortellement dangereux qu'était le bureau de Severus-batardus-graissus-Snape.

Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de se trouver une occupation. Malheureusement, le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière retenue. Toujours les mêmes bocaux glauques dans lesquelles reposaient toutes sortes de créatures toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Harry se dit que si dieu existait, il devait avoir un sacré sens de l'humour pour avoir crée un asticot tacheté bleu à pois rouges avec un nez de cochon et des ailes de chauve-souris. Tout de même, il n'y avait que Snape pour trouver un quelconque attrait décoratif à un crapaud tricéphale baigné dans du formol. Ce type était décidément un concept.

Vaincu, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver quelque chose de plus distrayant que d'essayer d'inventer des noms à toutes ses horreurs, Harry s'assit dans le siège de Snape, histoire de présider un peu la pièce.

Reposer ses petites fesses d'élu dans le fauteuil confortable de son professeur adoré lui donna une idée.

Après tout, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Voldemort ?

Il avait appris, d'après la prophétie qu'il avait récupérée au péril de sa vie l'année passée, qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout de Voldemort seulement s'il unissait ses forces avec son père.

Sur ce coup là, c'était plutôt raté, puisque son père était mort depuis belle lurette.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore comme Hermione lui avaient assuré que les prophétie n'étaient pas toujours fiables. De toute manière, que la prophétie soit vraie ou non, le sauvetage du monde sorcier ne le concernait plus directement, (ce qui ne voulait pas dire que son esprit n'était plus connecté à Voldemort, d'où les cours d'Occlumencie.) : en effet, si la prophétie s'avérait exacte, il ne pourrait rien faire sans son père. Et si elle était fausse, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas laisser tomber la guerre contre le meurtrier de ses parents. Il était un Gryffondor, que diable! Seulement, il ne pourrait sûrement pas le vaincre lui même, donc il pouvait bien prendre un peu de bon temps en tant que...heu... « Élu retraité ». Oui, voilà. Il était un élu à la retraite.

Laissant ses pensées de côté, Harry revint à ses moutons. Il enleva son pull-over gris ainsi que son pantalon, et transforma le tout en une longue robe de sorcier noire. Il enfila la robe par dessus sa chemise blanche, puis fit volontairement dépasser les manches et le col blancs de la robe. Il sortit ensuite la potion lissante que lui avait donné Hermione en quatrième année – depuis le temps qu'il la trimballait sur lui... Il savait bien qu'un jour, ça lui serait utile! - et la badigeonna sur ses cheveux, qui devinrent aussitôt lisses et un peu gras (il avait mit un peu trop de potion). Il tenta maladroitement de se tracer une raie au milieu de son cuir chevelu. Enfin, il ôta ses lunettes.

Satisfait du résultat, il alla se rasseoir à « son » bureau, et fit mine de corriger quelques copies, en prenant bien soin de relever les yeux toutes les trois secondes exactement en lançant des regards froids à des élèves fictifs.

Puis il se leva en croisant les bras et en plissant les lèvres. Il se dirigea d'un pas majestueux au fond de la salle, et s'arrêta devant une plante verte qui manquait manifestement d'eau et de soleil.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit le ton le plus onctueux dont sa pauvre voix d'adolescent en pleine mue était capable :

-Monsieur PottAH, dit-il en accentuant le « ah » comme s'il voulait tousser à la « figure » de la plante, et, bien sûr, en roulant ses « r » à l'extrême. Êtes vous si désireux d'attirer l'attention ou bien est-ce simplement votre inaptitude congénitale à mélanger correctement deux ingrédients dans un chaudron qui est à l'origine de cette explosion ?

-...

-Je ne veux plus entendre aucun commentaire, Monsieur PottAH. 123 984 376 986 134 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Il leva un sourcil, puis pesta comme s'il venait d'entendre une voix particulièrement désagréable.

-Miss Granger, je ne pense pas vous avoir donné la parole. Mais puisque vous désirez tellement tout savoir, je veux bien contribuer à votre réputation d'exécrable miss-je-sais-tout, et vais donc vous répondre. Oui, je suis un salop de la pire espèce qui use ouvertement de son autorité professorale pour martyriser les plus faibles – oui, Londuba, je parle entre autres de vous. Et oui, il est maintenant de notoriété publique que je n'ai absolument aucun coeur, que je n'en ai jamais eu et que je n'en aurai jamais. (il commença à faire semblant de sangloter en portant sa main à son front d'un air tragique) °snif° Je pense que la discussion est close. Maintenant, veuillez quitter la salle et °snif°me laisser seul avec ma vie pourrie d'agent double. Merci.

Puis Harry « fondit en larmes » bien bruyantes, qui firent bientôt place à une énorme fou rire.

Y'a pas à dire, imiter Snape faisait un bien monstre.

Alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de ses zygomatiques, Harry distingua, planqué dans un coin sombre de la pièce, quelque chose d'un peu flou et brillant. Il plissa les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes, puis s'approcha prudemment de l'étrange objet. Il reconnu alors la Pensine dans laquelle Snape avait l'habitude de déposer les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec Harry durant leurs leçons d'Occlumencie.

Il fut bientôt assez proche de la Pensine pour apercevoir les lueurs argentées qui s'en dégageaient. De plus en plus curieux, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers la bassine qui englobait les souvenirs du professeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa tête fut bientôt entièrement immergée dans les pensées de Snape.

Il ressentit alors la même sensation qu'un an plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait plongé dans la Pensine du directeur. La sensation d'être arraché du sol contre son gré et d'être emporté par un raz de marée de souvenirs froids et épais. Il ferma la yeux, sa tête commençait à lui tourner. La sensation ne s'en fit que plus intense, et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sûr que le sol se trouvait bien à nouveau sous ses pieds, il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir (il doutait qu'un reste de pizza-frites dans un des souvenirs de Snape ne lui fasse très plaisir).

Il regarda autour de lui, toujours en se tenant le ventre. Manifestement, il se trouvait dans la cour de Poudlard. L'herbe était d'un vert très foncé, et il pouvait sentir une brise très douce flotter dans ses cheveux. Il devait sûrement être en mai, ou peut-être même en juin. Avant de poursuivre son analyse territoriale, il décida de chercher un endroit où s'asseoir, histoire de calmer un peu son estomac.

Il trouva son bonheur à l'ombre du grand chêne. Il s'appuya alors contre le tronc de l'arbre, et prit de grande inspiration. Malheureusement, l'atmosphère lourde de cette fin de printemps n'était pas pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il était tellement occupé à faire passer sa nausée qu'il mit du temps à remarquer la présence du jeune homme assis à côté de lui. Obéissant à un réflexe, Harry bondit sur ses pieds avant de se souvenir que le garçon ne pouvait pas le voir. Rassuré et riant de sa propre bêtise, il se rassit aux côtés de l'adolescent. Ce n'est qu'une fois remis de son mal de ventre qu'il se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil à son voisin, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de rester allongé dans une agonie indescriptible à deux pouces de Severus Snape.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà prodigieusement gras. Son nez crochu touchait presque l'énorme livre qu'il lisait paisiblement, et Harry se dit pour la trois cent douzième fois depuis sa première année que Snape n'était pas humain. Quel adolescent normal prendrait plaisir à lire un bouquin de potion aussi gros que deux Larousses ? Même Hermione aurait déclaré forfait..

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis décida qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Snape dans sa vie, et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir à la recherche de ses parents, de Sirius et de Rémus, qui devaient forcément se trouver dans les parages.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. A peine s'était-il levé que les Maraudeurs au grand complet s'approchèrent de Snape, baguettes pointées. Ce dernier sortit aussitôt sa propre baguette, mais trop tard. Il fut désarmé par James, qui riait comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante au monde.

Harry en fut aussi étonné qu' horrifié. D'accord, il savait que son père et Snape s'étaient toujours haïs, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que James eut été si...brute ! Il avait toujours plus ou moins cru que Snape était le « méchant » de l'histoire, et que son père ne faisait que se défendre honorablement...Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Snape était seul contre quatre – enfin, contre trois et demi, Rémus et Queudver ne participant pas aussi activement que Sirius et James – et semblait se faire ouvertement martyriser. Et vu la manière dont il avait très vite sorti sa baguette à la vue des quatre Gryffondors, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois.

Le Survivant n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses yeux. Son père...L'homme qu'il avait tant admiré et dont on lui avait tant venté les mérites...Une brute ?

James ricana alors qu'il suspendait Snape par les chevilles, devant Poudlard au grand complet. Et plus les étudiants riaient de la détresse du Serpentard, plus le monde de Harry semblait s'effondrer :

Son père prenait plaisir à humilier quelqu'un.

Son père était exactement comme les amis de Dudley, comme toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient martyrisé à Poudlard, comme Malefoy qui s'amusait à le provoquer en duel dans le seul but de le faire renvoyer...Comme le lui avait décrit Snape.

Son père était le genre de personne qu'il détestait.

Et le pire, c'était que tout le monde, y compris Snape, lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. Jusque là, il l'avait toujours pris pour un compliment, mais maintenant...Maintenant, il haïssait son père de lui avoir renvoyé une fausse image de lui même durant toutes ces années, et il se haïssait lui même de lui ressembler.

Il aurait dû croire Snape quand il lui disait que James n'était qu'une brute arrogante.

Car Snape ne lui mentait jamais.

Et à présent, cette même pensée tournait sans cesse dans sa tête : son père était une brute...

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, tandis que tous ses idéaux, tous ses repères s'envolaient en fumée.

Une haine surprenante et démesurée commençait à l'envahir. Elle naquit dans son ventre, puis le prit aux tripes, se glissa subtilement dans chaque parcelle de son corps, tel un poison particulièrement douloureux, pour enfin se nicher dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon n'ait plus d'autre choix que de l'extérioriser.

Ses traits plissés dans une expression de colère, Harry courut de toutes ses forces vers son père.

-POURQUOI ? Hurlait-il en lui donnant des coup de poing qui ne faisaient que le traverser. POURQUOI M'AS TU MENTI ? POURQUOI M'AS TU LAISSE CROIRE QUE TU ETAIS QUELQU'UN DE BIEN ? POURQUOI M'AS TU LAISSE TE RESSEMBLER ? POURQUOI DONNES – TU RAISON A SNAPE ? COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE CE CRETIN ARROGANT QU'IL M'A TOUJOURS DECRIT ?

Hurler après ce père qui ne pouvait même pas l'entendre ne le soulagea nullement de sa haine, qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

-Pourquoi...finit-il par murmurer, à bout de souffle, tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

Il s'agenouilla alors à terre, ne prêtant plus aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait, ne voyant même pas sa mère qui accourait porter secours à Snape, ne remarquant même pas que ses pieds décollaient lentement du sol tandis qu'une poigne ferme le tirait par le col de sa chemise blanche.

Il se retrouva à genoux sur le carrelage froid du bureau de Snape, sanglotant, sonné et enragé contre ce qu'il venait de voir.

-J'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle, Potter, lui dit froidement le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ex professeur de Potion.

Harry ne répondit rien. Comment cet abruti pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser ?

Snape releva brutalement le Gryffondor, le plaqua contre un mur et lui sussura de déguerpir sur le champ.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Bien plus que la fureur de son professeur – il n'avait jamais vu Snape si remonté – c'était sa propre haine qu'il tentait de fuir.

* * *

Il remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la terrible Pensine. Tandis que ses larmes commençaient à embuer sa vue, les paroles de plusieurs personnes lui revinrent en mémoire : « C'est dingue ce que tu ressemble à ton père » « Tu es le portrait craché de James, sois-en fier ! » « Harry, ton père aurait été fier de toi » « Vous êtes tout aussi arrogant que votre abruti de père »...Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Snape lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne rien toucher, qu'il pourrait...qu'il pourrait se blesser...

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il disait la vérité.

_Snape ne lui ment jamais._

Mais non. Comme toujours, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il s'était une fois de plus cru au dessus des règles, en bon fils de James Potter qu'il était.

_James Potter._

Ce nom qui, auparavant, suscitait en lui de l'amour et une admiration inconditionnelle ne lui évoquait plus que haine et colère.

-Le mot de passe ?

Noyé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était déjà arrivé dans la salle commune.

-Heu...Vif d'Or.

La Grosse Dame s'inclina et le laissa entrer. Harry se précipita dans son dortoir, effrayant quelques Gryffondor qui avaient sûrement dû le prendre pour Snape avec sa robe noire bouffante . Il passa sous le nez de Ron qui poussa un petit « hey! » et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain.

Il frappa dans tous les objets qu'il trouva, de la poubelle à sa trousse de toilette en passant pas la cabine de douche. La haine ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, s'accrochant à lui en pompant son énergie, telle une sangsue.

Il tenta de se calmer en s'éclaboussant la figure avec un peu d'eau, en vain. Adossé aux rebord de l'évier, il leva les yeux vers le miroir.

Ses traits étaient tirés, preuve qu'il n'avait pas passé une excellente soirée. Néanmoins, la ressemblance avec le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Snape était en effet frappante. Le même nez. La même bouche. Les mêmes contours.

Il entortilla l'une de ses mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Pour l'instant, ils ressemblaient toujours aux cheveux de Snape, gras et très légèrement ondulé, mais dès qu'il se les laveraient, ils redeviendraient crépus et ébouriffés, comme ceux de son père. S'il n'était pas aussi désespéré, il rirait presque : le visage de James avec les cheveux de Snape. Autant se tirer une balle. Ou un Avada, au choix.

Il remonta alors son regard vers ses lunettes. Au moins, celles de James étaient rectangulaires. Il les enleva et se frotta les yeux.

Il les rouvrit péniblement, et croisa enfin son propre regard dans la glace.

Ses yeux...Verts et en amende.

Comme sa mère.

Jamais il ne fut aussi heureux d'observer ses propres yeux. Voilà enfin quelque chose qu'il ne partageait pas avec son père. C'était les yeux de sa mère !

Lily...

Il se regarda fixement durant plusieurs minutes, se noyant dans ses propres yeux. Il fut interrompu par les « toc toc » frénétiques de Ron sur la porte.

Avant de céder la place à son ami, Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux. La détermination se lisait dans son regard.

-James Potter n'est plus mon père, trancha -t-il d'un ton incroyablement froid. A partir de maintenant, je suis Harry, le fils de Lily Evans.

Puis il fit volte face, et avant de déverrouiller la porte, il murmura :

-Je ne suis pas le fils d'une brute...

* * *

-Ha, Harry ! S'exclama Hermione alors que son ami venait de les rejoindre prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Bien dormi ?

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour Hermione qui était pourtant très forte en langues étrangères, puis s'assit lourdement à côté de Ron.

-Ho...T'as pas l'air en forme, toi, constata très subtilement Ron.

Harry soupira. Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme ! Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à brûler sauvagement toutes ses affaires qui concernait James, mis à part sa cape et sa carte, parce que c'était vachement utile tout de même. Ne restaient dans sa malle à souvenirs que les photos de lui et de sa mère, quelques objets appartenant aux Evans que tante Pétunia lui avait donnés, et sa peluche étrange qu'il avait depuis tout petit.

Il adorait cette peluche...C'était une espèce de poupée de chiffon, avec des cheveux noirs et un sourire chaleureux. Il ne savait pas très bien qui elle représentait, ni même si c'était une fille ou un garçon, mais elle lui avait apporté un espèce de réconfort, et ce durant toute sa vie. Un amour surpuissant semblait émaner d'elle, et il avait l'impression que si elle savait parler, elle lui dirait quelque chose comme « ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ce n'est jamais si grave. Tout finira par s'arranger. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime. » etc...Tout ce que sa mère n'a jamais eu le temps de lui dire.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, finit-il par avouer.

Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent, inquiets.

-Encore tes cauchemars? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Non, non...Rien à voir avec ça...

-Bon, okay, dit Ron assez abruptement. Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard graisseux t'as _encore_ fait ?

-Non, Ron, ça n'as rien à voir avec Snape...Du moins, pas directement.

Ses deux amis ne rajoutèrent rien, et se contentèrent de le regarder comme s'il venait de leur dire que leur univers n'existait pas et qu'ils étaient tous des personnages de fiction crées de toute pièce par une écrivaine anglaise.

N'étant pas d'humeur à entendre les hypothèses tordues de Ron et Hermione sur son manque de sommeil, (il sentait que la maladie d'amour n'allait pas tarder à tomber) il décida de tout leur raconter. Après tout, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis.

-Voilà, vous savez tout, fit-il après son récit.

Un ange passa, tandis que le visage de Ron prenait progressivement la couleur de sa grenadine, et que Hermione retenait une exclamation, les mains posées sur sa bouche.

-Ho...Merlin, Harry, finit-elle par dire. Je suis désolée... Mais...Tu sais...Ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie de la vie de ton père...

-Oui, merci, et ça m'a suffit.

-Ne te met pas dans des états pareils...Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que ton père s'est comporté comme un imbécile une fois que...

-Hermione! J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se défoulait sur Snape !

-Oui, justement, dit Ron. C'est _Snape_. Franchement, on ne peut blâmer personne de vouloir lui rendre la vie un peu difficile! Et qui te dis qu'il n'a pas falsifié ce souvenir pour le mettre à son avantage ?

-Cela voudrait dire qu'il savait depuis le début que Harry irait voir dans la Pensine, Ron, et je ne pense pas que...

-Arrête, Hermione! On parle de Snape ! Il savait très bien que Harry ne pourrait pas résister à une (il imita la voix de Snape) « merveilleuse occasion de prouver qu'il est réellement le Gryffondor curieux et irrespectueux des règles que tout le monde adule. »

-Non, Ron, reprit Harry. J'ai lu la fureur dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il m'a sorti de la Pensine. Même lui ne joue pas aussi bien le comédie.

Sur ce, Harry planta sa fourchette dans son bacon, et tenta de le déchiqueter tant que bien que mal avec l'aide de son couteau.

-Donc...dit péniblement Ron, si j'ai bien compris, tu décides de renier et de haïr ton père simplement à cause de..._ça_ ?

-Un peu sommaire, mais, oui. En gros, c'est ça, répondit Harry d'un air passablement blasé.

-Harry, cette haine est malsaine. On ne déteste pas quelqu'un qu'on a toujours aimé en se basant sur un simple fait ! C'est tout à fait illogique!

-C'est peut-être illogique, Hermione, mais c'est comme ça. Je le hait pour des raisons que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Et que tu ne comprends pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Finit doucement la jeune fille.

Harry soupira et continua de manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner. La vérité, c'était qu'en effet, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ses sentiments à l'égard de James avaient pu changer aussi vite. D'accord, il avait toujours entendu que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas, mais cette règle s'appliquait plus généralement aux couples qu'à la famille. Mais voilà. Même si c'était totalement illogique, anormal, mal ain, etc...le fait était qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre le nom de son père sans avoir subitement l'envie de vider par l'avant son petit déjeuner dans les toilettes.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Rémus ou Sirius, proposa Ron. Après tout, eux aussi s'amusaient du malheur de Snape.

-Justement, Ron. Je ne me sens pas prêt à affronter Rémus, encore moins Sirius. Ils sont tout aussi fautifs que James. De plus, je leur en veux de m'avoir toujours comparé à quelqu'un d'aussi contraire à mes propres principes.

Et Harry replongea son regard dans son assiette, concentré comme jamais sur ses oeufs au plat.

-Dans ce cas, parles-en à Dumbledore, ordonna Hermione.

Harry s'interrompit dans sa contemplation culinaire. Il soupira, puis déclara, sans lever les yeux de son assiette :

-C'est d'accord. Je parlerai à Dumbledore.

Satisfaits, Ron et Hermione se sourirent mutuellement, pensant sûrement que Dumbledore ferait entendre raison au Gryffondor borné.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et bien! je ne savais pas que ce genre d'histoire plaisait autant...Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite continueras à vous plaire (j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire...Y'a ce truc, là...vous savez? _La rentrée_.)**

Harry se dirigea donc à grands pas agacés vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler de son expérience dans la Pensine à Ron et Hermione. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, et qu'ils le pousseraient à en à parler à un adulte.

Pestant contre ses amis qui ne pouvaient jamais le laisser déprimer en paix, il se posta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le mot de passe.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

Peu désireux de rester planté comme un lampadaire pendant trois heures, il parcouru très rapidement les couloirs de l'étage dans le but de trouver un adulte, un Elfe, un tableau ou quoique se soit qui soit en mesure de lui fournir le mot de passe.

-Potter.

Harry se figea sur place. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda pourquoi toutes les emmerdes du monde lui retombaient inévitablement dessus.

_Et meeeeeerde_, pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna très, très, _très_ lentement, et fit face à un professeur Snape qui avait visiblement décidé de lui pourrir sa vie.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure, Potter ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans la grande salle, en ce moment? A moins que les divins mets que nous servent les Elfes de Maison ne soient pas à votre goût ? Vous préféreriez peut-être un menu conçu spécialement pour votre petite personne ?

Harry s'était arrêté d'écouter à « ce que vous faites ». Nul besoin de posséder un troisième oeil pour deviner que la suite de ce charmant discours ne pouvait qu'être blessante, et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à « qui aura le dernier mot » aujourd'hui.

-Professeur, soupira-t-il lorsque Snape sembla s'être arrêté de parler, auriez-vous le mot de passe du bureau du professeur Dumbledore ?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-...S'il vous plaît ? Se précipita -t-il d'ajouter devant l'air menaçant du professeur.

Et Harry se dit que si Snape avait reçu un quelconque permis de tuer, Le Survivant ne serait certainement plus de ce monde. Le professeur le regardait avec un mépris sans nom. Il s'avança vers Harry d'un pas lourd et menaçant, puis lui empoigna le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria Harry.

-Je vous emmène dans mon bureau, Potter. Pour manque d'attention aux sarcasmes amoureusement préparés d'un professeur.

-Vous appelez ça « emmener » ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous me traînez...

Snape se retourna vivement, puis attrapa le deuxième bras de Harry.

-Je vous interdit de me répondre, Potter, susurra-t-il.

Puis il toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur, avant de répliquer avec un léger sourire en coin :

-Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas m'en prendre à vous, mais à votre ascendance ? Peut-être que les exploits de votre cher père vous ont inspiré ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même de voir votre insolence s'intensifier...Après tout, il est normal de vouloir prendre exemple sur son père, n'est-ce pas, Pott-

-IMBECILE !

Harry avait hurlé, une expression de haine incrustée dans chaque pli de son visage. Snape cligna des yeux, surpris, et le Gryffondor en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte du professeur.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. D'accord, ça faisait des années qu'il rêvait de dire ses quatre vérités à Snape, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire _en vrai_. Le professeur l'avait vraiment poussé à bout.

Harry tenta de se calmer, et repensa au comportement Snape.

Non. Il avait mérité cette insulte. Il était véritablement un idiot. Idiot de penser que Harry pourrait encore aduler son père après ce qu'il avait vu. Mais allez faire comprendre ça au directeur des Serpentards...

Il commença tout de même à regretter un peu son geste lorsqu'il vit une veine palpiter sur la tempe de Snape.

-Comment..._OSEZ_ -vous ? Rugit le professeur, les yeux plissées, les sourcils froncés.

-Heu je... bredouilla Harry en reculant devant l'air effrayant de Snape.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de son élève, la lèvre inférieure relevée dans une expression de fureur, tandis que ses narines frémissaient au rythme de sa respiration.

-Jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS un élève ne m'avait parlé sur ce ton ! Vous battez là des records d'insubordination! Si c'est une énième tentative pour figurer dans_ l'histoire de Poudlard_...Le premier élève à avoir ouvertement insulté le professeur Snape...

-N...Non...

Snape avait maintenant attrapé Harry par le col. Il serrait si fort que le jeune homme avait peine à respirer.

-Professeur...dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Lâch...Lâchez moi...

Mais Snape ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de le lâcher. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air de resserrer son étreinte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et ses dents étaient si crispées que Harry se demandait s'il n'allait bientôt se les briser.

Des petits points blancs commençaient à danser devant les yeux du Gryffondor. Il était en manque d'oxygène. Il n'arrivait presque plus à garder les yeux ouverts...

Si Dumbledore n'était pas arrivé à cet instant précis, Snape l'aurait probablement tué.

-SEVERUS ! Cria le directeur. Relâchez cet élève. Immédiatement.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent vers leur aîné. Snape renifla de frustration, puis lâcha violemment Harry qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Ce soir. Dix neuf heures. Dans mon bureau, déclara-t-il froidement en reprenant une expression impassible.

Il tourna les talons, lança un regard noir à Dumbledore, puis disparu dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

-Et bien...Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Harry, mais je te déconseille de nous le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Surtout en ce moment...déclara le directeur en aidant son élève à se relever.

-« Surtout en ce moment »? Répéta Harry en se massant difficilement le cou et reprenant son souffle. Que voulez-vous dire ?

Dumbledore le regarda en souriant.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, mon garçon ?

-Oui, mais...

-Dans ce cas, allons en parler dans mon bureau, tu veux ?

-Professeur, je...

-_Fraise Tagada_.

La gargouille s'inclina et laissa passer les deux sorciers. Harry haussa les sourcils et se dit que JAMAIS il n'aurait pu trouver le mot de passe. Le directeur avait tout de même un sens de l'humour assez spécial.

Ils montèrent silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau d'Albus. Une fois en haut, le directeur fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil, avant de lui proposer inévitablement une sucrerie acidulée.

-Non merci, professeur, dit poliment Harry.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup.

Il sourit chaleureusement à Harry, prit un délicieux bonbon au citron, puis alla s'installer en face du Gryffondor. Ce dernier attendit sagement que le directeur finisse sa friandise. Impatient, il se mit à tapoter ses accoudoirs d'un air agacé.

-Alors, finit par dire Dumbledore après ce qui parut à Harry une éternité, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Harry regarda son directeur dans les yeux, désireux de lui montrer qu'il n'était sûrement pas venu de son plein gré. Dumbledore n'en fut nullement impressionné.

-De ma retenue avec le professeur Snape. Celle d'hier soir, se vit-il obligé de rajouter. Il avait eu tellement de retenues avec Snape qu'il faisait mieux de préciser.

-Ha, oui, dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Severus m'en a parlé.

Il soupira longuement.

-Harry, tu sais...Le professeur Snape est un homme très secret. S'il y a quelque chose qu'il déteste, c'est bien d'être violé dans son intimité. Et tu es conscient qu'une Pensine, c'est un petit peu comme un journal intime, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répliquer, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Alors il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'il se soit mis en colère. Évidemment, cela n'excuse pas la violence dont il fait preuve toute à l'heure, et soit certain que j'aurai deux mots à lui dire sur son attitude, mais ça lui passera, tu verras.

Harry allait dire que le jour où la colère de Snape à son égard passerait, Voldemort serait champion de patinage artistique, mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du sujet. Ce n'était pas de Snape qu'il voulait parler.

-En fait, professeur, hésita-t-il, je ne suis pas venu vous parler de Snape.

Si Dumbledore était surpris, il ne le montra pas.

-Je suis venu vous parler de mon père.

-Ha.

Albus prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever de son siège. Il se dirigea vers Fumsec, qui roucoulait de plaisir, et passa sa main sur les plumes rougeoyantes du Phénix, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry, lui dit-il tout en caressant son oiseau, je sais que ce que tu as vu sur ton père à dû te chambouler un peu...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grommela le garçon.

-Mais il n'est jamais bon d'accumuler tant de haine, surtout contre un membre de ta famille.

Fumsec poussa un petit cri, et Dumbledore sourit.

-La haine, Harry, est un sentiment aussi dévastateur qu'un Feudemon. Elle se nourrit de ta rancoeur, de ta colère, de la partie sombre de ton être, puis finit par te consumer entièrement, comme un Phénix le jour de sa mort. Tu as dû voir ça dans les pièces tragiques de l'antiquité, comme _Electre_, par exemple. La haine du personnage principal finit toujours par causer sa perte.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait-il ? En quoi sa subite haine envers son père pouvait-elle bien les regarder ? Il avait le droit de détester qui il voulait, non ? Et puis, si les gens pouvaient éviter de comparer sa vie à une tragédie grecque...

-Bien sûr, reprit le directeur, tu vas probablement me faire remarquer que tu as le droit détester qui tu veux. Mais il y a une nuance entre _haïr_ et _détester_.

Harry s'avança sur son siège. La conversation commençait enfin à l'intéresser.

-Vois-tu, Harry, la haine est forcément quelque chose de néfaste. De _dévastateur_. Quelque chose qui te ronge tellement que tu ne peux plus ni être heureux, ni t'épanouir. Tu ne penses plus qu'à une chose : à la personne que tu hais et au meilleur moyen de la faire souffrir. Tu me suis ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Je vais tout de même de donner un exemple. Toi, tu déteste Voldemort. Il a tué tes parents, et répand le mal autour de lui. Mais à moins que je ne te connaisse très mal, tu as d'autres préoccupations dans ta vie et tu ne passes pas ton temps à élaborer un plan pour en venir à bout , n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, après hésitation, hocha la tête.

-En revanche, poursuivit Albus, Voldemort, lui, te hais. Pas une seconde ne passe sans qu'il n'imagine le meilleur moyen de te faire souffrir, sans se rendre compte qu'il se fait souffrir lui même.

-Mais dans ce cas, demanda Harry, ça veut dire que le professeur Snape me hais, puisqu'il passe son temps à élaborer divers sarcasmes pour m'humilier...

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, avant de passer sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche.

-Je ne pense pas, Harry. Toute à l'heure, il a effectivement été envahit par la haine. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a poussé à t'attaquer. Mais sinon, je peux te jurer que tu n'est pas sa préoccupation première.

Puis le vieil homme fit un large sourire à Harry. Ce dernier réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire son professeur. Haïssait-il vraiment son père ? D'accord, lorsqu'il avait vu James martyriser Snape pour son propre divertissement, il avait vraiment été envahi par la haine, à tel point que si il avait pu, il l'aurait certainement attaqué. Mais cette situation n'était-elle pas la même que celle de toute à l'heure, lorsque Snape avait tenté de l'étrangler? Et Albus lui affirmait que le professeur ne le haïssait pas. En était-il de même pour lui ? Harry ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

-Alors, Harry...Hais-tu vraiment ton père ?

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je...je ne sais pas, professeur. Tout ça est encore confus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je voyais mon père, là, maintenant, je ne sais pas si je me contenterais de l'ignorer, si je lui crierais dessus ou si je tenterai de l'étrangler.

Il avait finit sa phrase avec un faible sourire, histoire de détendre un peu l'ambiance, mais il n'en menait pas large.

-Ha...J'ai déjà entendu ce petit discours dans la bouche d'un autre élève...Soupira Albus d'une voix basse, en détournant la tête, de sorte que Harry ne comprit pas la moitié de la phrase. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que le professeur semblait ennuyé.

-Qu'avez-vous dit, monsieur ?

Dumbledore se retourna vers son élève, et soupira.

-Rien du tout Harry. Rien d'important.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas, mais il voyait bien que quelque chose embêtait son directeur. Il avait néanmoins apprit à ne pas converser avec Dumbledore si ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Le vieux sorcier était mystérieux, et rien ne pourrait le changer.

-Bien...Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, Harry, tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cette histoire. Ta colère envers James Potter devrait très vite te passer. Après tout, quel enfant n'a jamais désapprouvé les actions de ses parents ? Finit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Harry remercia le directeur, et tenta de lui rendre son sourire. Il aurait aimé le croire, croire que cette colère n'était que passagère – la crise d'adolescence, voilà tout!- mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose s'était définitivement éteint.

Il descendit les quelques étages qui le séparaient de la salle de Métamorphose. Les courants d'air glacés de ce début novembre le firent frissonner. Il hâta le pas, ne prêtant aucune attention aux répercutions de ses semelles sur la pierre. Il ne cessait de se remémorer sa conversation avec Dumbledore, et de l'étrange phrase que le directeur avait prononcée à voix basse.

_Voyons, _pensa-t-il,_ Quels sont les mots que Dumbledore t'a laissé entendre ? Heu... « discours »... « élève »... ...Pff...Je vais pas aller loin, avec ça..._

Il maudit son directeur et tout le foutu mystère qu'il se voyait obligé d'instaurer à chaque entretient, et poussa la porte de la salle de Métamorphose.

* * *

-Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter, dit McGonagall de sa voix stricte.

-Je suis désolé, Madame. J'étais dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

McGonagall hocha sèchement la tête, puis fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir d'un geste agacé. Le Gryffondor obéit et alla s'installer à côté de Neville.

Le professeur reprit alors son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et tenta de suivre, tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à gribouiller des dessins sur son parchemin, Ron, qui se trouvait à la table de derrière avec Hermione, lui tapota discrètement l'épaule.

-Alors, chuchota-t-il, ça a été ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se replongea vers ses dessins, peu enclin à parler de son entretient pour l'instant. Ron s'apprêta à insister mais Hermione lui donna un violent coup de pied.

-AIL !

-Mr Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? Trois points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Harry, quand à lui, se dit que McGonagall était vraiment aussi impartiale que tout le monde le disait. Elle avait tout de même enlevé trois points à un Gryffondor ! Même Chourave n'était pas aussi méchante avec les élèves de sa propre maison...

Il avait peut-être ricané un peu trop fort car le professeur le regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air.

-Bien, Mr Potter, puisque la métamorphose d'un origami en animal semble tant vous amuser, vous allez peut-être nous faire une petite démonstration, déclara McGonagall en souriant.

Harry avala sa salive. Il se leva de sa chaise et et jeta un oeil désespéré aux instructions. Bien... « lever sa baguette ». Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas trop dur. Ensuite, « faire un huit avec sa baguette en prononçant la formule _animalis verto _tout en visualisant l'animal que représentait l'origami. »

Harry tenta de savoir quel animal était sensé représenter son petit pliage de papier, mais il avait beau regarder sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait rien de plus qu'une feuille de papier froissée.

-C'est un lapin, lui chuchota gentiment Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis se concentra sur son lapin. Il le visualisait très nettement, parcourant les vertes prairies des campagnes anglaises, sautillant avec ses petits camardes. Il trouvait toute cette histoire d'une telle mièvrerie qu'il dû se retenir de ne pas adopter la même moue méprisante que Snape.

Il fit alors un huit avec sa baguette et prononça la formule. Il y eut un grand « pop » et l'origami se transforma en...en animal assez singulier.

Neville poussa un petit cris aigu, et se recula le plus possible de la créature qui venait d'apparaître. La classe entière ouvrait des yeux ronds, et Harry regardait alternativement son professeur et son... « lapin ».

-On dirait un Pokemon !S'exclama Dean Thomas.

En effet, la créature ressemblait plus volontiers à un personnage d'un certain dessin animé Moldu qu'à un lapin. D'accord, la silhouette était celle du rongeur. Mais sa fourrure était entièrement noire et.._vaporeuse_. Des volutes de fumée noire irradiaient du lapin. Ses oreilles étaient hérissées de minuscules pointes rouges qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux. Sa queue ressemblait plus à un petit nuage qu'a autre chose, et n'avait _aucune_ densité.

-Ouaip, reprit Dean. Un Pokemon de type Ténèbres/Poison.

La créature poussa un petit cris qui ne ressemblait en rien à un glapissement de lapin, puis disparut par la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien, leva les yeux vers McGonagall, muette d'étonnement. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione. Si Ron paraissait aussi confus que lui, Hermione, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle prit aussitôt une feuille de parchemin, fit un dessin grossier du « lapin » et enfouit son esquisse dans la poche de sa robe, probablement dans le but de faire quelques recherches.

-Heu...bredouilla Harry. J'ai loupé ?

Le professeur resta interdite durant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête en reprenant ses esprits.

-Thomas, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre remarque inutile. Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard puis reprit sa leçon là où elle l'avait laissé.

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Ron et Hermione encouragèrent Harry du regard, puis suivirent les autres Gryffondor vers la salle de Potions. Harry se retourna alors vers son professeur.

-Harry, fit doucement cette dernière, et Harry savait qu'elle ne l'appelait par son prénom que lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Avez-vous des problèmes en ce moment ?

Harry réfléchit. Ce n'était pas la peine de nier. La forme qu'avait pris son origami devait encore cacher une histoire de subconscient, résulter de ses émotions – comme les patronus – ou un truc dans le genre.

-Et bien...oui, professeur.

-Ha. Je comprend. Sûrement cette histoire de prophétie qui vous ronge ?

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répondre que cela n'avait rien à voir, mais après tout, il avait trouvé un excellent prétexte pour ne pas parler de l'épisode « Pensine » avec son professeur de Métamorphose.

-Oui, c'est cela, Madame.

Minerva le regarda, suspicieux.

-C'est étrange, Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Et bien, voyez vous, commença-t-elle en faisant quelques aller-retours dans sa salle de classe, le sortilège que vous avez lancé toute à l'heure ne peut, normalement, pas donner une forme animale différente de celle de son origami.

Harry haussa les épaules. Qui lui disait que l'origami n'était pas un Pokemon de type Ténèbres/Poison comme l'avait si bien dit Dean ? Après tout, si Hermione ne lui avait pas que c'était un lapin, il n'aurait jamais trouvé.

-Potter, reprit doucement Minerva. Je vais vous dire quelque chose. Pour que l'origami se transforme en un autre animal que celui qu'il représente, il faut que deux facteurs soient mis en place. Des facteurs assez indépendant de la volonté du lanceur.

Harry écoutait attentivement.

-Tout d'abord, il faut exprimer un très grand mépris vis à vis du sortilège.

Harry sourit honteusement.

-Je ne méprise pas votre matière, professeur.

-Non, lui dit Minerva avec un grand sourire, je le sais bien, Harry. Mais peut-être n'aviez-vous pas très envie de penser à un petit lapin blanc aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux et acquiesça en rougissant.

-Le deuxième facteur, et celui qui me préoccupe le plus, est votre état d'âme. Vous devez être particulièrement énervé contre quelqu'un.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait aucune envie de reparler de ses états d'âme pour le moment. Il avait déjà donné avec Dumbledore et ses deux meilleurs amis. Merci bien.

-Contre qui êtes-vous en colère, Harry ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Mr Malefoy ? Le ministre de la Magie ? (elle rit) Ou peut-être le professeur Snape?

-Non...enfin, si, toujours, ricana-t-il, mais...Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, professeur.

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Comme vous voudrez Potter. Mais laissez moi vous dire qu'un seul élève avant vous avait réussit à transformer son origami en quelque chose d'aussi singulier.

-Ho, super, soupira Harry, encore un brillantissime exploit de mon père ?

Minerva cligna des yeux, sûrement surprise de peu d'estime que portait subitement Harry à son père, mais lui répondit tout de même, sèchement.

-Pour tout dire, non, Potter. Il ne s'agissait as de votre père. Et vous ne devriez pas parler de lui de la sorte. Votre père était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

-Exceptionnellement arrogant, oui.

Harry plaça une main sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. On aurait dit...

-Vous devriez arrêter les retenues avec Severus, Potter, déclara froidement Minerva. Il déteint sur vous, et l'univers ne supporterait pas un deuxième Snape.

-Mais-

-Maintenant sortez, Potter. Tout de suite.

-Mais..je... ... ...(il pinça les lèvres) Parfait. Au revoir, professeur.

Sur ce, il tourna vivement les talons, poussant un peu plus loin sa « ressemblance » avec Snape dans le but d'énerver McGonagall, puis se rendit à son prochain cours, légèrement déboussolé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews! Et maintenant, voici la première grande confrontation entre Snape et Harry...**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que Harry se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il avait pris soin d'arriver en avance, afin de ne pas attiser la colère du terrible professeur. Il était à présent dix neuf heures pile. Il avala sa salive, prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez », fit une voix glacée.

Harry-Ex-Espoir-Du-Monde-Sorcier ne se le fit pas répéter, et entra, sans grand entrain.

La pièce était aussi sombre que d'habitude. Manifestement, rien n'avait changé depuis la veille (mis à part la Pensine qui n'était plus là, allez savoir pourquoi).La lueur d'une petite chandelle, posée sur le bureau, éclairait faiblement les copies sur lesquelles le professeur était penché. Harry se rapprocha, de manière à lui faire face.

Seuls les cheveux noirs et gras de Snape étaient visible, tant il était plongé dans son travail. Le bruit de sa grande et belle plume de corbeau sur le parchemin venait briser le silence oppressant qui régnait dans le bureau. Les seules touches de couleur provenaient de l'encre rouge sang qui inondait les malheureux devoirs des étudiants. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil discret au parchemin que Snape corrigeait. Un grand « D » avait été sauvagement écrit juste à côté du nom de « Denis Crevey ». Le Gryffondor détourna la tête avec mépris. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quelles appréciations le professeur avait écrit. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les sarcasmes que Snape usaient à son égard pour ne pas se préoccuper des autres.

-Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder corriger les copies de vos imbéciles d'admirateurs, vous pourriez peut-être commencer à récurer ces chaudrons, déclara sèchement Snape sans décoller les yeux de son travail.

Harry haussa les sourcils, et détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé.

-Hum, toussota-t-il. Oui...Uhm...(il se tourna et pointa le doigt vers l'un des chaudrons) Celui là ?

-Par exemple.

-Heu...Oui...Très bien, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Pourquoi devait-il toujours agir bêtement en présence de Snape ? Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation ridicule ou embarrassante, Snape se trouvait toujours dans les parages, prêt à l'humilier ou à lui rappeler combien il était stupide. Pas étonnant qu'il le prenne pour un demeuré ! Mais il ne pouvait se contrôler. Soit Snape le poussait à bout et Harry répondait à ses sarcasmes -ou pire, l'insultait, comme ce matin- soit le professeur l'intimidait et il se mettait à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Au choix.

Il pesta contre sa propre inaptitude à contrôler ses émotions et son impulsivité, puis s'appuya sur les rebords du chaudron. Il ne put réprimer une moue dégoûtée à la vue de la matière visqueuse et nauséabonde collée aux parois de l'ustensile.

-Si cette activité n'est pas à votre goût, Potter, adressez vous à votre ami Finnegan, et à son don prodigieux pour créer toutes sortes de matières toxiques à l'aide d'objets mortellement dangereux tels de l'eau froide ou du sel.

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier que le professeur ne reçut pas, trop occupé à corriger ses copies.

Le Gryffondor soupira et se mit à l'ouvrage. Il prit une éponge et plongea sa main dans le chaudron. Il frotta durant ce qui lui parut plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que ses poignets ne deviennent trop douloureux. Il posa donc l'éponge sur une table et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche, en se massant les poignets.

-Professeur, dit-il à bout de souffle, Je n'en peux plus...Je...Il faut que je fasse une pau-

-Potter.

Snape posa sa plume et regarda Harry pour la première fois depuis le début de la retenue.

-Venez ici.

Harry hocha la tête sans ajouter le moindre mot. Il se leva péniblement, et se rapprocha de son professeur, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Snape croisa les bras sur son bureau, et fit signe à son élève de s'asseoir.

-Très bien, Potter, déclara-t-il froidement, une fois Harry assit. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à me traiter d'imbécile, ce matin.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il s'était attendu à tout, TOUT, sauf à ça. Légèrement déconcerté, il ne réussit qu'à balbutier un petit « quoi ? » hautement intelligent.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, montrant volontairement au Gryffondor qu'il détestait se répéter et qu'il n'allait sûrement pas faire quelque chose qu'il détestait juste pour les beaux yeux de Harry Potter.

-Répondez à la question Potter.

Harry releva la tête, et fit face à son professeur. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici, mes ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, encadrés par d'horribles cernes. Il clignait des yeux fréquemment, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il semblait vraiment mal.

-Professeur, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Vous...Vous vous sentez bien ?

Snape le fixa, étonné, durant une poignée de secondes, avant de reprendre une expression impassible.

-Je vous demande de répondre à ma question, reprit-il, plus fermement.

-Très bien. Je répondrait si vous me répondez.

Snape soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Potter, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça ce soir. Aussi, si vous ne répondez pas _de suite_ à la question que je vous ait posée, je vous prive de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, est-ce clair ?

Harry hésita, puis acquiesça. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Snape de montrer une quelconque faiblesse, et s'il lui avouait ne pas être d'humeur pour une énième dispute ce soir, c'est qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être en forme.

-Je voudrait juste savoir, demanda le jeune garçon, avant de vous répondre...heu...Pourquoi vous me demandez de me justifier?

Snape haussa un sourcil.

-Parcequ'Albus me l'a demandé. Nous avons eu une petite conversation toute à l'heure, et, après maintes protestations, j'ai tout de même accepté de vous parler.

Il avait fortement insisté sur le « maintes protestations », afin de bie faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne faisait pas cela de bonne grâce.

-Je serai bref et extrêmement clair, reprit-il. Si vous m'avez insulté pour une raison que je jugerai valable, je considérerai cette histoire comme close, et vous n'aurez aucune autre punition. Si, en revanche, cette insulte n'était qu'une pathétique preuve de votre inaptitude à contrôler votre impulsivité, soyez sûr que vous passerez tout votre temps libre à astiquer des trophées avec Rusard, et ce jusqu'à l'obtention de vos ASPIC.

Harry faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-Vous...Vous êtes prêt à me laisser me justifier ?

-On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher, Mr Potter.

-C'est que..., sourit-il faiblement, d'habitude, vous êtes plus du genre à me punir simplement parce que vous en avez l'envie et le pouvoir, sans aucun motif...

Le professeur le dévisagea d'un air mauvais.

-Enfin bref...se rattrapa Harry. Heu...Merci de me laisser une chance...

Snape fit une mouvement de tête agacé. De toute évidence, il n'avait que faire des remerciements de son élève.

-Bon...Alors...Je vais m'expliquer ?

-Oui, Potter. C'est en effet ce que je vous demande depuis cinq minutes.

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Un Snape qui lui laissait une chance de se justifier était un concept si inimaginable qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge ainsi que ses esprit, puis commença.

-Et bien voilà. Vous voyez, lorsque j'étais dans votre Pensine...

-Ha, oui. A ce sujet, Potter. J'étais un peu trop énervé hier soir pour vous faire la réflexion, mais j'ai réellement adoré la tenue que vous arboriez ce soir là. Adopter le même style vestimentaire que moi était sans doute la preuve flagrante de l'admiration que vous me portez, et j' en suis vraiment touché. (il eut un rictus ironique). Toute fois, ces robes vous allaient si bien que j'ai peur que vous me fassiez de l'ombre, et je ne peux tolérer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis donc contraint d'enlever cent cinquante points à votre maison. Mais poursuivez, poursuivez, Potter.

Harry serra les poings dans ses accoudoirs. Il avait bien envie de répondre quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas être collé pour le restant de sa scolarité.

-Donc, reprit-il avec une pointe d'agacement, lorsque j'étais dans votre Pensine, J'ai...j'ai vu ce que mon père vous avait fait subir, à Poudlard.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Potter. Où voulez vous en venir ?

Harry hésita à poursuivre. La colère de Snape était visible. Manifestement, il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné d'avoir plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il lui en voulait encore horriblement. De plus, le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet « James Potter » avec son professeur. Pourtant, il y était forcé.

-POTTER ! Rugit Snape, au comble de l'énervement, Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit ! OU VOULEZ VOUS EN VENIR ?

-Heu...Là où je veux en venir, poursuivit-il péniblement, c'est que... Et bien... (il marqua une pause, et prit son inspiration). Voilà. J'ai vu mon père se conduire comme une brute. Comme un imbécile. Et croyez le ou non, j'ai trop souvent été la victime de ce genre de crétin arrogants pour admirer ce qu'il faisait. Pour l'admirer lui.

Harry, qui n'avait pas osé regarder Snape dans les yeux, tourna enfin son regard vers lui. Le professeur le fixait, un air de confusion intense peint sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il voulait sûrement dire quelque chose, mais rien ne venait.

Les deux hommes restèrent là à se dévisager durant quelques minutes. L'un plantait son regard émeraude intense dans les yeux noirs et ébahis de l'autre. Ce fut Snape qui brisa le silence.

-Et bien, Potter. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas si idiot que je le pensais. Vous avez finalement compris qui était votre père, et j'avoue que j'en suis le premier étonné.

Sa voix était posée, comme s'il avait attendu de reprendre le contrôle de lui même avant de parler.

-Mais, reprit-il, cet inattendu éclair de lucidité n'excuse en rien votre attitude de ce matin à mon égard. Aussi, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me di-

-Mais vous n'avez pas compris ?

Harry plaça une main devant sa bouche. Il venait une nouvelle fois d'insinuer que son professeur était un idiot. Et Snape n'appréciait que très peu d'être traité d'idiot.

-Heu...Désolé, Monsieur. C'est...heu...

-Sorti tout seul ? Osa-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Harry rougit.

-Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Continuez.

-Oui...heu...Donc, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'un homme, aussi perspicace que vous, aurait sûrement comprit que puisque je ne voue plus aucun culte à James Potter, et que je le considère même comme un - excusez le terme - véritable salop, je n'ai pas supporté que vous me compariez à lui ce matin.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel Snape toisa Harry d'une expression impassible.

-Heu...Alors ? Finit-il par demander. Vous...vous trouvez que je me suis bien justifié ?

Snape prit le temps de réfléchir, ce qui créa une certaine appréhension chez Harry.

-Oui, finit-il par cracher.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion dans sa voix. Toujours aussi monotone et sans vie. Néanmoins Harry était très heureux d'avoir réussit à faire comprendre quelque chose à Snape. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Merci professeur, s'écria-t-il, la mine réjouie.

Snape inclina poliment la tête.

-Partez, maintenant. Et ne vous avisez pas de m'insulter de nouveau. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas si flexible.

Harry sourit une dernière fois, puis se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la sortie. Alors que sa main était sur le point de tourner la poignée de la porte du bureau, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : si Snape était de la même année que son père, il connaissait forcément sa mère ! Depuis la veille, Harry n'arrêtait pas de chercher diverses informations sur Lily, en interrogeant les professeurs et en fouillant dans les registres. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas appris grand chose, mis à part le fait qu'elle était douée dans la plupart des matière et qu'elle était une excellente poursuiveuse. C'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère.

Il se retourna et frissonna face au regard froid que lui lançait Snape.

Non. Il ne devait pas se dégonfler. Il _devait_ lui demander. S'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait peut-être toute sa vie.

-Professeur Snape ?

-Potter, je pense que même un être aussi décérébré que vous est potentiellement capable de sortir d'un bureau. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fournisse un plan ?

-Non merci, monsieur, ricana-t-il. Comme vous dites, je suis potentiellement capable de sortir de votre bureau _si j'en ai envie_.

Snape leva un sourcil.

-Mais j'aurais une question à vous poser, reprit Harry.

-Très bien, Potter. Mais dépêchez vous.

Harry revint alors doucement vers son professeur, sans le quitter des yeux. Il voulait que Snape lise la détermination dans son regard, qu'il comprenne que ce qui allait suivre avait vraiment de l'importance pour lui.

-Pouvez vous me parler de ma mère ?

Si ce n'était pas impossible, Harry aurait juré qu'un éclair de tristesse avait traversé le regard de Snape.

-Professeur ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous parler de Evans. Vous feriez mieux de demander à Lupin, ou encore à Bl-

-C'est à vous que je pose la question, Professeur.

Harry refusait de poser la question à Rémus ou Sirius. Il voulait un avis neuf. Un avis franc. _Et Snape ne lui mentait jamais. _

_-_Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Potter, déclara calmement Snape en croisant les bras, mais j'étais à Serpentard, et votre mère à Gryffondor. Nous ne nous côtoyions que pendant les heures de cours en commun. De plus, et bien qu'elle ne prenait pas part à leurs blagues puériles, elle était tout de même assez proche de Potter et de ses amis. Nous ne nous sommes donc que très rarement – voir jamais – adressés la parole.

-Ho...Mais, professeur ! Vous savez forcément quelque chose ! Vous avez été sept ans dans la même classe !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Si je vous demandais d'énumérer les qualités profondes de Milicent Bulstrode, seriez vous capable de me répondre ?

Harry baissa la tête.

-Non, bien sûr, reprit Snape de sa voix doucereuse. Mais je suppose que puisqu'Evans était votre mère, elle était forcément très intéressante ?

-ARRETEZ CA ! Hurla Harry. JE NE ME CROIS PAS PLUS INTERESSANT QUE LES AUTRES !

Il fit quelques pas, puis s'adossa contre un mur.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, murmura-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû se douter que Snape n'accepterait jamais de lui parler de sa mère.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné, fit-il. Le son de sa voix été amplifié par ses répercutions sur le mur. Mais comprenez moi. Je ne connais rien d'elle. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs. Pour moi, elle n'est qu'une femme aux yeux semblables aux miens, qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Elle ne m'est décrite qu'à travers mon père...

Snape ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la conversation. Harry se retourna alors brutalement vers lui, et alla s'appuyer sur son bureau, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

-Je vous en prie, professeur, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Si vous savez quelque chose sur elle. Dîtes le moi.

Les yeux de Snape ne quittaient pas ceux de Harry. Leurs regards étaient comme connectés, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient briser le lien qui les unissait.

Les prunelles de Harry tremblaient d'intensité. A présent, son professeur ne pouvait plus reculer.

Le regard de Snape se faisait de plus en plus faible. Finalement, il plissa tristement les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Professeur ?

-Gentille, agréable, d'une rare bonté, tolérante, sociable, souriante, douce, candide, sans doute la femme la plus extraordinaire qu'il me soit arrivée de voir, cracha-t-il d'une traite. Maintenant fichez le camp.

-Mais...

-DEHORS, POTTER !

Harry regarda une dernière fois Snape, avant de s'enfuir de la salle.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'au troisième étage, où il fit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. Il s'adossa contre une rampe d'escalier, et décida de s'éclaircir un peu les idées.

Snape appréciait sa mère. Il n'avait pas tari d'éloges à son sujet. Pourquoi ? En tant que Serpentard, n'était-il pas sensé haïr tous les Gryffondors ? D'autant plus, les Gryffondors né-Moldus ? Il l'avait qualifiée de « femme extraordinaire « ... Cela voulait dire qu'ils se fréquentaient ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Snape lui avait-il dit qu'ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlés ? Il n'y a pourtant aucune honte à avoir des amis... Et si...Si le professeur lui cachait quelque chose à propos de ses relations avec Lily ?

-Jeune homme, lui dit sévèrement le tableau d'une vieille reine hautaine, tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure ! File dans ton dortoir ou j'appelle le concierge !

-Ca va, ça va, répliqua vaguement Harry en faisait un signe de main agacé.

La reine leva les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules en murmurant à quel point les jeunes pouvaient être incorrects. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et alla se coucher, la tête remplie de questions.

* * *

Il fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Il était chez les Dursley et, allez savoir comment, il avait trouvé un moyen de faire pratiquer la magie aux Moldus. Il avait réussi à confectionner une potion bleue indigo qui reproduisait les mêmes effets que les composants des baguettes standards, mais qui ne nécessitait aucune capacité magique de la part du porteur. Il avait mis cette potion dans des espèces de pipettes en verre, semblables à celles que l'on trouve en classe de chimie et qui faisaient offices de baguettes, et apprenait à un groupe de personnes âgées Moldues à se battre en duel. Curieusement, toutes ces personnes ressemblaient au portrait de la reine qui l'avait houspillé la veille. Vernon et Pétunia étaient ravis que leur abruti de neveux leur serve enfin à quelque chose : le « club de magie » avait un tel succès que les Dursley devinrent bientôt la famille la plus riche et adulée de Little Whining, et ils ne voyaient donc plus aucun inconvénient à ce que Harry pratique la magie.

Une fois, alors que Harry parlait de Poudlard à ses élèves, l'une des vielles femmes du club lui avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas d'activités magiques plus calmes, comme par exemple le tricot magique, ou la cuisine magique. Harry lui avait répondu que les potions ressemblaient vaguement à la cuisine.

« - Ha, c'est intéressant les potions, non ? Votre professeur doit bien s'éclater pendant ses cours... » lui avait-elle dit.

Harry avait fait un petit sourire aimable.

Le soir même, pour on ne sait quelle raison (en même temps c'était un rêve), Pétunia avait invité toutes les femmes du Club de Magie ainsi que Ron, Hermione, et quelques professeurs de Poudlard à dîner, dont le professeur Snape.

« -Je te félicite pour cette fabuleuse invention, Harry, lui avait dit Hermione. Mettre la magie à la portée des Moldus, c'est vraiment fantastique. »

« -Merci, Hermione. Ho, à propos, Professeur... »

Snape, qui mangeait tranquillement en face de lui, avait relevé la tête de son assiette. Il affichait un air incroyablement paisible et bienveillant.

« -Oui, Harry ? »

Harry gloussa.

« -L'une des vieilles à qui j'enseigne la magie pense que vous devez bien vous éclater en cours de potion... »

Snape avait ouvert des yeux ronds, et répéta, sa commissure droite légèrement relevée :

« - « M'éclater » ? »

« -Professeur, vous avez sourit ! » S'était écrié Harry en frappant dans ses mains.

Alors Snape, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, éclata de rire. Pas un rire diabolique, ou effrayant. Non, un rire tout simple. Clair et chaleureux. _Humain_.

Puis, Harry se réveilla, légèrement perturbé.

* * *

-Je me demande ce que Trelawney penserait de ce rêve, plaisanta Ron le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

-Je la voit d'ici, ricana Harry. A tous les coups, ça veut dire que je vais me faire tuer par une chimiste à la retraite armée d'une éprouvette graduée et aidée par un Snape qui s'éclate à mort.

-Oui, rit Ron, ou alors ça veut dire que les Dursley vont se mettre à la magie et qu'ils vont provoquer la fin du monde à cause d'une potion bleue indigo.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ron était à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec ses oeufs brouillés et Harry avait un point de côté. Hermione les ramena un peu sur terre grâce à un coup de livre sur leur têtes vides de neurones.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle d'un air sévère. Harry a plus d'une fois rêvé de choses qui n'avaient rien d'imaginaires. Rappelle toi la fois où ton père s'est fait agressé par un serpent, Ron !

Ron s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et pâlit à ce souvenir.

-Ho, mais Hermione ! Gronda Harry. Ce rêve n'a aucun sens, voyons ! Comment tu veux que j'invente une potion capable d'octroyer des pouvoirs aux Moldus? Je suis nul en potions !

-Non, ça, encore, c'est pas tout à fait impossible, se reprit Ron. Mais Hermione.( il prit son amie par les épaules) HER-MI-O-NE. Un _Snape_ qui éclate de rire ! DE RIRE ! C'est complètement absuuurde !

-Heu...Oui...tu n'as pas tort...

-Alors, arrête de te tracasser pour rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

-Oui...Tu as sans doute raison, Ron.

-Super. Maintenant, MANGEONS !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le rouquin se replongea dans son assiette, sous la moue dégoûtée de Hermione. Harry fit un petit sourire crispé.

Il repensa à son rêve. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve normal, ça il en était sûr. Néanmoins, il voulait sûrement signifier quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais, **jamais** rêvé de Snape avant. Encore moins d'un Snape_ heureux_.

-Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu pourrais faire quelques recherches sur mon rêve pour moi ?

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi même ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur de la divination. Les rêves ne signifient pas forcément quelque chose, tu sais.

-Je sais, je sais, Hermione. Mais tu pourrais chercher quand même ? S'il te plaît ?

-Et comment au juste veux tu que je trouve la signification de ce rêve stupide ? En cherchant à « Severus Snape - Bonheur » Dans le dictionnaire des songes ?

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris... C'était pas une bonne idée...

Il mit une bouchée de bacon dans sa bouche, et la mâcha rageusement.

-Harry.

Hermione se pencha un peu plus vers son ami.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir ce que ce rêve signifie. Interroge toi, et essaie de trouver des similitudes entre ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve et la réalité. Je te conseille de le noter - ton rêve - sinon tu risque de l'oublier.

Harry fit mine d'être fâché contre elle et lui adressa un faux regard noir. Hermione sourit et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

-Aller, ne fais pas cette tête là...Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai fait des recherches sur ton...heu... « lapin » d'hier.

-Inutile, Hermione. MacGonagall m'a déjà fait tout un cours sur ça, tu te rappelles ?

-Je ne te parle pas du lapin en lui même, Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux parler de quoi, alors ?

-Et bien, MacGonagall t'as bien dit qu'un seul élève avant toi avait réussit à transformer son origami en animal étrange ?

-Oui...Et ?

-Et, dit elle en haussant les sourcils, j'ai cherché dans plusieurs registres de l'école, pour savoir qui était cet élève.

-Super...En quoi ça m'avance, de savoir ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que tu avais sûrement beaucoup de points communs avec cet élève, et que l'on pourrait en apprendre plus sur ton potentiel magique, en se basant sur celui de l'élève.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais pourquoi pas ?

-Très bien. Alors ? Qui est cet élève mystère ?

Hermione hésita et détourna le regard. Elle se mit à tracer des « huit » dans son porridge en bredouillant quelque chose.

-Hermione, si tu ne voulait pas me révéler le nom de cet élève, il ne fallait pas me lancer sur le sujet ! Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces cachotteries !

Hermione releva la tête de son bol et regarda Harry avec appréhension.

-Harry... ...C'est le professeur Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour les reviews! Dans ce chapitre, autre confrontation avec Snape, révélations, etc..**

* * *

-La trente cinquième révolte des Gobelins eut lieue...

_J'm'eeeeennuie..._se dit Harry à lui même tendis qu'il décrochait complètement du cours d'Histoire. Déjà que dans l'absolu, cette matière ne l'emballait que très peu, c'était encore pire avec un professeur comme Binns. Une personne qui suivait ce cours méritait un prix Nobel de concentration.

Il posa sa plume, fatigué de prendre des notes, et s'affala sur sa chaise. Il regarda les autres élèves. Les cours en commun avec les Serdaigles étaient les pires...Ils étaient si calmes! Même s'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés par le professeur, ils ne faisaient rien pour perturber le cours et respectaient les élèves qui tentaient de suivre, c'est à dire Hermione. Elle était en effet la seule qui n'avait pas encore déclaré forfait, et écrivait consciencieusement chaque parole que sortait Binns, sans se préoccuper du bruit de la lime à ongle de Padma Patil assise à côté d'elle.

Harry jeta un regard à son voisin, Ron, qui dormait profondément, un mince filet de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche pour tacher sa copie.

Déçu de ne pas pouvoir bavarder avec son ami, il soupira se mit à jouer avec sa plume, tout en se laissant aller à ses pensées.

Il avait tant de problèmes à résoudre, en ce moment! Par exemple, ce que pouvait bien signifier son rêve. Ou pourquoi lui et Snape étaient les seules personnes à avoir changé leur origami en Pokemon (faute de meilleur terme), et surtout, surtout, quelle était la nature de la relation entre Snape et Lily...

Et Harry en était persuadé, trouver la réponse à cette dernière question expliquerait tout. Mais malheureusement, Snape ne lui dirait rien de plus. Il allait devoir se débrouiller par lui même, en demandant des renseignement à quelqu'un qui aurait connu sa mère à Poudlard...

A contre coeur et après maintes réflexions, Harry prit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire :

_Rémus,_

Il fit une pause. Était-ce une bonne idée d'écrire à son ancien professeur ? Se sentait-il prêt à lui parler, alors qu'il était complice des horribles farces de James ? Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais cela apparaissait comme la meilleure solution. Lupin avait connu sa mère.

Il reprit :

_Rémus,_

_Beaucoup de choses étranges me sont arrivées ces temps ci. Je te rassure, cela n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort, et je vais très bien. J'ai simplement besoin de te parler. Pourrais-tu te manifester dans la cheminée des Gryffondors aussi tôt que possible ? _

_Merci d'avance, _

_Harry._

_PS : N'en parle à personne, et surtout pas à Sirius. Tu comprendras pourquoi._

Voilà. C'était simple, bref, mais cela disait l'essentiel. Dès que la cloche sonnerait, il irait à la volière et confierait la lettre à Hedwige. En espérant que Rémus n'était pas en mission...

* * *

La semaine fut assez calme, mis à part les rêves de plus en plus étranges de Harry : ils ressemblaient à des rêve normaux – flou et dénué de sens – mais avaient tous un rapport avec Snape. _Snape heureux. _Et Harry se sentait de plus en plus déconcerté.

-Bof, vaut mieux ça que tes cauchemars, non ? Avait soulevé Ron en cours Défense.

-Oui, je suppose, mais bon...Rêver de Snape toutes les nuits, tu vois...

Il baissèrent tout deux le ton lorsque Snape se rapprocha d'eux. Il leur passa devant, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Harry, puis partit prendre quelques points à Neville.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il agit bizarrement, en ce moment ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que depuis ma retenue de la semaine dernière, il m'évite.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Harry rougit en fusillant son ami du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par « il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous » ? Tu crois que moi et Snape...

-Non...NON! Mon dieu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit le rouquin en riant, je voulais dire...Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? Vous avez parlé de quelque chose de gênant?

Harry se reprit et détourna le regard. Il hocha la tête négativement. Il ne voulait parler de sa retenue avec personne. Déjà parce que la réaction de ses amis risquerait de l'énerver, mais surtout parce qu'il considérerait cela comme une trahison envers son professeur. Il savait à quel point l'homme avait du mal à se confier, et quelque part, il se sentait honoré d'avoir été son confident l'espace de quelques secondes. Par respect pour Snape, il ne dévoilerait jamais leur conversation à Ron ou à Hermione.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des hululements qui provenaient d'une des fenêtres. C'est avec effroi qu'il reconnu Hedwige, une lettre à la patte. Pourquoi lui livrait-elle le courrier en plein cours? Harry lança un bref regard à Snape, qui semblait trop occupé pour avoir remarqué le bruit du volatile. Il ouvrit alors silencieusement la fenêtre.

Si Snape l'attrapait, il était mort.

Il avala sa salive et prit doucement la lettre de la patte de sa chouette, lui caressa gentiment la tête, puis lui ordonna de fiche le camp.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron en tentant de lire ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe.

-...Mh? Ho, rien. Occupe toi plutôt de tes sortilèges informulés et laisse moi tranquille.

Ron grommela quelque chose, puis replongea la tête dans son livre.

Harry, en s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai répondu aussi vite que j'ai pu, et j'avoue être très intrigué par ta lettre. Tu ne m'a pas dévoilé grand chose...d'habitude, tu es plus explicite... Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je serai disponible vendredi soir, vers minuit, lorsque tout le monde sera couché. _

_Au plaisir de te revoir,_

_Rémus._

Harry jubila intérieurement. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin avoir ses réponses...

Il remarqua que Snape le regardait. Il l'avait forcément vu lire sa lettre, mais n'avait rien dit. C'était comme s'il évitait toute confrontation avec son élève honni. Harry se retourna alors vers son professeur, lui adressa un sourire en coin, et ricana lorsque Snape détourna précipitamment le regard. S'il réussissait à faire plier Snape, alors il n'aurait aucune difficulté à vaincre Voldemort. Tout n'était pas perdu...

* * *

Le soir même, Harry prétexta un devoir à finir lorsque Ron lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas se coucher alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami l'ai cru, mais il le laissa seul sans poser de question, et c'était suffisant. Harry se rapprocha alors de la cheminée, lança un _Assurdiato _pour ne pas être entendu, puis attendit l'arrivée de Lupin.

A minuit précises, le feu se mit à crépiter, et la tête de son ancien professeur apparut dans les flammes.

-Rémus !

-Bonsoir, Harry, lui dit gentiment Rémus. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, répondit-il, agacé. Il avait des questions très importantes à lui poser, et ne voulait pas perdre de temps en politesses inutiles.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

Le jeune homme s'assit plus confortablement en tailleur.

-Voilà, dit-il, je voulais te demander si Lily avait eu une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre que James durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Rémus parut intrigué par la question, mais Harry ne voulait pas lui en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas lui demander directement si Lily et Snape avaient été ensembles, de peur qu'il ne lui demande ce qui l'amenait à poser cette question.

-Harry...

Lupin n'avait beau être qu'une tête dans une cheminée, Harry eut la très nette impression que si il en avait eut la possibilité, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras. Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise.

-Harry, poursuivit-il en plissant les sourcils, Albus m'a parlé de ton...expérience dans la Pensine de Severus. Et tout comme lui, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'haïr ton père pour ce qu'il était adolescent.

-Pou...Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Demanda Harry, perplexe. La conversation n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec sa haine envers son père.

-Harry...Que ça te plaises ou non, James est bien ton père, et malgré le fait que Lily ai eu d'autres amis à Poudlard, elle s'est bel et bien unie avec lui pour t'avoir...

-Ho, non, non, l'interrompit brutalement Harry (décidément personne ne comprenait rien à rien) Je sais parfaitement que je suis le fils de James, je n'en ai jamais douté !

-Ha...Alors, pourquoi veux-tu connaître les fréquentations de Lily ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-N'est-ce pas normal pour un fils de vouloir en savoir plus sur sa mère ?

Rémus fixa Harry quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

-Bien...Si tu veux tellement que je te dise la vérité...

-Oui, je le veux.

-Parfait...(il toussota) Alors...Comme tu peux t'en douter avec une femme aussi ouverte et sociale que Lily, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas ses seules fréquentations. Elle était amie avec la plupart des élèves qu'elle connaissait. Sauf avec...

-Oui ?

-Ton père.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait toujours cru que James et Lily s'étaient aimés au premier regard, une sorte de coup de foudre. Manifestement, il s'était trompé.

-James et ma mère ne s'entendaient pas ?

-Ho, ton père, lui, l'a tout de suite aimé. Mais Lily...Je pense que, tout comme toi, elle avait du mal avec sa propension à humilier les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais elle lui a pardonné, tu vois. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

Harry grogna.

-Harry, je ne nie pas le fait que James était plutôt agaçant et immature, mais c'était un adolescent ! Depuis, il a beaucoup changé ! Il a mûrit et apprit à être plus modeste! Lorsqu'il est mort, il était un homme honorable...

-Rémus, écoute : je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord. Je te demandais juste si ma mère avait connu d'autres personnes que lui.

Rémus hésita. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'en parler...

-Tu es, en tout cas, la seule.

-...Moui, ce n'est pas faux...Bon...(il inspira). Très bien. Lily était en vérité très amie avec un autre élève, un Serpentard.

-Snape.

Ce fut au tour de Rémus d'être étonné.

-Comment tu...

-Comment je le sais ? Dit précipitamment Harry qui venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Ce serait trop long à expliquer...Continue.

Lupin toussota de nouveau.

-Donc, en effet. Lily et Severus étaient très proches. _Trop proches_. C'est en partie pour cela que ton père le haïssait.

Il y eut un silence. Ni bref, ni long, simplement un silence, que seuls les crépitements du feu venaient briser.

-Comment...Reprit Harry. Comment ça s'est finit ? Entre Snape et ma mère ?

Harry vit son ancien professeur se mordre la lèvre.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu devrais en parler à Severus.

-Bien sûr, ricana Harry, si un jour j'ai envie de mourir, c'est ce que je ferai. En attendant, tu ne peux _vraiment pas_ m'en dire d'avantage ?

-Je regrette, Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Lily et Snape étaient très proches. Pour te donner une idée, ils étaient toujours ensembles, comme toi et Hermione, par exemple. Et ce malgré les difficultés. Tu comprendra que les camardes Serpentards de Severus n'appréciaient que très moyennement l'amitié d'un des leur avec une née-Moldue.

-Ils s'appréciaient donc tant que ça ?

Rémus hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Je t'en ai peut-être trop dit.

-Justement, tu ne m'en as pas dit assez. (il soupira). C'est malin...Maintenant, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir...

-Tu devras donc demander à Severus, lui dit Rémus avec un sourire amusé.

Harry lui renvoya son sourire. Revoir Lupin n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée. En vérité, il comprenait pourquoi l'ancien professeur n'avait jamais protesté contre les actes de James. Lui et Sirius (et accessoirement Pettigrow) avaient été les premières personnes à l'accepter en tant que loup-garou, et il n'avait sûrement pas voulu risquer de perdre cette amitié en jouant les donneurs de leçon. C'était peut-être un peu lâche, mais compréhensible. Et Harry ne lui en voulait plus.

-Bien...Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

-Non...Mis à part de ne pas en parler à Sirius. Je lui en veux toujours de s'être comporté comme un imbécile en participant aux blagues de James.

-Très bien. Je te promet de ne rien lui dire. (il inclina la tête)A plus tard, alors.

Le loup-garou fit un dernier sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul, puis disparut dans un spectaculaire mur de flamme de trois centimètres.

Harry resta assis devant la cheminée, fixant silencieusement le feu, en repensant à sa conversation avec Rémus. Seul Snape pourrait lui dévoiler l'entière vérité.

Et jamais il ne parlerait.

Harry réfléchit à une quelconque solution. Une idée germa petit à petit dans son esprit. C'était peut-être une idée folle, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.

Il monta alors dans son dortoir, et, en prenant bien garde de ne réveiller personne, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa malle. Il redescendit tout aussi silencieusement, mit sa cape, puis se faufila hors de la salle commune.

* * *

Le sol sur ses pieds nus était très froid. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre au moins ses chaussons. Même sous sa cape, il se sentait terriblement idiot de déambuler dans les couloirs en pyjama.

Il s'engouffra alors dans les profondeurs des cachots, et essaya de trouver es appartements de Snape. Ils étaient forcément quelque part dans les environs...

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix...Une voix familière...

Se disant qu'il ne risquait rien, il se dirigea vers la salle d'où semblait provenir la voix, et osa un coup d'oeil.

La porte de la salle était entrouverte, et Harry se glissa à l'intérieur. Il reconnu Dumbledore, de dos, qui s'adressait à Snape, assis dans un grand canapé en cuir. Harry regarda alors autour de lui. La salle était grande, assez sobre, sans tapisserie ni objets superflus, mais très chic.

Une fois l'inspection de la salle finie, Harry reporta son attention sur les deux professeurs. Snape affichait son habituelle expression impassible. Mais cette fois, quelque chose d'inquiétant s'en dégageait. Comme si le professeur était..._sans vie_. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, sans bouger. Il paraissait fatigué, lasse. _Mort_. Harry en eut des frissons.

-Severus...soupira tristement Dumbledore en le prenant par les épaules.

-Laissez moi, Albus, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus morne que d'habitude.

Harry se demandait bien ce qui pouvait mettre Snape dans cet état. Il savait que son professeur n'avait pas ce que l'on appelle une belle vie, mais il ne le croyait pas déprimé pour autant.

-Severus, je refuse de vous laisser seul. Pas aujourd'hui. Vous risqueriez de faire une bêtise.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas votre présence qui pourrait m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne me suiciderai jamais. Ce serait une solution de facilité et je ne suis pas aussi lâche.

Il n'y avait pas une trace d'émotion dans sa voix. Harry en était presque triste pour lui...

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener un homme à perdre ainsi son âme ? Car oui, Snape était vivant, il respirait, bougeait, parlait...Mais c'était comme s'il était forcé de vivre. Comme s'il n'était qu'une simple enveloppe vide, qui aurait été animée par un quelconque sortilège. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant.

-Mon garçon, reprit Albus. Je sais à quel point cette date est dure pour vous. Et, même si vous en doutez, vous comptez pour moi. Je suis votre ami, Severus. Les amis sont là pour vous réconforter lorsque cela va mal...

-Si vous êtes réellement mon ami, partez, et laissez moi seul. Je suis habitué à la solitude.

Il n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Albus depuis le début de la conversation. Il continuait de fixer le néant, de ses yeux vides et noirs.

-Très bien, soupira Dumbledore.

Il se leva et passa devant Harry, sans le voir.

-Si vous avez besoin de parler, finit-il en se retournant, sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Snape. Le directeur jeta un dernier regard peiné à son cadet, puis sortit de la pièce.

La porte claqua. Et Snape bougea enfin, comme si le bruit de la porte l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se massa le visage, les cheveux, puis resta dans cette position.

Harry se rapprocha doucement. Il n'entendit rien. Snape ne semblait pas pleurer. Comme s'il en était incapable. Dénué de sentiments jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant son tant détesté professeur dans cet état. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de l'espionner pour en savoir plus sur sa mère, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça., et maintenant, il était totalement perdu.

C'était étrange. Sa raison lui disait de quitter les appartement de Snape, de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité au fond de sa malle, de se coucher et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer... Mais...Il y avait autre chose, une autre force, qui lui disait de rester ici.

Sans comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, Harry ôta lentement sa cape d'invisibilité, sans quitter Snape du regard.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se manifester ou non, le professeur ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Disparaissez, dit soudainement Snape, sans lever les yeux sur son élève.

Son ton ne laissait paraître aucune menace. Le mot était comme la personne qui l'avait prononcé : sans vie.

-Je dois vous parler, dit fermement Harry.

-Partez.

-Non. Je pense que c'est le moment où jamais.

-Déguerpissez.

-Ce n'est pas en contournant le problème que vous irez mieux ! Cria-t-il.

Il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Snape leva les yeux sur lui, et Harry ressentit la même sensation que lorsqu'il était face à un Détraqueur. Il se sentit triste, comme si toute la peine de Snape, ne pouvant rester dans un corps aussi dénué d'émotion, cherchait à se réfugier chez un être capable de la ressentir.

-Je vous en prie, Potter. Laissez moi.

Le Gryffondor fut presque tenté d'obéir. Jamais Snape ne se serait rabaissé à le supplier dans son état normal.

-Je suis désolé, mais non.

Snape replongea sa tête dans ses mains, de sorte que Harry ne put voir que ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi...Murmura Snape. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous simplement pas _obéir_...

-Parce que je dois vous parler. C'est essentiel.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette. C'était risqué, mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait pour gagner la confiance du professeur. Il la pointa dans un recoin vide de la pièce.

-_Expecto Patronum_ !

Alors une petite lueur argentée sortit de sa baguette, prenant eu à peu la forme d'un animal. Snape, intrigué par la douce lumière qui irradiait son sombre salon, releva sa tête...Avant d'ouvrir des yeux rond.

L'animal argenté qui dansait autour de Harry n'était pas un cerf.

C'était une _biche_.

-Une...biche...chuchota Snape, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer l'animal.

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Il avait réussit. Il savait que son patronus ne pouvait plus être l'animagus de James, et il avait vraiment espéré que son nouveau protecteur rappellerait Lily. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

En revanche, il fut très surprit lorsque Snape se leva de son canapé, non sans quitter Harry du regard, et qu'il pointa sa baguette en direction du patronus.

Le professeur récita à son tour l'incantation, et Harry cru s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit, sortir de la baguette noire de Snape, la même biche argentée.

-Alors...alors c'est vrai...murmura Harry. Vous étiez vraiment ami avec ma mère...

Snape hocha la tête, en même temps que les deux patronus se fondaient de plus en plus dans l'obscurité.

-...Je...bredouilla Harry, après un moment d'absence, Je...je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Snape eut l'air de réfléchir, puis, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Harry, il finit par faire apparaître deux tasses de thé. Harry en prit une, après que son professeur le lui ai autorisé. Par contre, Snape ne lui proposa pas de s'asseoir avec lui dans le canapé. Harry interpréta ce geste comme une limite que Snape voulait imposer à son élève : il était d'accord pour lui parler, mais sa rancoeur à son égard était toujours présente. Ce n'était qu'une trêve passagère.

Harry prit alors la tasse de thé, mais ne la but pas. Il remarqua que Snape n'avait même pas touché à la sienne.

-Parlez moi de ma mère. Et cette fois, dîtes la vérité, dit-il abruptement.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il aurait probablement préféré que Harry se rétracte. Mais le gamin, il le savait, était têtu comme une mule. Snape se demandait d'ailleurs de qui il pouvait bien tenir cela. Lily était tout sauf bornée, et James, bien qu'orgueilleux et fier, savait être raisonnable et ne pas aller au bout de ses idée lorsque c'était nécessaire...

Il laissa ses réflexions de côté, et conjura une chaise. Peu confortable, bancale, sale et laide, mais Harry s'en contenta. Il s'assit et posa sa tasse pleine de thé sur la table basse, prêt à écouter les confessions de Snape.

-Voilà. Si vous voulez que je raconte toute l'histoire, il vaut mieux que je commence par le début. Mais avant (il pointa un long doigt fin vers Harry) Vous devez me promettre de ne raconter cette histoire à personne, entendu Potter ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ne pas en parler à Ron ou Hermione, professeur, avoua-t-il tout naturellement.

Snape le scruta d'un oeil froid.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Vous savez que je risque fortement de me rétracter et de vous ré-expédier dans votre dortoir...

-Parce que je suis un Gryffondor sincère et non pas un vil Serpentard. Je préfère être franc.

Snape eut l'air d'analyser la réponse de son élève. Il retroussa sa lèvre inférieure en signe de mépris, mais poursuivit tout de même.

-Très bien. Je vous autorise à en parler à Granger et Weasley, mais à personne d'autre, est-ce clair ?

-Tout à fait, professeur. Je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable, si vous voulez.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, que Snape décida d'ignorer.

-Pour que vous brisiez le Serment et que je sois tenu responsable de la mort du Survivant? Non merci, Potter. Je préfère partir du principe que vous serez suffisamment intelligent pour tenir votre langue.

Malgré lui, Harry sourit. C'était bien la première fois que Snape sous entendait qu'il était intelligent. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

-Cessez de sourire bêtement Potter, et laissez moi dire ce que j'ai à dire...

Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre sans se préoccuper de lui, en haussant aussi bien les épaules que les sourcils.

Le professeur lui lança un regard assassin, puis soupira. Visiblement, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Je pense qu'il faut remonter à mon enfance, finit-il par dire. Comme vous le savez peut-être, votre mère et moi étions voisins.

-Non, je l'ignorait, déclara gravement Harry. Son professeur ne lui avait encore dit que deux phrases, mais il en avait déjà appris beaucoup.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré durant notre seconde année de primaire, reprit Snape de sa voix lente et morne.

Il n'y avait pas une trace de mélancolie dans sa voix. Il avait l'air de réciter un texte appris par coeur.

« Elle venait d'emménager dans la ville dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu. Nous ne nous adressions que très peu la parole, et pourtant, je ne cessait de l'observer. Apparemment, j'ai toujours eu un don pour l'espionnage...dit-il en ricanant.

Harry sourit, plus pour faire bonne figure que pour autre chose.

-J'ai alors remarqué qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Tout comme vous, elle semblait complètement perdue face aux étranges phénomènes qui se produisaient lorsqu'elle était triste, ou en colère.

Harry repensa inévitablement au jour où il avait fait disparaître la vitre du serpent au zoo, et que Dudley s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la prison du reptile.

-Un jour, j'ai finalement décidé de me manifester, de lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière, et que, moi, j'étais également un sorcier. Au début, elle ne m'a pas cru, bien sûr, mais petit à petit, notre différence nous a rapproché, et nous sommes devenus amis.

Harry surprit alors un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres du professeur. Jamais, sauf en rêve, il ne l'avait vu sourire. C'était aussi impressionnant qu'émouvant.

-Notre amitié se renforça durant notre scolarité, malgré le fait que nous ne soyons pas dans la même maison. Ce fut très difficile de vivre cette amitié, car nous - surtout moi, Lily n'était pas du genre à s'attirer l'antipathie – étions rejetés par nos camarades de maison respectifs. Potter et Black ne cessaient de lui dire d'arrêter de me côtoyer, et moi, et bien...disons que votre père et votre cher parrain aimaient tester leurs compétences magiques sur moi. Mais nous n'avons pas plié.

Snape se pencha vers sa tasse et prit une gorgée, le regard toujours aussi vide. Harry décida de l'imiter. Il se demandait de plus en plus comment cette amitié s'était terminée. Elle semblait éternelle.

-Les choses se compliquèrent lors de ma cinquième année. Les Serpentards me poussaient à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, ayant toujours eu un penchant pour la magie noire, j'étais très tenté de le rejoindre. Mais mon affection pour votre mère était plus forte que tout. Aussi, je me suis moi même présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire que je refusait d'entrer dans ses rangs. Cela le mit très en colère. Il...Il me lança un Doloris, et jura de se venger...

A cette pensée, les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il voulait chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Harry comprenait sa détresse. Il avait lui même reçu son premier Doloris à quatorze ans, et c'était sans doute la pire expérience de sa vie.

-Depuis cette rencontre, mon caractère changea. Je devins...plus...

-« Plus vous ? » osa Harry.

Snape lui lança un regard amusé.

-Votre connaissance en vocabulaire est tout bonnement prodigieuse Potter. Mais dans un sens, vous avez raison. Je devenais plus « comme moi ». Et cela se faisait ressentir dans ma relation avec Lily. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, bien sûr, mais j'avais peur de la vengeance de Lord Voldemort. Cela me mettait...disons... «sur les nerfs », pour m'adapter à votre vocabulaire.

Harry sourit.

-Lily faisait son possible pour me supporter, pour me forcer à aller de l'avant. Mais...(il fit une pause) Un jour, je suis allé trop loin.

Le regard du professeur se perdit, tandis que Harry était pendu à ses lèvres.

-je l'ai traitée de Sang-De-Bourbe.

Harry laissa échappé un hoquet de surprise. C'était comme si Ron traitait Hermione de Sang-De-Bourbe. C'était atroce. Surtout pour Lily.

-En fait, je l'ai traitée de « sale Sang-De-Bourbe »... ...

-Vous êtes vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien, dit Harry. (Au départ, il voulait dire « mais vous n'êtes qu'un gros salop », mais il avait peur que cela fasse tache dans la conversation.)

-Ce n'est que maintenant que vous le remarquez, Potter ? Quelle perspicacité...

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-Et bien...Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nous sommes restés en froids durant quelques temps – quelques années, en fait.

-C'est compréhensible, en effet.

-Et, reprit-il sèchement, comme elle refusait de m'adresser la parole, elle s'est évidemment rapprochée de ses camarades de maison. Elle fréquentait de plus en plus Potter, ce qui me rendait malade.

Snape n'en dit rien mais Harry avait la conviction qu'il était alors rentré dans une très grosse déprime. Du moins, l'éclair de tristesse qui était apparu dans les yeux noirs du professeur le laissait présumer.

-Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, regagner son amitié. Nous étions en fin de septième année, et elle ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné. Je savais que si nous quittions Poudlard sans nous être réconciliés, tout serait fichu. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout.

Une lueur de détermination étincela dans le regard de Snape, et Harry était à deux doigt de mourir d'impatience. Il détestait tous ce suspense.

-Et alors ? L'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

Snape se leva de son siège, et alla s'adosser à l'une des fenêtres magiques de la pièce : les cachots étant situés sous terre, les murs avaient été enchantés pour donner l'illusion d'un dehors.

Harry ne voyait plus le visage du professeur, mais il était persuadé qu'il souriait.

-Alors...alors...soupira-t-il. Alors, je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Une lettre anonyme. Je lui demandait de me rejoindre sous le grand chêne de la cour, juste avant la remise des diplômes. Elle s'y est rendue. ...(soupir)...Je revois encore l'air confus sur son visage. Elle cherchait des yeux le mystérieux destinataire de la lettre...

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Harry aurait explosé de rire. Snape avait dit tout cela avec le même ton insipide que les héros de série à l'eau de rose. Mais il devait avouer que ce ton romantique sonnait très bien dans sa bouche.

-J'ai alors surgi de ma cachette. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fronça les sourcils et commença à faire demi tour. Mais il en fallait plus pour me décourager...

Harry commençait à avoir très peur. Snape n'avait quand même pas...

-Je l'ai alors attrapée par la manche, et je l'ai obligée à croiser mon regard. Merlin...Ces yeux étaient si magnifiques...Aussi verts que l'herbe d'été.

_Je vais vomir,_ pensa Harry.

-Alors...Mon dieu...Moi qui m'étais promis de ne parler de ça à personne...

-Bon, ben, là c'est trop tard, alors, dîtes !

Snape mitrailla Harry du regard.

-Alors je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai demandée en mariage.

Il avait dit cela d'une traite. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais la phrase continuait de résonner dans la tête de Harry. Snape avait demandé sa mère en mariage...

-Elle...bredouilla Harry. Elle a refusé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire cela lorsque les yeux de Snape ne devinrent plus que deux fentes.

-Et bien, non, Potter. Répliqua froidement le professeur. Elle a accepté, figurez-vous.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiée. _Sa mère s'était mariée avec Snape_.

-Vous vouliez connaître le vérité. Ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, et but une grosse rasade de thé.

-Bien...finit-il par soupirer. Continuez, mais pas pitié, passez moi les détails de la nuit de noce.

-Ho ? Vous ne voulez plus tout savoir sur votre mère ? Pourtant, c'était une trèèèès belle nuit. Étoilée, chaude..._très chaude_...

-Non, non. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, cria Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.

Snape eut un petit rictus. Il observa avec amusement Potter jouer des pieds et des mains pour ne plus rien entendre, puis décida de se rasseoir.

-Trêves de plaisanteries, Potter. Mon histoire n'est pas finie.

Harry reprit son calme en riant. Il regarda Snape. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu que toute à l'heure. Il n'était peut-être pas plein de vie – c'était Snape, après tout- mais il avait l'air moins mort qu'au début de la conversation.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Continuez.

-Votre mère et moi vivions heureux. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter ses études pour s'occuper de la maison, et moi, j'entreprenais des études de potion.

Harry remarqua que Snape parlait de cette période heureuse avec nostalgie, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un rêve, trop vite terminé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait connaître la fin tragique de cette histoire.

-Puis...reprit le professeur, non sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, nous eûmes un enfant.

Snape recommença alors à fixer le vide. Son regard se voila, et ses yeux redevinrent ternes et sans vie.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que Snape replonge dans sa torpeur. Du moins, pas avant qu'il n'ait fini l'histoire.

Le professeur cligna des yeux, et tourna lentement la tête vers son élève. Ses yeux brillaient.

-Potter, dit-il en tentant de prendre le contrôle de sa voix, qui commençait à trembloter. Nous allons ici aborder le passage le plus tragique de ma vie. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir...

-Oui.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

-Parfait...

Harry soupira. La voix de Snape était redevenue morne. Sans émotion.

-Nous eûmes donc un enfant. Morphée. Notre bonheur était complet. J'avais tout ce que j'avais cru ne jamais avoir : une femme, un fils, un foyer...

-De l'amour...Finit Harry.

A ces mots, Snape détourna le regard. Il ne dit plus mot durant quelques minutes. Harry attendit.

Lorsqu'en fin le professeur se retourna vers Harry, ses yeux étaient rouges, et les manches de sa chemise mouillées.

-Professeur ? Vous...Vous allez bien ?

Snape planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- Je vais bien, dit-il après un temps d'hésitation. Merci pour votre sollicitude, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Harry sourit. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de voir son détesté professeur pleuré. Il l'aurait aussitôt raconté à toute l'école, et sa réputation de bâtard graisseux effrayant aurait été réduite à néant. Mais là...Il voulait simplement lui dire que pleurer n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Qu'au contraire, il n'était jamais bon de refouler ses émotions.

-Je poursuis, donc...déclara Snape. Nous étions heureux. Je connaissait le bonheur. Mais évidemment, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Severus Snape n'a pas le droit au bonheur...

Il plissa les sourcils et détourna à nouveau ses yeux de Harry.

-Un jour que j'étais parti faire des courses, des Mangemorts attaquèrent la maison. Ils la brûlèrent.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et posée. Bien qu'il soit de dos, Harry pouvait ressentir sa douleur à travers chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

-Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas voulu m'engager chez les Mangemorts. Voldemort avait eut sa vengeance. Il m'avait pris l'une des deux choses qui avait le plus de valeur à mes yeux : mon fils.

Harry étouffa un cri. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...Snape avait eut un fils, et ce dernier lui fit arraché par des Mangemorts, pour une simple histoire de refus. Le professeur devait se sentir affreusement coupable alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Pas étonnant qu'il soir si amer...Il avait tout bonnement perdu foi en la vie...

-Votre mère, en revanche, s'en est sortie. Elle se réfugia chez votre père.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas retourné auprès d'elle ?

-Je voulais retourner auprès d'elle. Mais c'était impossible. Je n'avais plus qu'un ambition : trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le tuer. Albus m'a alors proposé de travailler pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espion. A contre coeur, j'ai accepté. Vous comprenez, Potter ? Pour ma propre sécurité, tout le monde devait croire que j'étais devenu Mangemort. Y compris Lily.

-C'est terrible...Vous avez donc dû faire une croix sur elle...Pour son bien...

Snape hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais je me suis dit qu'elle me connaissait, qu'elle savait que je ne pouvais pas être devenu Mangemort, pas après la mort de mon fils. Mais non.

-Comment ça, « non » ?

-Bon sang, Potter, s'écria soudainement Snape, de qui croyez vous être le fils ? James Potter est votre père, vous le savez, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut forcément dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a finit par avoir votre mère !

-Vous voulez dire que...Qu'elle vous a quitté pour James ?

-Brillant esprit de déduction, Potter. Vous êtes décidément doué dans tous les domaines.

Harry aurait bien répondu quelque chose, mais il était trop occupé à traiter mentalement son père de connard.

-De toute évidence, poursuivit Snape d'un ton tranchant, votre mère ne m'aimait pas suffisamment pour avoir pleinement confiance en moi. Elle a cru Dumbledore, s'est mariée avec Potter, et vous a eut. Pendant que moi je suais sang et eau pour tuer Voldemort, afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Car je l'aimait toujours.

-...

-La suite, vous la connaissez : la prophétie – que j'ai moi même rapportée, soit dit en passant – le meurtre de vos parents, le sacrifice de Lily, la disparition de Voldemort, votre cicatrice, votre célébrité, votre insubordination... ...Ma douleur.

Snape était maintenant appuyé contre le dossier d'une chaise. Son regard était rempli de haine.

Voilà pourquoi Snape le détestait. Il n'était pas seulement le fils de James. Il était aussi celui de celle qu'il a aimait passionnément, mais qui ne lui a pas fait suffisamment confiance. Il était aussi celui qui avait « tué » Voldemort, alors que c'était son ambition la plus profonde.

Il na savait plus quoi dire.

-Voilà, Potter. Vous savez tout. Je suis responsable de la mort de mon fils et de ma femme. Vous avez réussi à me faire remémorer les instants les plus douloureux de ma vie.

-Mais...(il se rapprocha gentiment de Snape) Je vous ai aussi forcé à vous rappeler des plus beaux moments de votre vie, non ?

Il quitta alors ses yeux du coussin de la chaise qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes, et fusilla Harry du regard. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de revoir ma mère, après son mariage avec mon père, demanda calmement Harry, une fois situé à une distance respectable du professeur.

-Bien sûr que non. Pour plusieurs raisons : je m'étais juré de ne plus la revoir tant que Lord Voldemort serait en vie. Et aussi...La voir avec mon pire ennemi était trop dur. C'est Albus qui m'a annoncé leur union...

-Ho.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Harry but une gorgée de thé, puis se rapprocha de nouveau de Snape. Il regarda intensément sa main. Puis son bras, son épaule. Il avait envie d'y poser sa propre main, dans un geste de réconfort. Mais il se ravisa. Bien qu'il soit désolé pour Snape, et qu'il comprenait mieux son amertume, il ne pouvait toujours pas dire qu'il l'appréciait.

-Et...ça fait combien de temps ? Je veux dire...Votre fils...

Snape soupira, le regard vide.

-Seize ans aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Harry tremblaient. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais il devait dire quelque chose.

-Je suis vraiment désol-

-Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, Potter. Si je vous ai parlé de tout cela, c'est parce que je pense que vous méritez de connaître la vérité. Surtout pas pour que vous vous apitoyiez sur mon sort. Maintenait allez vous coucher.

-Quoi? Mais vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer comme ç-

-DEHORS, POTTER !

-Mais je-

Snape dressa alors son bras dans la direction de Harry, et se dernier fut propulsé par une force incroyable hors de la pièce. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », le survivant se trouva plaqué contre la porte fermée. Sa tête heurta violemment le chêne qui composait la porte, et le choc fit tomber sa poupée de sa poche – la fameuse poupée de son enfance.

Au début, Snape n'y prêta aucun attention. Puis, alors qu'il se rapprochait de Harry pour le jeter dehors, il passa devant la poupée, et la regarda avec intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA C'EST A MOI ! Hurla Harry.

Il se pencha et ramassa la poupée au moment où les doigts de Snape allaient s'y refermer.

-Potter, dit-il calmement, mais avec menace. Montrez moi cette poupée.

-Non !

Harry commençait à paniquer. Snape devait sûrement penser que la peluche était une méchante caricature de lui même, une mauvaise blague que son élève détesté aurait pu lui faire. C'est vrai que de loin, la poupée ressemblait vaguement à Snape. Mais cette dernière dégageait une telle chaleur que cela ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Potter. Donnez . Moi . Cette . Poupée.

-NON !

Puis, avant que Snape ne la lui arrache des mains, Harry s'enfuit de la salle, ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita vers son dortoir.

Il s'enfouit alors sous sa couverture, et tenta de s'endormir, en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les revews! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! ( j'ai mis que Harry avait survécu à Voldemort en 1982, mais je n'ai pas été vérifier. Donc ne m'en voulez pas si je me suis trompée...)**

* * *

Harry passa une nuit atroce. Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'aux environs de cinq heures, la conversation d'avec Snape ne voulant pas quitter son esprit. Les mots repassaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, à tel point qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien dire. Il revoyait le visage de Snape, heureux lorsqu'il parlait de son mariage, déprimé lorsqu'il se remémorait la mort de son fils. Merlin...en une heure, il en avait appris plus sur Snape et sa mère qu'en seize ans... Si seulement le professeur avait accepté de lui parler plus tôt...Cela lui aurait empêcher d'aduler un homme qu'il détestait comme personne, à présent. Ho oui...Harry haïssait vraiment James. Encore plus qu'à son sortir de la Pensine...

Le Gryffondor bénit le ciel d'être un vendredi soir : peu importait qu'il ne se soit endormi qu'à cinq heures de matin, demain, c'était samedi, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait faire la grasse matinée. Il n'aurait jamais pu se lever à 7 heures et encore moins aller en cours...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne fut donc pas surprit de voir que tous ses camarades de dortoirs étaient déjà descendus. A en juger par la douce lueur qui émanait des fenêtres, il devait au moins être onze heures.

Mais ce qui surprit beaucoup plus le jeune homme, c'était la netteté avec laquelle tous les détails de la pièce lui apparaissaient. Car rappelons le, Harry Potter était myope comme une taupe, et était tout juste capable de voir à deux centimètres devant lui sans ses lunettes.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas dormi avec – après tout, il s'était tellement précipité sur son lit la veille que cela ne l'aurait pas surpris – mais non, ses lunettes reposaient bien sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'une photo de sa mère.

Étonné, Harry décida tout de même de mettre ses lunettes, mais les retira aussitôt lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il voyait fort flou à travers ses verres.

_Étrange, _pensa-t-il._ Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que la myopie se guérissait d'elle même en une nuit..._

Il haussa les épaules – ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de bizarre – s'étira, bâilla et s'extirpa enfin de son lit aux couvertures moelleuses et rouges. Il enfila rapidement un pull – rouge et or, évidemment – ainsi qu'un jean, mit ses chaussures et sortit de la salle commune, dans le but de prendre un petit déjeuné bien mérité.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, pratiquement tous les élèves avaient déjà fini de manger. Ils ne restaient que quelques Poufsoufles de deuxième année, deux ou trois Gryffondor de troisième année que Harry ne connaissait que de nom, ainsi que ses amis de sixième année, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Dean, qui l'avaient sûrement attendu.

-Harry ! Ça va, on a pas fait trop de bruit ce matin ? Demanda Dean avec un air malicieux.

-Heu, nan, ça va...répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de Neville.

-Tu excuseras Seamus de ne pas t'avoir attendu, reprit le métisse, mais il avait entraînement de Bavboules.

-'Pas grave, dit machinalement Harry : pour être franc, il en voulait toujours un peu à Seamus de ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, et donc son absence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Bon...Ben maintenant que tu es là et qu'on t'a dit bonjour, on va vous laisser, ok ? Neville et moi devons travailler sur notre devoir de métamorphose.. (Dean attrapa Neville par l'épaule) Entre nuls, 'faut bien s'aider !

Neville adressa un sourire navré à Ron, Hermione et Harry, leur souhaita une bonne fin de matinée et partit en direction de la salle commune en compagnie de Dean.

Les trois amis mangèrent tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, parfois en riant, parfois avec éclat. Quand tout à coup, Hermione dévisagea Harry et planta ses yeux noisettes dans les siens. Harry la fixa, mais la jeune fille n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer.

-Quoi ? Finit-il par demander en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Qu'as-tu fait de tes lunettes ?

Ron décolla pour la première fois ses yeux de son assiette et regarda attentivement Harry.

-Ha ouais, c'est vrai, t'as pas mis tes lunettes aujourd'hui. Ça fait bizarre...

Harry s'apprêta à répondre que pour une raison inexplicable, il y voyait parfaitement sans ses lunettes, et que de toute façon ça l'arrangeait car elles étaient peu pratiques pour le Quidditch, mais Hermione, scrutant toujours ses yeux, prit la parole la première.

-Ha je sais ! Tu as mis des lentilles !

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Non...Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mais si, tu as mis des lentilles : tes yeux n'ont pas la même couleur que d'habitude.

-Hein ? S'écria-t-il. C'est impossible, Hermione !

-Mais si, je te jure ! Tiens, regarde, Ron...

Le rouquin se pencha à son tour vers son ami, analysa ses yeux, puis hocha la tête.

-Ha ouais...T'as raison, Hermione...Ses yeux sont plus sombres...

-C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Harry en détournant son regard, agacé. Comment mes yeux ont-ils pu changer de couleur, je vous dit que je n'ai pas mis de lentilles !

-Harry, je te prie de me croire...Tes yeux sont beaucoup plus foncés.

-Oui, reprit Ron, avant ils étaient verts émeraude, maintenant ils sont verts bouteille...

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ses amis avaient l'air sérieux.

-Mais...bredouilla-t-il, Comment...Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry, avoua Hermione. Mais ça a sûrement un lien avec le fait que tu n'aies plus besoin de tes lunettes. Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Wow, wow WOW ! Hermione ! Cria Ron. Harry n'est pas malade, okay ? C'est tout l'inverse, il voit _mieux_ !

-Ron, maugréa la jeune fille, on ne sait jamais. C'est peut-être un symptôme d'une maladie rare et grave.

-Tu as déjà entendu parlé d'une maladie qui guéri la myopie, toi ? Ricana Harry en entraînant Ron dans son hilarité.

-Vous ne pouvez donc pas être sérieux deux minutes, reprit Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça, Harry. Cela ne coûte rien d'aller demander son avis à Madame Pomfresh, non ?

Harry regarda Ron, amusé, puis Hermione, grave, et finit par soupirer.

-Très bien...Si ça peut te rassurer...

Il finit son bol de céréales en trois cuillerée, puis se leva de sa chaise.

-Allons-y !

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent donc d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. Harry ne fut pas mécontent de découvrir que cette dernière était vide de monde. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser des gens ce matin, encore moins des mourants incapables de souffrir en silence.

Une seconde...Que venait-il de penser ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se montrer si peu compréhensif envers les personnes en difficultés...

-Encore vous, Potter ? Vous avez pris un abonnement, ou bien ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait que très vaguement prêté attention à ce que venait de dire Madame Pomfresh. Heureusement, un coup de coude discret de Hermione lui signala que c'était à son tour de parler.

-Heu, bredouilla-t-il...Heu...je viens vous voir parce que...ahm...Comment dire...Je ne suis plus myope et je crois que ce n'est pas normal.

Pomfresh dévisagea Harry comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que Gilderoy Lockart avait gagné le prix Nobel de Physique Nucléaire.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Heu...

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement et, après avoir murmuré un petit « laisse je m'en charge », elle se plaça entre Harry et l'infirmière et prit la parole.

-Madame, nous venons vous voir car Harry dit ne plus avoir besoin de ses lunettes, car que depuis ce matin, il voit parfaitement bien. De plus, Ron et moi avons remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement obscurcis... Nous voulions donc savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Pomfresh examina longuement Harry de ses yeux scrutateurs. Ron et Hermione attendaient patiemment le verdict, tandis que leur ami commençait à trépigner sur ses jambes.

-Alors ? Dit-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie, si le fait d'avoir une vue impeccable est un annonciateur d'une mort prochaine, j'aimerais autant que vous me le disiez tout de suite, ça m'éviterais de perdre les quelques heures qu'il me reste à vivre...

Pomfresh se redressa et toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur – ce qui était étonnamment impressionnant pour une femme d'un mètre soixante – tout en croisant les bras et en pinçant les lèvres.

-Mr Potter, s'exclama-t-elle, si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous ausculte, il ne fallait pas venir à l'infirmerie.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons en direction de son bureau, en ordonnant au Gryffondor de ne pas bouger.

Le jeune homme grogna, et Hermione le fusillait du regard.

-...Quoi ?

-Enfin, Harry, tu pourrais être plus aimable, tout de même, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

-Ho, Hermione, arrête de faire ta rabat joie ! Harry voulait juste plaisanter un peu !

Harry donna une petit tape affective à Ron pour le remercier d'avoir prit sa défense, pendant que Hermione secouait la tête en murmurant des « non mais j'vous jure ...»

Madame Pomfresh revint donc, après quelques minutes, vers les trois adolescents, armée d'un immense parchemin. Elle l'accrocha au mur, et demanda à Harry de reculer de six pas. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

Le parchemin – qui ressemblait plus à une toile - était en vérité un test qui permettait de mesurer sa vue. Des lettres de tailles diverses y étaient éparpillées, le but étant de réussir à toutes les lire, et ce malgré la distance qui séparait le cobaye du mur sur lequel la toile était suspendue.

-Allons-y, Mr Potter, déclara l'infirmière en montrant la première rangée de lettres à Harry. Que voyez vous ?

-P, F, R, H, J, R, T, Y...

-Très bien, passons à la ligne du dessous.

Les lettres, quoique plus petites que les précédentes, ne posèrent aucun problème à Harry qui y voyait comme deux. Ron et Hermione ne purent qu'être très impressionnés. Eux même, qui avaient pourtant tout deux une vue correcte, auraient été incapables de lire la dernière ligne. Pomfresh n'eut pas l'air moins surprise que ses patients. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Harry réussisse entièrement le test.

-C'est bon, vous me croyez, maintenant ? Déclara Harry d'un air satisfait.

Pomfresh hocha la tête, médusée.

-Ça alors...dit-elle presque dans un murmure. Je n'avais pas rencontré un élève doté d'une telle vue depuis...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis regarda Harry comme si elle le rencontrait pour la première fois.

-...Êtes- vous vraiment le fils de James Potter ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Harry répondit par un petit sourire crispé. Oui, il était le fils de James Potter, et il se le reprochait bien assez comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter. Hermione avait dû remarqué la tension qui avait parcourue Harry à l'entente du nom de son père, et décida de changer de sujet.

-Avez-vous une explication, madame ? Vous pensez que sa guérison est liée au changement de couleur de ses yeux ?

-Oui, ça ne peut être que lié, répondit-elle après un petit temps de réflexion, mais le fait est que je n'ai jamais rencontré un cas similaire auparavant. Mr Potter est décidément une curiosité scientifique personnifiée...

-Mais, vous croyez que c'est grave ? Demanda timidement Ron en fixant Harry avec appréhension.

-Pour être franche, non. Je ne pense pas que ces changements physiques provoquent une quelconque répercutions sur sa santé.

Elle concentra alors son attention sur Harry, en plissant les yeux, comme si elle essayait de repérer un détail qui aurait pu lui échapper.

-Je me demande si...

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, releva ses cheveux et passa son doigt sur sa cicatrice. Harry recula brusquement. La dernière fois qu'une personne avait touché sa cicatrice, c'était Voldemort. Même si Madame Pomfresh n'était pas un dangereux psychopathe à la tête de serpent, il n'appréciait pas tellement le contact.

Harry lança alors un regard alarmé à ses amis, qui ne pouvaient camoufler leur inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que ma cicatrice vient faire dans cette histoire ? S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

-Et bien...Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais puisque Vous-Savez-Qui vous vous a accidentellement légué quelques unes de ses aptitudes magiques – le Fourchelangue, par exemple – je me demande s'il n'aurait pas pu également...

-Vous voulez dire que Harry aurait pu hériter d'autre choses que des pouvoirs de Voldemort ? S'exclama Hermione.

La révélation fut si dure que Ron ne pensa même pas à tressaillir à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Miss.

Harry eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il s'assit brutalement sur le lit le plus proche, histoire de ne pas s'évanouir.

-Vous...Vous voulez dire qu'il m'a aussi relégué quelques une de ces capacités _natuerelles_ ? Comme...comme une bonne vision ?

-Pire, Potter. A en juger par la couleur de vos yeux, il vous a sûrement donné quelques unes de ses caractéristiques _physiques._

Harry eut un gros blanc.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Harry va se transformer en mini Vous-Savez-Qui ? Hurla Ron, incapable de contrôler son degré d'affolement - ou de connerie.

-C'est absurde ! Pesta Hermione en tentant de parler plus fort que les hurlements de Ron. Personne n'a jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose ! Et pourquoi ces changements ne se manifestent que maintenant, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi pas à sa naissance ?

-Je vous le répète, Granger, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-De plus, poursuivit la jeune fille, emportée par sa logique implacable, Tom Jedusor avait les yeux bleus, il me semble, or, les yeux de Harry s'obscurcissent, ils ne virent pas au bleu !

-Harry en Jedusor ! Harry en Jedusor ! Gémissait Ron.

-Granger, je -

-CA SUFFIT !

Hermione, Pomfresh et Ron s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler – ou de hurler- et fixèrent tout trois le Gryffondor assis sur le lit.

-Harry...

-Non, écoute, Hermione, Madame Pomfresh a raison, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Ron, je te jure que je ne me transformerais pas en Voldemort. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je suis bien décidé à le savoir. (il sourit méchamment) Et de toute évidence, ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai quoique ce soit.

Pomfresh laissa échapper un petit cri outré.

-Et bien, Potter, si mon infirmerie ne vous convient pas, rien de vous retiens. J'allais justement vous proposer mon aide en faisant quelques recherches de mon côté, mais puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul !

Harry haussa un sourcil qui devait sûrement signifier « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses », puis Pomfresh tourna sèchement les talons en grommelant quelque chose comme « le gosse le plus insupportable depuis Snape ».

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose mais Hermione et Ron lui prirent chacun un bras et l'entraînèrent hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

-Le mieux est sûrement de chercher à la bibliothèque, fit Hermione, avide de nouvelles connaissances.

Harry hocha la tête, mais Ron ne parut pas partager l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

-C'est à dire que...Il est déjà midi et...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as faim, Ronald, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu as faim.

Un gargouillement se fit alors entendre et Ron regarda Hermione, non sans une certaine fatalité.

-Mais on a mangé il n'y a même pas une heure ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Tu as combien d'estomacs, exactement ?

-Ron Weasley, le seul homme qui possède plus d'estomacs que les vaches, dit dramatiquement Harry.

La réflexion fit sourire Ron, mais Hermione n'avait, elle, pas l'air de vouloir rire. En fait, si les regards pouvaient tuer, le dernier garçon de la lignée Weasley ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde.

-Laisse le, Hermione. De toute façon, Ron nous sera sûrement plus utile dans la Grande Salle à pratiquer la seule activité dans laquelle il semble exceller qu'assis en comptant les minutes qui le séparent de son prochain repas.

Ron devint alors très pâle, et Hermione regarda Harry avec effarement.

-Bien...Déclara froidement Ron. Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi...Je retourne donc à la seule activité dans laquelle j'excelle...

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné de l'attitude de son ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu lui demander la raison de son comportement, le rouquin était déjà parti.

-...Ben...Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

-Ce qui lui prend ? Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! Harry, pourquoi lui as-tu parlé aussi méchamment ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je plaisantais ! C'était pas méchant !

Hermione se calma devant la sincérité de son ami, et le prit par l'épaule.

-Non, Harry. Je te jure. On avait vraiment pas l'impression que tu plaisantais. Tu avais vraiment l'air sérieux...Ta voix était froide, et...ce rictus...

Hermione fit une grimace qui n'avait rien de chaleureux.

-C'est ridicule, Hermione, pesta Harry. Je n'ai même pas conscience d'avoir fait ça. Hermione, ce sont les Serpentards qui « rictussent ». Pas les Gryffondors.

Elle prit un air compatissant.

-Je t'assure, Harry. Tu n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais depuis ce matin, tu as l'air différent. Regarde ton attitude envers Pomfresh, tout à l'heure. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi cynique. On aurait dit...

-Oui ? Susurra Harry, dont une leur d'avidité illuminait ses yeux verts foncés.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Rien...rien Har-

-Si, tu allais dire quelque chose ! Allez, dis-le !

-Non, Harr-

-Avoue-le ! Cria-t-il, aussi paniqué que énervé. Avoue que depuis ce matin, j'agis comme...

-Comme Snape ! Hurla Hermione. Oui, je l'avoue, t'es content ?

Hermione bouscula alors Harry et se précipita vers la bibliothèque, laissant son ami seul au milieu des couloirs.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et en sorti sa petite poupée. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et une puissante chaleur l'envahit alors.

-Non, Hermione...murmura-t-il. Non, je ne suis pas content. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler.

Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de la chaleur agréable que lui prodigait sa peluche.

_ Moi, je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'est l'amour..._

* * *

Lorsque Harry rejoignit Hermione à la bibliothèque, cette dernière était déjà enfouie sous une tonne de grimoires.

-Alors...fit Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'espace d'un instant, il cru que Hermione allait l'envoyer balader, mais c'était mal la connaître. Hermione n'était pas rancunière. Du moins, pas avec Harry.

-Non, rien...J'ai commencé par chercher dans les livres traitant sur les impardonnables, pour voir s'ils ne parlaient pas de possibles effets secondaires dans le cas où l'on survit à un _Avada Kedavra_, mais sans succès.

Harry allait répondre que en effet, il était difficile de ressentir des effets secondaires lorsqu'on est mort, mais il se retint. Il prit donc l'un des livres entassé sur la table, et se mit à chercher.

Après plusieurs minutes, Hermione s'écria enfin qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

-Regarde, dit-elle à Harry en lui montrant un paragraphe. Celui là à l'air plus approfondi que les autres, tu ne trouve pas ?

Harry doutait de trouver quoique ce soit dans un paragraphe d'à peine quinze lignes, mais il ne voulait pas briser la mine réjouie de son amie, et se contenta de lire à haute voix :

-« Sortilège de mort, ou _Avada Kedavra : _Provoque la mort indolore et instantanée de la victime, dans un puissant rayon vert. La seule personne ayant survécu à ce jour n'est autre que Harry Potter.

Contre-sort : Jusqu'à la date du 31 octobre 1982, date de la non-mort de Harry Potter, le contre sort était inconnu. Il apparaît néanmoins qu'il soit possible de contrer ce sort, et ce sans baguette ni magie, puisque le jeune survivant n'était alors âgé que d' un an. D'après les faits, sa mère – Lily Evans Potter – ce serait sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de son enfant, créant ainsi une barrière protectrice infaillible. Il serait donc possible que la parade au sortilège de mort soit tout simplement l'amour, mais les avis divergent encore sur ce point.

Effets secondaires : Les recherches concernant d'éventuelles séquelles sont encore très floues, puisque Harry Potter est la seule et unique personne ayant survécu au sortilège » - Punaise, on va commencer à le savoir ! - « Le jeune Potter n'a conservé aucun dommage physique, si ce n'est une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. En revanche, il semble avoir hérité de certains des pouvoirs de son agresseur – Lord Voldemort – dont la capacité de parler aux Serpents, ainsi que d'un lien télépathique unique le connectant à l'esprit du mage noir. » ... Et c'est tout ?

Hermione referma le livre avec rage.

-Hermione, on n'a rien appris du tout !

-Bon, écoute, Harry, c'est la chose la plus creusée que j'ai pu trouvée. Comme ils disent, tu es la seule personne qui a survécu. Tu es la seule personne sur laquelle les scientifiques peuvent s'appuyer...Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver autre chose que ce qu'on vient de lire...

Harry tomba des nues. C'était bien la première fois que Hermione baissait les bras face à une recherche.

-Sinon, finit-il par dire innocemment, lorsque tu rentreras chez toi à Noël, tu pourras toujours chercher sur internet...

Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

-Et puis quoi, encore ! La bibliothèque est la source la plus sûre ! Chercher sur internet serait de la triche, ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Harry, si on avait cherché sur le web à chaque fois qu'on s'est retrouvés confrontés à une énigme, nos aventures n'auraient pas duré plus de deux chapitres !

Elle abattu alors l'un des grimoires sur la table afin d'appuyer ses dire.

-Non, Harry. Je refuse de céder à la facilité ! Je te jure que je trouverais ce que je cherche _dans les livres !_

Sur ce, elle reparti en direction d'autres rayons, d'un pas dynamique.

Harry sourit.

Hermione était si prévisible...


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que la Terminale S pouvait être aussi prenante. (j'aurais dû aller en L, je le savais !) Mais enfin, même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre, je les ai évidemment toutes lues, et surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas ! **

* * *

Harry et Hermione passèrent la journée à la bibliothèque, cherchant frénétiquement quelques malheureuses informations sur les changements physiques de Harry, mais sans succès. C'est donc aux alentours de dix neuf heures, dépités et fatigués, qu'ils se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle, happés par l'appel de la nourriture.

-Tu crois que Ron m'en veut encore ? demanda Harry à Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs qui menaient au réfectoire.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Ron ne restera pas fâché très longtemps. Surtout si tu t'excuses, en lui disant ne pas savoir ce que tu faisais.

Harry grogna mais finit par trouver que c'était en effet la meilleure solution pour que son ami cesse de lui faire la tête.

Celui qui avait inventé les excuses méritait de brûler en Enfer.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas la fine silhouette du directeur se profiler à l'angle d'un couloir et, de ce fait, le percuta de plein fouet.

-Oh, Professeur ! S'écria Harry en époussetant sa robe d'un geste machinal. Je ne vous avez pas vu...

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Tu devais sûrement être perdu dans tes pensées...

Le directeur adressa alors un sourire chaleureux à ses élèves. Mais lorsque ces yeux bleus croisèrent le regard gêné de Harry, ses lèvres frémirent et sa bonne humeur s'envola.

-Heu...bredouilla Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ?

Dumbledore mit un certain temps avant de répondre, ce qui laissa le temps aux deux amis de se dévisager d'un air inquiet.

-Harry. Je veux que tu viennes dans mon bureau.

-Ho, mais, professeur ! Protesta-t-il. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin ! Je ne pourrais pas aller dîner avant de-

-Tout de suite, Harry.

Le ton du directeur ne permettait aucune réplique. Harry avait déjà vu Dumbledore en colère peut-être une ou deux fois, et cela lui avait amplement suffit. Le vieil homme pouvait se montrer encore plus effrayant que Snape, si le coeur y était.

Le jeune homme déglutit, et adressa un faible « au revoir » à Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne parte. J'expliquerai tout à Ron.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de gratitude, puis emboîta le pas de Dumbledore, en direction de son bureau.

Les deux hommes marchèrent durant un bon bout de temps dans les méandres de Poudlard – le bureau de Dumbledore était assez loin de la Grande Salle – et Harry remarqua que le directeur ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hermione. Il se contentait de se rendre d'un air grave vers son bureau, en ne prêtant aucun attention à son élève. Harry espérait fortement que Dumbledore n'allait pas recommencer à l'ignorer comme l'année passé, car, s'il se souvenait bien, ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé. D'accord, ils avaient réussi à sortir Sirius de derrière le voile seulement quelques semaines plus tard, mais tout de même.

Ils passèrent devant la gargouille (Harry ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe que Dumbledore avait employé, mais ça avait sûrement un très grand rapport avec la magie), montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon, et entrèrent dans l'immense et lumineux bureau.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore, en souriant faiblement, sûrement dans le but de mettre son invité à l'aise. Assied toi, Harry.

Harry s'exécuta. Dumbledore prit place dans un fauteuil en face de lui dans un long soupir.

Un silence gênant s'installa peu à peu, durant lequel Dumbledore sembla réfléchir, ses yeux bleus électriques fixant le vide. Même Fumsek se gardait de gazouiller. Harry, qui commençait à se demander si son directeur se souvenait qu'il était là, décida de manifester sa présence par un petit toussotement.

-Excuse moi, Harry, répondit le directeur après être sorti de ses pensées. Je cherchais mes mots...Ce que je vais te dire est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de la guerre, et donc du monde...

-Ho, chic.

-Par où commencer...

Les yeux de Dumbledore se remirent à pétiller. Harry, comme à peu près toute personne saine d'esprit vivant à Poudlard, n'aimait pas lorsque les yeux de Dumbledore se mettaient à pétiller.

-Harry, est-ce que tu veux un...

-NON ! Cria Harry en se levant de son siège. JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-DE-BONBON-OU-QUOIQUE-CE-SOIT-AU-CITRON-PROFESSEUR.

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de hurler sur le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

Il se passa maladroitement la main dans les cheveux.

-Je...Je suis désolé, professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Cela ne fait rien, Harry, répondit le directeur en avalant une friandise, au moins, toi, tu as la décence de t'excuser lorsque tu refuses un de mes délicieux bonbons – même après t'être mis en colère contre moi. Ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, et ça me laisse à penser que ton cas n'est pas encore désespéré.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois à son élève. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une trace d'inquiétude derrière son apparence chaleureuse. Que lui cachait donc le directeur ?

-Comment ça, « désespéré », professeur ?

Albus haussa les sourcils.

-Ho, je vois, soupira Harry. Encore un de vos fameux « tu le sauras bien assez tôt ». (Il marqua une pause, se rendant compte de son insolence) Excusez moi, professeur. Je suis un peu à cran, aujourd'hui...

Harry se rassit tristement dans son fauteuil, en se mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues.

-Bref...finit-il par murmurer. Que vouliez vous me dire ?

Dumbledore fixa alors intensément Harry.

-Harry. J'ai été mis au courant de ta petite conversation d'avec Severus. Celle d'hier.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il se redressa sur son siège.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Car oui, Harry était persuadé que jamais Snape n'aurait été raconter ça au directeur.

-Sache que Poudlard, et tout ce qu'il s'y passe, n'a absolument aucun secret pour moi, répondit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, se vit-il obligé d'ajouter. Je ne connais pas votre conversation en détail. Je sais simplement que vous avez discuté.

Savoir que le directeur pouvait être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'école ne mit pas Harry très à l'aise.

-Donc, Harry, reprit Albus, j'ai été mis au courant de votre conversation. Harry, je suis conscient que tu traverses une période difficile, de doutes, et il est tout à fait normal que tu aies chercher à en savoir plus sur ta mère.

Harry se senti un peu désarmé. Était-il si prévisible ?

-Mais Harry, s'il te plaît. Et écoute moi, c'est extrêmement important.

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et capta toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Pour ta propre sécurité, et également pour celle de Severus. Tu ne dois plus t'approcher de lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry cru que c'était une blague, et faillit éclater de rire. Mais le directeur était des plus sérieux. Son regard était autoritaire et posé. Rien ne laissait présager une quelconque plaisanterie.

-Mais...pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Enfin, pas que ça me dérange de ne plus voir Snape, mais pourquoi ? Vous craigniez qu'un jour, on ne s'entre tue ?

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.

-Non, Harry. Je sais bien que vous vous aimez trop pour vous entre tuer. (Harry eut un petit rire ironique). Mais voilà. Il se trouve que Voldemort a entendu parlé de la prophétie, celle qui dit que seules tes forces mêlées à celles de ton père pourra le vaincre.

-Il a dû être bien content ce jour là, non ? Savoir que je ne pourrai plus rien faire contre lui...En tout cas, si ça avait été moi, j'aurais été plutôt de bonne humeur.

-Peut-être, reprit sérieusement Albus. Néanmoins, tu sais que Voldemort a toujours accordé beaucoup d'impotence aux prophéties. (Harry hocha la tête) Bien. Et bien, malgré le fait qu'il est sûr et certain que James Potter soit mort, Voldemort ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que cette prophétie doit forcément avoir une signification, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais été prononcée.

-Où voulez vous en venir ?

-Où je veux en venir, poursuivit-il en se passant le main dans sa barbe, c'est que Voldemort est en ce moment même en train de se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui pourraient potentiellement être ton père.

Harry sursauta.

-Vous voulez dire...Qu'il y a tout de même une toute petite chance pour que je ne sois pas le fils de cet idiot ?

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux du directeur.

-Tu ne t'ai toujours pas remis de cette expérience dans le Pensine de Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en veux toujours à James...C'est dommage, Harry, parce qu'il n'y a absolument, et je dis bien _absolument_ aucune chance pour qu'il ne soit pas ton père.

Harry faillit lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait autant sur le « absolument », mais cette question ne lui parut pas d'une importance capitale.

-Voldemort prend simplement ses précautions.

-Attendez, s'emporta Harry. Vous êtes en train de me dire que Voldemort tue en ce moment même des innocents « juste au cas où » ?

Le directeur acquiesça, et Harry fit une moue dégoûtée.

-C'est horrible...Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Snape.

-Réfléchis, Harry. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que toi et Severus entretenez des relations autres que professeur-élève...

-« Autres que professeur-élève » ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais avec lui ? Fit-il en retroussant le côté supérieur droit de sa lèvre.

Albus gloussa.

-Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris. Je parlais, par exemple, de vos confrontations. Si toi et Severus continuez ces conversations – surtout sur ta mère - et que, par conséquent, vous vous rapprochez, Voldemort pourrait avoir des doutes envers Severus. Il pourrait le tuer.

-Ça serait dramatique...Ricana Harry.

-En effet, Harry, ça serait dramatique pour l'issue du monde sorcier. L'avenir du monde repose aussi bien sur lui que sur toi, et ce d'une manière que tu n'imagine même pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. D'accord, le boulot de Snape était très dangereux – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ça – mais bon. Il n'était pas non plus un élément central de la guerre ! Un espion, ça se remplace, non ?

-Est-ce que...finit par demander Harry après une courte réflexion, est-ce que Voldemort ne soupçonne pas déjà Snape ? Après tout, il a eu un enfant avec ma mère peu de temps avant ma naissance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il t'a aussi raconté ça ? S'écria le directeur d'un air contrarié. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne...Surtout pas à toi...Enfin ce qui est fait est fait. En ce qui concerne Morphée, Voldemort ignore son existence. Severus, bien qu'il ait refusé d'offrir une vie cloîtrée sous Fidelitas à sa famille, avait tout de même pris quelques précautions en matière de protection. Il avait jeté à son fils un puissant sort de dissimulation, de sorte à ce que seules quelques personnes – Lily, James, lui même et moi - ne soient au courant de l'existence de Morphée.

-Pourquoi James ? Ils se détestaient !

-Parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Lily. Et que Severus ne se souciait que du bonheur de sa famille...Qui l'eut cru, de la part d'un être aussi égoïste que lui...Comme quoi, l'amour peut vraiment changer un homme...

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais classé Snape dans la catégorie des personnes généreuses, il n'avait jamais non plus vraiment pensé à lui en tant qu'égoïste. De salop, d'arrogant, de borné, de sarcastique, oui, mais pas vraiment d'égoïste.

-Donc, si je résume, fit Harry, je doit à tout prix éviter Snape, sinon Voldemort pourrait croire que c'est mon père, et donc le tuer.

-Exactement.

Harry haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête.

-Voldemort possède décidément une logique implacable. C'est vrai, il suffit que Snape me demande le sel à la cantine pour faire de lui mon père. CQFD.

-J'ai également tenu le même discours à Severus, reprit Albus sans prêter attention à la remarque de Harry. Si tout ce passe bien, il devrait également t'éviter. Il n'empêche que...

-Que ?

-Il n'empêche que Severus avait l'air très désireux de te parler de quelque chose à propos d'une peluche, il me semble. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas t'approcher pour autre chose que les cours, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Fais très attention, Harry. Si Severus te pose des questions ou souhaite obtenir un entretient avec toi, invente une excuse. Ou rappelle lui simplement qu'il n'est plus sensé te parler. C'est très important, Harry, promets le moi.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir pourquoi Snape s'intéressait autant à sa peluche. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de compromettre sa vie et celle de son professeur par pur égoïsme. Si Dumbledore lui ordonnait de ne plus approcher Snape, il devait sûrement avoir de très bonnes raisons. Et puis, en qui pouvait-il avoir confiance, si ce n'est en Dumbledore ?

-C'est d'accord, professeur. Je vous promet que je n'essaierai pas de reparler à Snape.

Albus soupira un petit « bien », puis s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Voulais-tu me parler d'autre chose, Harry ?

Il hésita.

-Et bien...Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je ne porte plus de lunettes ? Depuis ce matin, ma myopie semble guérie. De plus, d'après Hermione et Ron, mes yeux auraient changé de couleur. Nous avons été demander conseil à Madame Pomfresh, qui nous a dit que cela pouvait peut-être être dû à un effet secondaire de l_'Avada Kedavra_ que m'a lancé Voldemort lorsque j'étais petit, mais nous n'en savons pas plus...

Dumbledore fixa de nouveau Harry, d'un air profondément sage.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais Pompom a sûrement raison. Tu devrais poursuivre tes recherches dans cette voie. Je te promets de chercher également de mon côté.

-Merci, professeur, fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-C'est tout naturel, Harry.

Ils sourirent.

-Bien...Je suppose que je peux aller manger, maintenant ? Demanda timidement le Gryffondor.

-Oui, vas-y, Harry. Je ne te retiens plus.

-D'accord, alors, au revoir, monsieur.

Harry sourit de nouveau à son directeur, puis s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait au couloir.

Albus se leva et alla caresser son phénix, un air profondément peiné au visage.

-Je suis tellement désolé... « Harry ». Mais il le faut... Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et ne se ressemblaient pas. Ron, après deux journées entières passées à bouder, accepta enfin de s'excuser auprès de Harry. Oui, c'était bien _Ron_ et non pas Harry qui était allé se faire pardonner pour sa conduite légèrement trop impulsive. Ron. En effet, Harry, à force de piques et de remarques acides par-ci par-là, avait réussi à le faire culpabiliser, et avait donc récupéré son meilleur ami sans s'abaisser à quoi que ce soit. Hermione lui avait fait remarqué que ce qu'il avait fait était digne d'un vil Serpentard, mais Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention.

De toute manière, le jeune Gryffondor avait d'autres strongulots à fouetter. Chaque matin, en se regardant dans le miroir, il constatait quelques changements très subtils dans son anatomie : la courbure de ses sourcils qui était à présent moins prononcée, la forme de ses ongles, plus arrondie, la longueur de ses doigts, plus longs et fins, ses yeux, plus sombres – trop sombres. Presque noirs.

Mais ces modifications étaient si discrètes qu'elles ne l'avaient pas tellement frappées au premier abord. Ce n'est que quelques semaines après sa première « modification » qu'il remarqua que quelque chose changeait définitivement en lui.

Il ressemblait toujours autant à James. C'était indubitable. Mais à présent, il semblait également avoir un petit quelque chose de Lily. Un petit air, comme on dit. Comme des légères, très légères taches de rousseur qui étaient apparues sur ses pommettes. Ou son nez, plus retroussé.

Oui, maintenant, Harry Potter n'était plus uniquement la copie conforme de son père. Il était aussi le portrait craché de sa mère. Et cela ne pouvait que le ravir.

Quelque chose le dérangeait néanmoins : aux traits de ses parents venaient se rajouter une troisième personne. Comme s'il n'avait pas été conçu par deux, mais trois individus. Oui, il se faisait définitivement penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Lily ou à James, mais il n'arrivait pas dire qui, et ça l'agaçait.

-Harry ! Viens voir, j'arrive pas à trouver la bonne formule pour le devoir de Défense ! Tu peux m'aider ?

-J'arrive, Ron !

Harry descendit alors dans la salle commune et alla retrouver Ron et Hermione, qui, de toute évidence, peinaient sur leur devoir.

-Alors...Qu'est-ce que vos pauvres et malheureux cerveaux n'ont pas emmagasiné cette fois...

Hermione et Ron lui lancèrent un regard assassin.

-C'est bon, Harry ! S'emporta Ron. Arrête un peu d'être comme ça, y'en a marre !

-C'est vrai, approuva Ginny qui venait de faire son entrée, c'est peut-être drôle au début, mais les remarques sarcastiques, on s'en lasse, tu sais.

-J'en ai pas grand chose à faire que tu te lasses de mon humour. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre.

Ginny cligna des yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer, puis de la rouvrir.

-Tu comptes imiter la carpe pendant encore longtemps où est-ce parce que tu n'as rien à me répondre ? Demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Je...

Ginny paraissait folle de rage. Elle s'approcha de Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avant tu étais quelqu'un que j'appréciais, susurra-t-elle, le nez à deux centimètres du sien.

Elle vit les yeux de Harry se voiler, puis partit en coup de vent dans son dortoir, en claquant la porte.

-Je suis désolée de dire ça, Harry, reprit Hermione en fermant son livre de Défense, mais tu l'as bien mérité.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je l'ai mérité ! Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'est _elle_ qui me crie dessus et _moi_ qu'on réprimande !

Hermione tapa du poing sur la table.

-NON, Harry ! Ne commence pas en plus à être de mauvaise foie ! Rugit-elle. Remets toi un peu en question ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tout le monde t'évite ! Il n'y a plus que Ron et moi, et si ça continue, tu n'auras plus personne !

-Clair, poursuivit Ron. Harry, je sais pas qui tu veux impressionner en te comportant comme un gros bâtard, mais tu devrais arrêter. Moi, en tout cas, je tiendrai pas longtemps.

-Moi non plus, renchérit sèchement Hermione.

-On ne te reconnais même plus, mon pote ! On dirait...Je sais pas...On dirait que tu te transformes petit à petit en Snape !

-Quoi ?

-Ron a raison, Harry. Je sais que tu cherches par tous les moyens à renier ton père et tout ce que tu as pu en hériter, et je sais que chaque adolescent à besoin d'un modèle pour s'épanouir, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Merlin, Jésus, Allah, Bouddha, Vishnou et Zeus, _ne prend pas exemple sur Snape !_

Les deux amis lançaient des regards haineux à Harry, qui leur renvoyait au centuple.

-Parfait, cracha-t-il.

Il tourna les talons, et remonta en direction des dortoirs.

-Harry, on ne voulait pas te blesser, implora Hermione.

-Où tu vas, demanda Ron.

-Je...me lever les cheveux.

-Mais...tu les a lavé hier !

-Je sais, murmura-t-il, et il ne put contrôler la vague de panique qui avait envahi sa voix, mais...Ils sont déjà _gras_.

Il se retourna vers ses amis qui lui lançaient des regards attristés, puis partit en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Hermione et Ron avaient raison. Tous les amis de Harry avaient l'air de le fuir – pire!- d'en avoir peur. Il se sentait revenu en deuxième année, lorsque Poudlard au grand complet l'avait pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard.

C'est donc seul, et l'esprit torturé, que Harry sortit un jour de son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme d'habitude, il était le dernier, mettant toujours un temps fou à ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac bien trop étroit à son goût. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était seul dans la salle de classe avec Snape, l'Homme-Qu'il-Devait-A-Tout-Prix-Éviter.

-Potter...

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Snape prononcé son nom depuis son entrevue avec Dumbledore, quelques semaines auparavant.

-Professeur ?

Snape - si c'était humainement possible - paraissait anxieux.

-Potter. Je suis entièrement conscient d'être présentement en train de briser la promesse que j'ai faite au directeur, mais...Je dois vous parler. De toute manière, je me fiche éperdument de ma propre sécurité, et la votre n'a pas plus grande valeur à mes yeux.

Harry le fixa avec intensité. Il brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Et tant pis pour Dumbledore. Après tout, la curiosité n'avait-elle pas toujours été son plus grand défaut ? Ça prouvait qu'au moins une chose n'avait pas changé en lui...

Le Gryffondor jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la porte de la pièce, laissée ouverte, et Snape la ferma d'un coup de baguette.

-Vous aimez laisser le choix aux gens, vous...fit remarquer Harry.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Potter. Montrez moi votre peluche.

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

-Vous mentez.

-Non !

-Vous mentez encore.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me trimballerais avec une peluche sur moi ? S'emporta -t-il.

-Pourquoi, en effet, si ce n'est qu'elle possède peut-être une puissante valeur affective à vos yeux...finit Snape dans un rictus.

Harry pâlit.

-Comment vous...

-Montrez la moi Potter.

Snape, comme à son habitude, était impassible. Il était impossible de dire s'il était énervé ou non. Harry se demanda alors pourquoi ses amis le comparaient au professeur : lui était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions.

Il soupira, puis abdiqua. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Snape ne pouvait pas le coller, sous peine de se faire remonter les bretelles par Dumbledore. Il plongea donc sa main dans sa poche, et en sorti la petite poupée de chiffon. Elle était décousue par endroits, ses vêtements étaient pratiquement en lambeaux, mais il s'en fichait. Cette peluche, avec son regard chaleureux et sa vague d'amour qui irradiait de chaque parcelle de son corps était définitivement son bien le plus précieux. Il la tendit avec réticence à Snape, qui la prit très précautionneusement.

Harry vit alors le visage de son professeur s'assombrir. Ses sourcils ordonnés et magnifiquement tracés se froncèrent. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, ses propres sourcils avaient un peu la même forme, à présent. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

-Où...souffla Snape avec une émotion que le Gryffondor ne pensait jamais entendre dans la voix de son professeur, où avez-vous eu cette poupée ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez autant aux peluches, professeur. Est-ce dans le but de combler un quelconque manque affectif ?

Harry ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais il l'avait dit. Et il s'en voudra sûrement pendant longtemps. Utiliser le plus grand malheur de Snape contre lui afin de le blesser, c'était vraiment très bas. Et quand il y repensait, même Snape lui même ne s'était jamais moqué de son enfance difficile, de la mort de ses parents, ou d'autres choses qui auraient pu véritablement blesser Harry. Merlin, était-il devenu encore plus méchant que Snape ? Non...Simplement plus immature.

Bref, après cette remarque, Harry s'attendait à un recevoir au moins un Doloris de la part du professeur, mais rien ne vint.

-Où avez-vous eu cette poupée, Potter, répéta-t-il d'un ton monotone.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-De ma mère. Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, répondit-il, étonné.

-Votre mère...Vous...Vous êtes sûr ?

Sur ces mots, Snape releva la tête vers Harry. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, tant il avait été surpris par l'incommensurable tristesse qui émanait du professeur. Il semblait encore plus détruit que la nuit où Harry l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore, juste avant d'apprendre que Snape avait eut un fils qui s'était fait tué par des Mangemorts.

Un fils...

Mais oui ! L'étrange réaction de Snape face à une simple peluche ne pouvait être que liée qu'à Morphée !

-Professeur...Est-ce que par hasard...Cette peluche était la propriété de...(il prit une inspiration) Morphée, avant d'être la mienne ?

Snape ne répondit pas. Il tenta simplement de se reprendre. Il se passa la main sur son visage, puis toisa Harry en lui tendant la peluche.

-Tenez, Potter. J'ai tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Harry récupéra son dû. Snape lui tourna le dos, et alla s'accouder à l'une des fenêtres de la salle.

-Pff...soupira-t-il sèchement. J'ai été trop bête de penser qu'elle pourrait m'aimer autant que moi je l'aimais. Comment ai-je pu être aussi niais ! Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle...

Harry comprit que Snape était en plein soliloque, et se contenta de l'écouter en silence.

-J'aurais dû le comprendre lorsqu'elle m'a remplacé par ce Potter quelques jours après mon enrôlement chez les Mangemorts. Mais son fils ! Son propre fils !

Snape, bien qu'il ne criait pas, bouillonnait de rage.

-Oser donner la peluche de son premier fils à son deuxième ! Non..._Oser_ faire un deuxième enfant quelques semaines seulement après la mort du premier !...Jamais je n'aurai cr- ...

Soudain, Snape se stoppa dans sa réflexion. Il se figea, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important. Il se tourna lentement vers Harry. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour.

-Heu...Oui...Je m'en vais, prof-

-Restez là, Potter ! Cria-t-il.

Harry obéit et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Snape se rapprocha de lui, intrigué.

-Comment...Comment pouvez vous être en sixième année, Potter ?

-Pardon ?

-Lily est partie avec James Potter quelques jours après la mort de Morphée... Nous étions en Septembre. Si elle vous a eu neuf mois plus tard, vous devez être né (il fit un rapide calcul mental) en juin...Vous devriez donc être en cinquième année...

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien. Il n'était pas né en juin, mais en juillet ! Il n'empêche que le raisonnement de Snape tenait la route. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

Soudain, Snape explosa de rage.

-RHA ! Il n'y a qu'une seule explication ! Lily a dû me tromper avec ce crétin arrogant, et a eut un enfant – (il fusilla Harry du regard) vous – alors qu'elle était mariée avec moi ! Je n'aurai pas dû lui fait confiance ! Après tout, elle était la gardienne du secret de James, et pouvait donc lui rendre visite quand elle le voulait ! La salo-

-Professeur ! Je vous interdit de dire du mal de ma mère !...En plus, votre histoire n'est pas cohérente. Comment ma mère aurait-elle pu avoir deux enfants - moi et Morphée – en même temps ?

-Les jumeaux, ça existe, Potter. Vous savez, comme ces abrutis de Weasley.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait fait passé Morphée pour votre fils alors qu'il était en vérité mon frère jumeau caché ? Excusez moi, mais on est pas dans _Chaudrons et Sentiments_.

Snape croisa les bras.

-Vous avez une autre explication ?

Harry, après réflexion, hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Snape pesta puis s'assit brutalement au pupitre le plus proche, les mains crispées sur le bureau en bois. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il devait être triste ou en colère.

Harry posa alors ses yeux sur sa poupée, afin de recevoir un peu de réconfort.

Cette simple action allait changer sa vie.

La poupée n'exprimait plus une expression de bonheur intense, comme à son habitude. Non. Ces yeux noirs étaient plissés, et son sourire s'était changé en espèce d'expression amère. Elle ne renvoyait plus ni joie, ni bonheur. Elle semblait vide, éteinte.

-_Snape_...se dit Harry à lui même. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! La poupée était à l'effigie de Snape ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Et lorsque ce dernier l'avait touchée, elle avait dû s'imprégner se ses sentiments et ainsi modifier son expression, afin de mieux correspondre au personnage...

Ce qui signifiait que Snape avait déjà tenue cette peluche auparavant, lorsqu'il était encore heureux. Et Lily lui avait offert une poupée Snape. Une poupée de son ex-mari Mangemort.

Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela... ?

Et pourquoi cette peluche lui renvoyait tant d'amour, à lui et à lui seul (il l'avait déjà prêtée à Ron un jour de déprime mais il n'avait absolument rien ressenti)...

Pour résumer, pourquoi sa mère lui aurait-elle donné une poupée à l'image de son ex-mari Mangemort impregnée d'amour Snapien ?

...A moins que...

_Ooooh... nooon..._Pensa Harry, soudain envahi d'un affreux, AFFREUX doute.

-Professeur ? S'écria Harry, pris de panique.

-Laissez moi mourir, Potter.

_-_Professeur, quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Morphée ?

Snape hésita avant de répondre.

-31 Juillet .

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

_Le...Le même jour que moi,_ pensa-t-il en tremblant_...Mais alors, ça veut dire que...que soit Morphée est mon frère jumeau, mais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère m'aurait légué une poupée-Snape, soit...soit...je suis..._

-LE SALOP ! Hurla Harry en partant d'un pas précipité hors de la salle de Défense.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Potter ?

-Rien du tout, hurla-t-il avant de refermer violemment la porte, sous le regard suspicieux de Snape.

..._J'ai juste un vieil homme à tuer. _

* * *

**Woah. Harry a _enfin_ découvert la vérité. Sev, en revanche, c'est pas gagné. "bouh, Lily m'a trompée ! Bouh je suis triste" Non mais franchement ! je sais qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de les faire -ou non- longs à la détente, mais quand même ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! La confrontation que vous attendez tant...J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût. Et merci pour les reviews, ne vous arrêtez pas ! **

* * *

Les pas lourds de Harry résonnaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa démarche était accélérée, déterminée, et chaque pas semblait le rendre un peu plus en colère. Car oui, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi énervé de toute sa vie. Jamais. Être trahi de la sorte par l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait toujours eu entièrement confiance le mettait hors de lui. Si Dumbledore s'était trouvé face à lui au moment où il avait enfin compris ce qu'on lui cachait depuis si longtemps, il l'aurait probablement tué.

Il bouscula sans s'en rendre compte quelques élèves retardataires. Heureusement pour lui, les cours avaient repris depuis environ cinq minutes, et il ne croisa pas grand monde.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, à tel point que la seule pensée qui lui paraissait claire et nette était qu'il devait hurler sa haine sur le directeur. Sa colère surpassait de très loin sa surprise, sa détresse, ou n'importe quelle autre émotion qu'un enfant de seize ans pourrait ressentir en apprenant que son professeur détesté était son père. Il analyserait ses sentiments plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait aller s'expliquer avec Dumbledore. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait soigneusement l'entrée du bureau directorial.

-Je dois voir Dumbledore, déclara-t-il, hors d'haleine, à la statue.

-Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, lui répondit la gargouille d'un ton monotone.

-Mais il faut que je parle à Dumbledore ! C'est de la plus haute importance !

-Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, réitéra la statue, imperturbable.

Harry poussa un cri rageur tout en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le socle de la gargouille. Comme le socle était en pierre, cela lui fit relativement mal, et il dû se frotter ses orteils endoloris avant de pouvoir poser le pied à terre.

Harry resta quelques minutes à pester contre sa propre bêtise, puis contre Dumbledore, puis contre la gargouille, puis contre la personne qui avait construit la gargouille, puis contre la personne qui avait inventé les mots de passe. En passant, il cracha quelques noms de friandises – on ne sait jamais – mais en vain.

Il finit enfin par se calmer en fermant les yeux et en prenant de grandes inspirations. Après quelques secondes de silence, il entrouvrit un oeil.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser passer ? Tenta-t-il dans un acte stupidement désespéré.

Si la statue pouvait hocher la tête, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Harry soupira, vaincu.

Il tourna le dos à la gargouille puis fit quelques pas afin de noyer sa déception, tout en restant dans les alentours, au cas où quelqu'un susceptible de lui fournir le mot de passe arriverait. Et tant pis pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il irait une autre fois. De toute manière, il était déjà très en retard.

Il se passa alors machinalement la main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus doux et lisses que d'ordinaire. Ils n'avaient pas cette texture crépue et revêche qu'ils avaient toujours abordés. De plus, ils semblaient plus longs – peut-être justement parce qu'il étaient moins épais. Il tenta de mettre l'une de ses mèches devant ses yeux, mais sans succès – ils étaient légèrement trop courts.

Paniqué, Harry chercha des yeux un miroir. Il savait qu'il y en avait un à cet étage, car il était souvent passé devant, sans y prêter attention. Il ne s'était pas trompé. En effet, à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, se trouvait, entre deux tableaux, un immense et magnifique miroir, qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler le Miroir du Risèd. Seulement l'objet ne lui renvoya que son propre reflet. Ou du moins, ce qui _semblait _être son reflet.

Harry se rapprocha, les sourcils foncés dans une intense expression d'inquiétude et de confusion. Pour être bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de lui, il fit quelques mouvements avec sa main. Le jeune homme dans le miroir en fit autant.

Il déglutit. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Enfin, dans un sens. Car comment une personne qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun point pouvait être lui ? Harry s'était souvent posé cette question : si il n'avait pas été le fils de James et Lily, s'il avait eu un autre nom, un autre visage, aurait-il toujours été lui ? Et bien il allait vite le découvrir, à son grand regret.

Il décida d'analyser ce jeune inconnu, qui avait l'air de s'amuser à l'imiter à travers la glace.

Ce qui le frappa en un premier lieu fut sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère. Les mêmes traits fins et délicats, les mêmes pommettes relevées et légèrement seyantes parsemées de petites taches de rousseurs, à peine visibles. Une fossette creusait le bout de son menton, ainsi que ses joues lorsqu'il souriait. Toujours aussi fasciné, il passa doucement un doigt sur l'arrête de son nez, impeccablement droite, sans aucune bosse, ni creux. Seul le bout de son nez était très légèrement retroussé.

Harry plongea alors son regard dans ses propres yeux en amende, délicatement relevés vers ses tempes. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'éclat émeraude de ceux de Lily. Non, les siens irradiaient d'un noir profond et intense, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de jais qui lui tombaient souplement sur les épaules. Il entortilla alors l'une des mèches de ses cheveux, afin d'en apprécier la texture, bien plus agréable au touché que son « ancienne » chevelure. Puis il caressa ses lèvres fines, aux commissures relevées qui lui donnaient un air perpétuellement ironique. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir, tant ses cils étaient courts, noirs, et peu espacés. Mais se qui frappa réellement le jeune homme, ce fut lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur ses mains. Des mains pâles, aux longs doigts fins, surmontées par des ongles à la forme parfaite. Des mains qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir d'observer, affairées à manipuler avec grâce toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

C'est là qu'il réalisa pour de bon. Il était, _**vraiment**_, le fils de...

-Severus ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face au Professeur McGonagal qui, manifestement, l'avait pris de dos pour Snape.

-Ho, fit-elle en rajustant ces lunettes. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs, jeune homme. Votre nom ?

-Mais...Professeur, murmura Harry, d'un ton presque suppliant, vous...Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Les sourcils du professeur se froncèrent, et ses yeux scrutèrent la cravate rouge et or de Harry.

-Que faites vous avec un uniforme de Gryffondor ?

-J'appartiens à cette maison, madame.

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-Non. C'est impossible. Je connais le nom de tous mes élèves. Je réitère ma question : qui êtes vous ?

-Je...

-Minerva ?

Le professeur ainsi que Harry se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. A la vue de la longue barbe argentée et du nez aquilin surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune, le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentait la haine monter doucement en lui, comme elle l'avait déjà faite lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à son père dans la Pensine, il y a une éternité de ça.

-Qui est ce jeune homme, Minerva ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore.

-Et bien, je l'ignore, Albus. Tous ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas en cours et que, de plus, il porte un uniforme qui n'est pas le sien.

Harry aurait bien hurlé qu'il était un Gryffondor, mais il était trop occupé à assassiner le directeur du regard.

-Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? Questionna gentiment Albus en faisant signe à McGonagal de se calmer.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Morphée, cracha-t-il du ton le plus froid dont il était capable, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire en coin.

A ce nom, les yeux bleus du directeur s'écarquillèrent. Il répéta silencieusement le mot « Morphée » sur ses lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

-« Morphée » comment, mon garçon, répliqua le professeur de Métamorphose, qui n'était absolument pas au courant de l'histoire de Lily et Snape.

Le sourire sadique de Harry s'étira de plus belle.

-Morphée Sn-

-Très bien, coupa Dumbledore, en se ressaisissant. Minerva, je me porte garant de ce jeune homme.

Minerva acquiesça, puis reparti en direction de son bureau – ou de sa salle de classe, ou d'on ne sait où – puis Albus se rapprocha de la gargouille, murmura le mot de passe, et invita son élève à entrer.

Harry s'exécuta, et, en passant devant son directeur, ne manqua pas de lui lancer le regard le plus haineux possible.

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau. Albus n'adressa pas même un regard à Harry, et alla simplement s'adosser à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Installe-toi, fit-il, toujours de dos à son élève, d'un ton désolé.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de m'installer, professeur, répondit Harry avec cruauté.

Dumbledore soupira, puis se retourna lentement vers Harry. Ses sourcils blancs et touffus étaient plissés dans une expression de profonde tristesse.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Harry...Mais il faut que tu comprennes, je n'avait pas d'autre ch-

-JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DE VOS EXCUSES ! Hurla le jeune homme. VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? !

Le directeur ne fit rien pour tenter de calmer Harry. Il se contenta de le fixer, les yeux remplis de peine.

-Durant toute ma vie, poursuivit Harry, durant toute ma vie, vous n'avez fait que me mentir ! Ne le niez pas, professeur, je sais que vous êtes au courant ! Vous saviez depuis le début que James Potter n'était pas mon père ! Et vous ne m'avez rein dit !

Albus hocha tristement la tête.

-Oui, Harry. Oui...Je le savais. Mais je devais te cacher la vérité...

-Pour mon propre bien, je présume ? Cracha le Gryffondor.

-Plus ou moins...

Le directeur se mit à faire les cents pas à travers son bureau, sa main caressant sa longue barbe argentée.

-Je te le répète, Harry, je suis réellement navré. J'ai agi de manière égoïste...Je...Je me suis voilé la face.

-Venez-en aux faits, monsieur ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que (il fit une grimace) Snape était mon père ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit à _lui_ ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que Morph- que _j'étais_ mort ?

Dumbledore s'assit dans son large fauteuil, et se passa la main sur son visage. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Je...Oh, mon Dieu..Dit comme cela, cela va te paraître horrible, mais...

-Venant de vous, rien ne pourra plus m'horrifier.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel l'élève et le directeur se regardèrent dans les yeux, Harry avec une haine non dissimulée, et Albus, tristement.

-Alors ? Gronda Harry, impatient.

-Alors...Je...J'avais besoin d'un espion.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-COMMENT ?

-J'avais besoin d'un espion. Et je savais que Severus serait parfait pour ce rôle...Ho, Harry...Pourras-tu me pardonner...J'ai donc fait croire à Severus que son fils était mort. Je savais qu'il n'aurait plus que la vengeance en tête...Je lui ai donc proposé de devenir espion à ma solde, et...

-Vous êtes un infecte manipulateur, trancha Harry. Vous n'avez vu que votre propre intérêt...

-Pas mon propre intérêt, Harry ! L'intérêt du monde sorcier ! Nous avions besoin d'un espion pour vaincre Voldemort...Pour le plus grand bien...

-Et le « plus grand bien » de Snape, alors ? Vous y avait pensé ? Vous saviez pourtant, à quel point il aimait sa famille ! Vous avez sacrifié sa vie à ses dépends ! Si au moins vous lui aviez demandé, si il avait été d'accord...Mais là ! Vous l'avez tué, professeur ! Littéralement ! Cet homme ne vit que parce qu'il le doit ! Je l'ai vu, le soir où nous avons parlé de ma mère ! Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même ! Son âme semble avoir été aspirée par des Détraqueurs ! Il ne vit plus !

Des larmes de rage embuaient les yeux sombres de Harry. Dire que pendant toutes ces années, il avait cru que Dumbledore était quelqu'un de bien...

-Je sais, Harry. Et j'en suis le premier désolé...Mais il le fallait. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté de quitter sa vie de famille confortable pour mettre sa vie en danger en espionnant Voldemort. Il avait clairement dit, le jour de son mariage, qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à cette guerre...

-C'est réussit.

-Harry...

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité plus tard, une fois que Snape s'était engagé chez les Mangemorts, et ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière ?

Albus soupira de nouveau.

-Lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard, je savais que la vérité finirait par éclater. Je savais que je devais vous dire la vérité, avant que vous ne l'appreniez par vous même. Mais voilà. J'ai été lâche. J'ai craint ta colère, et plus particulièrement celle de Severus.

-Ha oui, ça, c'est clair. Quand il va l'apprendre, je pense qu'il va être plutôt énervé contre vous.

-Et puis, poursuivit le vieux sorcier sans ce préoccuper de la dernière réplique de Harry, plus les années passaient, plus je voyais votre amertume l'un envers l'autre s'accroître. J'ai essayé de vous ouvrir les yeux, de vous montrer à chacun les qualités de l'autre, afin de rendre la chute moins brutale, mais en vain. Harry, s'il y a bien quelque chose que tu as hérité de Severus, c'est son caractère borné. Vous aviez tous les deux vos problèmes, et je ne voulais pas vous en rajouter un...

-Ne me faîtes surtout pas croire qu'après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous vous préoccuper de notre bien être...

-Harry, Severus et toi êtes comme des fils, pour moi. Bien sûr que je me préoccupe de votre bien être, et d'autant plus parce que je me sens coupable de vous avoir caché la vérité...

Harry renifla ne mépris.

-C'est alors que nous avons pris connaissance de la prophétie, poursuivit Albus. Je savais que Voldemort tuerait tous les hommes qui auraient pu être ton père, par précaution. Je ne voulait surtout pas mettre Severus en danger.

-Oui, parce que s'il meurt, vous n'aurez plus d'espion, ce qui serait dommage, continua Harry de son ton ironique.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un long soupir.

-Vous ne savez pas...murmura Harry. Vous ne savez pas, combien il a mal. Combien, le fait d'avoir été privé de son fils a pu le détruire intérieurement. Sinon, vous lui auriez avoué la vérité.

Dumbledore perçut toute la souffrance dans la voix de Harry. Il se rapprocha gentiment de lui, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Lâchez moi, trancha Harry en se dégageant. Je n'en ai pas finit avec vous. Je veux que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire, de A à Z, sans rien omettre. Rien que la vérité. Ou je dis tout à Snape.

-Tu ne comptais pas tout lui raconter ? Demanda Albus, perplexe.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Non. Je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide histoire de prophétie. Si Snape apprend la vérité alors qu'il passe autant de temps avec Voldemort, ce dernier finira par le savoir, et il le tuera...

Harry se frotta la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il voulait tant protéger Snape. Après tout, il le détestait toujours autant. Peut-être parce qu'il était dorénavant sa seule famille. Snape était sa seule chance d'être aimé par un parent. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui même, reprit Harry. Il aura sûrement plus de facilité à contrôler ses réactions, et donc de dissimuler l'histoire à Voldemort.

Il releva vivement ses yeux vers son directeur.

-Maintenant, professeur, je veux toute la vérité. Allez-y.

-Très bien, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il faut tout d'abord savoir, c'est que James Potter vivait, depuis le mariage de Severus et Lily, avec une femme. Une femme qu'il n'aimait pas aussi intensément qu'il avait aimé ta mère, mais avec qui il avait tout de même décidé de partager sa vie. Malheureusement, cette femme était une partisane de Voldemort. James s'en ai rendu compte avant que cette dernière ne dénonce son adresse à son maître, et, après avoir expulsé son « amie » de chez lui, il décida de mettre sa maison sous fidélitas. Il resta donc confiné chez lui, ne recevant comme visite seulement Lily, gardienne du secret, Severus et moi même, en qui il avait entièrement confiance.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, Harry, James avait confiance en Severus, car il aimait ta mère.

-Ho, non, ce n'est pas de ça que je suis étonné. C'est plutôt de fait qu'il vous ai fait confiance à _vous_...

Dumbledore décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Après tout, après tant d'années passées en présence de Severus, il avait appris à faire abstraction de toute forme de sarcasme.

-Donc, reprit Albus, James était entièrement coupé du monde. Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus avait décidé de jeter un sort de dissimulation sur son fils – toi - afin que seul un petit groupe de personne ne soient au courant de ton existence.

-Oui, oui, pour me protéger, je sais. Ensuite ?

-J'y viens. Après l'attaque des Mangemorts, Lily est allée de réfugier chez James avec toi. La même nuit, je consolait Severus, qui venait de croire à la mort de son fils. A peine fut-il partit rejoindre les Mangemorts, que je me suis rendu chez James. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, afin que l'amour de Lily pour Severus ne vienne pas la mettre en danger.

-Vous lui avez fait croire que Snape était devenu Mangemort.

-Oui...

-Et elle vous a cru...C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a détruit d'avantage Snape : savoir que sa femme ne l'aimait pas suffisamment, car elle vous a cru.

-Et j'en suis désolé, Harry. Vraiment.

Albus avait beau répéter qu'il était désolé, Harry ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

-Je me suis donc rendu chez James, et je leur ai expliqué la situation : Severus avait toujours été un Mangemort, et avait lui même dénoncé sa femme et son fils à Voldemort.

Albus avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une peine non dissimulée, tandis que Harry l'écoutait avec effroi.

-Lily en a souffert, bien sûr, mais elle a su refaire surface, contrairement à Severus, et a ainsi pu prendre la meilleure décision afin de te mettre en sécurité, hors de main des Mangemorts.

Harry écoutait attentivement, aussi fasciné que dégoûté.

-Nous avons alors monté une histoire, avec ta mère et James. Nous avons modifié ton apparence. Nous t'avons créé une nouvelle identité, en tant que fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.

-Mais comment ? S'écria Harry. Peut-être que personne ne connaissait l'existence de Morphée grâce au sortilège de dissimulation, mais tout le monde savait que Lily et Snape étaient mariés !

-Oui...C'est là que le sortilège de Fidélitas de James nous a été fort utile : ta mère était la gardienne du secret, et pouvait donc se rendre chez James quand elle le voulait. Et James n'avait plus vu personne depuis la trahison de son amie. Nous avons donc officiellement raconté au monde que Lily savait depuis son mariage que Severus était un Mangemort. Mais elle avait trop peur de son mari pour s'enfuir. Alors elle se rendait régulièrement chez James, pour oublier sa souffrance.

-Vous voulez dire, en gros, que vous avez raconté à tout le monde que ma mère avait trompé Snape avec James, et que c'est comme ça que Harry Potter est né ?

-Harry, je sais que ça semble vraiment horrible...Surtout pour Severus...

-Comment osez vous, rugit Harry. Vous le faites passer pour le grand salop de l'histoire, alors qu'en réalité, il est la victime !

Il frappa la table avec ses mains.

-Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère ai cru à cette trahison de la part de Snape ! Si seulement elle s'était montré moins naïve, on en serait pas là...

Mais au fond, Harry comprenait parfaitement sa mère. Tout comme lui, elle avait fait entièrement confiance à Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Le jeune garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela faisait tellement d'informations en une seule petite heure. Tant de deceptions...Tant de repères envolés...

-Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore tandis que son élève combattait contre une furieuse envie de fondre en larme, Comment...Comment te sens-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Je viens d'apprendre que James Potter n'a jamais été mon père, que je suis en fait le fils du gars que je hais le plus au monde après Voldemort, que, de ce fait, mon père me déteste, que la personne en qui j'avais une confiance absolue n'est en vérité qu'un affreux manipulateur, je n'ai plus aucun ami, et...Ha, oui ! Je vais devoir rattraper le cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques en nourrissant les Véracrasses de Hagrid. Mais à part ça, tout bai-

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sentit deux bras l'envelopper, ainsi que la barbe de son directeur qui venait lui chatouiller le dessus de son crâne. Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas la force de le repousser.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur étreinte durant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Harry sentit bientôt une larme tomber, puis glisser sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

Dumbledore pleurait.

-Je suis si navré, Harry. Tout ceci est allé trop loin. J'en suis conscient. Si c'était à refaire, je te jure que j'essaierais de trouver une meilleure solution. Mais voilà...On y peux rien.

Albus renforça son étreinte.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, dit froidement Harry.

-Oui..fit Dumbledore après un court silence. Je sais.

Puis il lâcha doucement Harry, lui prit le menton et l'incita à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry se senti comme passé aux rayons X, et cette sensation le mit mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

-Tu lui ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne te l'imagines, Harry.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi.

Albus gloussa.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. C'est assez paradoxal, d'ailleurs...Car Harry Potter ressemble physiquement à James, mais mentalement à Lily, tandis que l'apparence de Morphée est plus proche de celle de sa mère alors que sa nature profonde ressemble trait pour trait à celle de son père...

Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire. Albus le lui rendit au centuple.

-Allez, Harry, reprit le directeur. Nous avons encore du boulot. Si nous voulons que ce cher Severus découvre la vérité par lui même, nous allons devoir te rendre ton apparence de « Harry Potter ».

Sur ce, Albus se dirigea vers une armoire, et en sortit un flacon contenant une potion boueuse, ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux.

-Du Polynectar ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas exactement. C'est une variante du Polynectar, un Polynectar permanent.

-Impressionnant, fit Harry, sincère.

-Je t'avais pris cette mèche de cheveux, lui dit-il en lui montrant la mèche noire et crépue. Je savais qu'elle nous serait utile un jour...

Albus mit donc la mèche dans la potion. Celle-ci prit une couleur blanche, respirant la pureté. Harry l'avala sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit la désagréable sensation de la potion sur son corps, la sensation que chaque parcelle de sa peau était engourdie. Puis, il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandir, et il comprit qu'il venait de redevenir « lui même ».

-Je me sens mieux, soupira Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, professeur, pourquoi ses modifications d'apparence ne sont survenues que maintenant ?

Le directeur réfléchit.

-Tu...Tu as toujours cette poupée, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui est à l'effigie de Severus ? (Harry acquiesça ). Bien. Ton apparence dépend de cette poupée. En partie du moins. Chaque fois que ton véritable père s'en approche, ton apparence reprend sa forme initiale. Si ton père ne fait qu'apercevoir la poupée, alors tes modifications ne sont que superficielles. Si, en revanche, ton père établit un réel contact avec cette poupée, les changements se font plus visibles.

-Je vois...Cela explique pourquoi au début, seuls la couleur de mes yeux, ou mon caractère changeaient. Snape n'avait fait que voir la poupée. (il ricana) Et dire que Pomfresh croyait que ça avait un rapport avec le sort que m'avait jeté Voldemort quand j'étais petit...On était vraiment à côté de la plaque...

Albus leva les sourcils, ce qui avait l'air de signifier "oui, ja sais, et c'était très drôle, d'ailleurs". Puis il redevint sérieux.

-Il faut également savoir que ces changement ne pouvaient s'opérer que si tu avais...renié ton « faux » père.

Harry se retourna.

-Ha...C'est pour cela que vous vouliez absolument que je me débarrasse de cette haine envers James...

Albus hocha tristement la tête.

Le regard de Harry se perdit. Il fixa le plancher d'un air absent, vague. Dumbledore, qui n'avait vu que trop souvent cette expression vide dans les yeux de son maître des potions, accouru vers Harry.

-C'est...C'est rien, assura le Gryffondor. C'est juste que...Toute cette période durant laquelle j'adulais James me semble si loin à présent...Je...Je suis le fils de Snape. C'est si dur à croire...

Il écrasa violemment une larme avec sa manche.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser...Je suis à la fois heureux de savoir que je n'ai rien en commun avec ce crétin arrogant de Potter, mais en même temps...(il soupira) J'aurais tout de même préféré apprendre que...je ne sais pas...Que Arthur Weasley était mon véritable père...

-Oui, je comprend, fit Albus en frottant les épaules de son élève. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu as pris du caractère de Severus. Tu es donc particulièrement sensible. Il est primordiale pour toi de ne pas cumuler tes sentiments. Fais les sortir. Le fait que tu me parles de tes états d'âmes est une très bonne chose.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Snape est...sensible ?

Albus rit.

-Oui. Mais il le cache - ce qui est, en passant, très mauvais. Il pense que les émotions, que les personnes sensibles sont faibles. Et il se déteste lui même d'être quelqu'un qu'il considère comme « faible ». Alors il se renferme sur lui même, il se crée une façade impassible, afin de cacher sa véritable nature au monde. Mais si on pouvait lire à l'intérieur de lui, on y verrait une myriade de sentiments s'y entremêler, s'y bousculer afin de s'extérioriser. Oui, Severus Snape, malgré les apparences, est un homme sensible.

-Vous pensez que c'est être faible que de parler de ses sentiments ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Non. Au contraire. Il faut une sacrée force pour oser avouer ce que l'on a sur le coeur. Harry, n'oublie jamais que Severus est un homme bourré de qualité -l'intelligence, la réflexion, la fidélité,...j'irais même dire l'humour. Qualités dont tu as sûrement hérité. Mais il possède également des défauts destructeurs : la rancoeur, l'esprit de vengeance, l'irascibilité, la nostalgie. Et, malheureusement, je pense que tu en as hérité aussi. Reste donc sur tes gardes. Ne plonge pas, à l'instar de ton père, dans un cercle vicieux. Ne te noie pas dans tes souvenirs, ne cumule pas de haine ou d'amertume envers quelqu'un, même s'il le mérite. Tu risquerais de te perdre.

Harry acquiesça gravement.

-Alors, il vaut mieux que je sois sincère avec vous.

Dumbledore le regarda avec attention.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous faire confiance à nouveau, ni vous aimer comme je vous ai aimé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous pardonner.

Dumbledore papillonna des cils, comme s'il voulait chasser une poussière de son oeil.

-Bien..Je te remercie pour ta sincérité...

-Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

-Non...Non, c'est normal, dit-il avec peine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais me pardonner à moi même.

Ils restèrent de nouveaux silencieux, à se fixer intensément.

-Bon...finit par dire Harry avec embarra. Je...Je ferrais mieux d'y aller...

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie.

-Ho, Harry, le rappela le directeur.

Harry se retourna.

-Essaie de te comporter comme « Harry Potter », non comme « Morphée Snape », si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Vous voulez dire, comme un idiot arrogant de première, ravi de savoir qu'il est célèbre et ne cessant de se plaindre sur sa vie injuste, dit-il avec amusement. C'est d'accord.

Puis, avant qu'il ne redescende en direction de son prochain cours, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'oeil amusé que lui lança Dumbledore.

_Je vais sûrement passer pour un faible,_ se dit Harry à lui même, en ricanant, _mais je ne peux tout simplement pas rester fâcher contre Dumbledore..._

Sur ce, il se dirigea d'un pas fluide, furtif et silencieux vers son cours de Sortilège, sa robe de sorcier voletant au gré de ses pas.

Il se comporterait comme un Potter tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, et lorsqu'il était seul, c'était bien plus drôle d'être un Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà ! Comme je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait pas encre vu Drago, j'ai décidé de le faire (enfin) apparaître. Merci aux reviews, même si la confrontation Harry/Dumbledore n'a pas l'unanimité. C'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre, donc aucun problème là dessus. **

**Merci à flower black pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. **

**

* * *

**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry eut un grand besoin de solitude. Il ne se voilait pas la face : il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, faire part de sa véritable identité à Ron et Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, puisque ces derniers l'évitaient – tout comme ses autres camardes, d'ailleurs - il en profitait pour s'isoler afin de faire le point.

Il se rendait fréquemment dans la Salle sur Demande, toujours vide de monde, qui représentait donc un excellent lieu de réflexion dans lequel il pouvait reprendre son apparence de Morphée. Il avait en effet réussi à obtenir de Slughorn une potion qui effaçait tout effet magique provoqué par une autre potion – le pendant liquide du _Finite incantatem – _et l'avait donc utilisée pour faire croire à Dumbledore que le Polynectar permanent ne fonctionnait plus. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si le directeur l'avait cru ou non, toujours était-il qu'il lui avait confié tout un stock de Polynectar permanent contenant une mèche de cheveux de Harry. Ainsi, et avec ces deux potions extraordinaires, il pouvait se transformer en Morphée lorsqu'il se trouvait seul tout en redevenant Harry une fois en public.

Disposer de la Salle sur Demande était une véritable libération pour lui. Il s'était en effet habitué – peut-être trop- à son apparence « Snapienne » et ne pouvait plus se passer de ces quelques heures passées sous sa véritable identité. Il avait très vite appris que son physique et son caractère n'étaient pas les seules modifications dont il avait été victime : ses capacités magiques avaient également changées, d'où l'étrange lapin qu'il avait fait apparaître quelques mois plus tôt en cours de Métamorphose. Afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu au cas où Voldemort ou les Mangemorts attaqueraient, il avait donc décidé de s'entraîner, comme au temps de l'AD, dans le but d'explorer son nouveau potentiel.

Morphée n'était pas un mauvais sorcier : il était doté d'une rapidité et d'une précision déconcertantes, à tel point qu'il arrivait à stupéfixer une mouche en plein vol. Il apprenait également très rapidement, et n'avait pas besoin de plus de trois essais avant de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Les sortilèges informulés n'étaient plus un problème, et Harry était ravi de voir que sa force mentale avait considérablement augmentée. Il était même persuadé que, s'il y mettait un peu du sien, l'Occlumencie deviendrait très vite à sa portée.

En revanche, sa puissance était beaucoup plus faible. Ses sortilèges, aussi rapides et précis soient-ils, ne parvenaient jamais à détruire le mannequin que Harry avait fait apparaître en tant que cible, alors qu'avant, il y arrivait sans difficulté.

-Il faudra donc que je travaille ma puissance, se dit-il un jour à lui même, après un entraînement particulièrement intense. Personne n'est parfait, de toute manière. Chacun ses points faibles.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Salle sur Demande, se disant qu'il avait assez réfléchi et qu'il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller tout raconter à Ron et Hermione, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer. Il se précipita alors derrière un canapé, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à demander à la Salle d'interdire à quiconque d'entrer.

Il vit les battants de la porte s'ouvrir très lentement. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'intrus, et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure blonde platine de Drago Malefoy.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria Malefoy après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux diverses cibles que Harry avait fait apparaître pour son entraînement.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer, d'autant plus qu'il était actuellement sous son apparence de Morphée, et que le Polynectar permanent était hors de portée. Il décida alors de se glisser discrètement vers la porte, restée ouverte, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que Drago la referma d'un violent coup de baguette.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau. Montrez-vous ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous ne vous serez pas montré !

Harry n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Comme il ne tenait pas franchement à passer le reste de sa vie tapi derrière un canapé violet, il fut obligé de se montrer.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tenta de reprendre une expression neutre, puis se leva.

-Je suis là.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry, qu'il ne reconnu évidemment pas. Harry pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant de Malefoy, et tenta machinalement de fermer son esprit. A sa grande surprise, cela eut l'air de fonctionner car le Serpentard détourna le regard.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, après avoir analysé chaque détail de l'anatomie de Harry.

-Morphée, répondit-il après une courte réflexion – après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui dire son nom de famille.

-Jamais entendu parler, fit Drago en plissant le nez. Tu es un Gryffondor, à ce que je vois...

Tout dans son ton montrait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour cette maison.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, répliqua Harry.

Oui, il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il essaierait d'agir en Potter, non en Snape, mais là, en l'occurrence, il n'était pas Harry, donc, autant de pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre au directeur.

C'est ce moment que Drago choisit pour brandir sa baguette. Harry aurait dû en faire de même, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son adversaire tremblait. Sa respiration, en plus d'être haletante, se faisait saccadée, et la détresse se lisait dans ses yeux gris.

-Pars ! Hurla-t-il afin de camoufler sa peur. Dégage d'ici ! Je veux être seul !

Les dents de Malefoy se crispèrent, et des étincelles rouges crépitaient à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Harry, bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qui pouvait pousser le Serpentard à se conduire de la sorte, décida de garder son calme. Il savait qu'il ne devait poser aucune question. Il devait laisser Drago se confier de lui même, sinon, il risquerait de se renfermer et de devenir violent.

-Je ne bougerai pas, finit-il par dire en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Le nez pointu de Drago se plissa de nouveau, mais Harry ne broncha pas. Résister au Serpentard s'avéra payant, puisque ce dernier finit par abaisser sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il tout en maintenant le regard.

-La même chose que toi, je suppose, répondit calmement Harry. Je cherche la solitude.

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Pourquoi ? Quels que soient tes problèmes, ils ne valent rien face aux miens.

Harry un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait remarqué que Malefoy allait mal : depuis le début de l'année, il semblait plus mûr, plus sérieux. Il ne passait plus son temps à se moquer des autres, et avait l'air préoccupé. Harry avait entendu dire que Dumbledore l'avait surpris à traficoter quelque chose de bizarre dans la Salle sur Demande, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

-Le grand prince des Serpentards a des problèmes ? Difficile à croire...

Harry savait très bien que la provocation était le seul moyen d'obtenir plus d'informations.

Malefoy, après hésitation, finit par répondre :

-Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ?

Drago donna un coup de pied dans l'un des mannequins, qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. Harry ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, trop occupé à observer son ennemi s'énerver contre lui-même. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si tourmenté.

-Est-ce que...finit-il par demander, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle, il y a quelques mois ?

Drago se retourna brutalement.

-Tu es au courant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je sais juste que tu faisais quelque chose de pas très net et que Dumbledore t'a pris en flagrant délit.

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment...

-Les rumeurs vont vite, dans cette école.

Drago abaissa les épaules.

-...Si je...Si je te raconte ce qui s'est passé...Tu...Tu me parles de toi aussi ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, les sentiments de Harry écharpèrent à son contrôle, et il sentit ses sourcils se plisser presque contre son gré. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Drago accepterait aussi vite de se confier – qui plus est à un inconnu. Peut-être qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait...Ou peut-être que ce qu'il avait sur le coeur était si lourd à supporter qu'il ne pouvait manquer une occasion de s'en libérer... Drago avait beau s'être moqué de lui lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il avait lui-même des ennuis, Harry avait tout de même remarqué que savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tourmenté par quelque chose de conséquent l'avait soulagé. C'était peut-être ce qu'il attendait, après tout. Pouvoir simplement partager sa détresse avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Mais pouvait-il pour autant avouer à Drago la cause de son isolement ?

-Alors ? S'écria précipitamment Drago. Réponds !

Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est d'accord. Si tu me dis pourquoi tu es là, je te dirai pourquoi je suis là.

Les traits de Drago se détendirent légèrement, tandis que Harry se disait qu'il n'était absolument pas obligé de _tout_ lui raconter.

-Tu me le jures ? Reprit le Serpentard d'un ton suspicieux.

Harry lui montra alors sa cravate du doigt.

-Je suis un Gryffondor, je tiens toujours parole, lui rappela-t-il.

Cela eut l'air de rassurer Drago.

-Bien...

Il se passa la main derrière la nuque, et fit quelques pas afin de mieux trouver ses mots. Le jeune homme semblait mener un combat intérieur entre la partie de lui même qui voulait tout révéler à cet étranger qu'était Harry et celle qui voulait juste chasser l'indésirable à coup de _Doloris_. Harry attendit silencieusement, plus intrigué par Drago que jamais. Le Serpentard ouvrit enfin la bouche, mais ce fut pour la refermer tout aussi rapidement. Il hésita encore durant quelques secondes, puis il tendis son bras gauche, tremblant, vers Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que...finit par murmurer Harry, qui avait peur de comprendre.

-Si !

Sur ce, Drago releva la manche de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant ainsi son avant bras gauche recouvert presque entièrement par la Marque des Ténèbres. Encore une fois, Harry ne parvint pas à conserver un visage impassible, et écarquilla ses yeux noirs en amande.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi durant un bon moment, Drago, tremblant, montrant son terrible tatouage à Harry, qui avait bien du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Il eut tout de même un petit sourire satisfait - que Malefoy ne vit pas - en pensant à Hermione et Ron qui trouvaient l'idée que Drago puisse avoir la marque complètement absurde.

-Ça te fait peur, hein ? Cria presque Malefoy, comme s'il voulait que Harry éprouve le même sentiment de peur que lui. Et oui ! Je suis un Mangemort.

-Si tu crois que je vais commencer à avoir peur de toi sous prétexte que tu as une tête de mort gravée sur le bras, excuse-moi de te dire que tu crois mal.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris.

-Tu...Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Harry avait déjà vu un bon nombre de Mangemorts bien plus effrayants que Drago. Et il avait beau avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il resterait toujours Drago Malefoy, son rival de toujours qu'il n'avait aucun mal à vaincre en duel.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda Harry afin de briser le silence incrédule de son interlocuteur.

Drago lui raconta alors, d'une traite, qu'il avait reçu la marque durant les vacances d'été, après que son père fut envoyé à Azkaban. Voldemort lui aurait confié la tâche de trouver un passage qui permettrait aux autres Mangemorts d'infiltrer Poudlard. Il avait alors fait plusieurs recherches et avait finit par apprendre l'existence de l'armoire à disparaître de la Salle sur Demande, qui menait vers Barjow et Beurk. C'est en essayant de la réparer que Dumbledore l'avait surpris.

A ce stade su récit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la voix de Drago tremblait, tout comme son bras gauche, dont la manche était toujours relevée.

-Alors...Dumbledore m'a emmené dans son bureau, et je lui ai avoué que... (il plissa les sourcils) Mais pourquoi je te parle de ça, moi ? Comme si ça te concernait...

-Et alors tu lui as avoué que tu ne voulais pas tant que ça être un Mangemort, finit Harry tout naturellement, comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir une autre réponse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à le croire, mais il était en effet persuadé que Drago, aussi vil fut-il, ne voulait pas vraiment être un disciple de Voldemort. Ce simple échange avec le Serpentard lui avait fait comprendre que, tout comme lui, le destin de Drago avait été tracé dès sa naissance : unique descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs, et fils de Mangemorts, il avait toujours été convenu qu'il en devienne un, en grandissant. Tout comme lui, son destin avait été scellé, à la seule différence que Harry devait vaincre Voldemort, tandis que Drago, lui, devait lui obéir et l'aider à conquérir le monde. Mais aucun des deux n'avait le choix, ni même l'envie de réaliser leur destin. Pourtant, il ne pouvait en être autrement...

S'il n'y avait pas eu six ans de haine réciproque entre lui et le Serpentard, il aurait presque éprouvé un élan d'affection pour Drago.

Pourquoi comprenait-il tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris lorsque, au début de l'année et avant qu'il ne plonge dans la Pensine de Snape, il se posait des questions sur Drago ? Était-ce lié au fait qu'il était le fils de Snape, et que, de ce fait, il était devenu beaucoup plus vif d'esprit ?

-Répond quand je te parle !

La voix tranchante de Drago le fit revenir sur terre. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui paraissait aussi furieux que confus.

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait pu dire Malefoy lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je te demandais comment tu savais que je...que je ne voulais pas être Mangemort.

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Une...intuition. Sinon, tu ne me raconterais pas tout ça, non ?

-C'est juste...

-Et donc...Dumbledore t'as promis d'assurer ta protection, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago hocha la tête. Harry devina sans mal que cela avait dû être très difficile pour Drago d'avouer au directeur, dont il n'avait jamais aimé les méthodes , qu'il n'avait pas pour ambitions de marcher sur les pas de ses parents. Il y avait dû y avoir beaucoup de « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! » et de « Il me tuera moi et ma famille si je le quitte ! », et toutes ces joyeuses phrases que la présence de Voldemort dans une vie provoquaient généralement.

-Oui, poursuivit Drago. Mais depuis que j'ai quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne suis plus en sécurité nulle part, pas même à Poudlard... Crabbe, Goyle, et toutes ces personnes qui ne m'appréciaient que pour mon statut et mon argent, ils _savent_ que je ne vaux plus rien. Alors je me cache. Ici.

Le regard froid de Drago s'était, au fur et à mesure de la discussion, perdu dans le vague. Il frottait à présent son bras gauche, et se dandinait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, comme s'il se reprochait d'avoir ainsi déballé sa vie à un inconnu.

-Tu peux te moquer de moi, finit-il par cracher dans un rire méprisant. Si j'étais à ta place, c'est ce que je ferais.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi ? Ce que tu as fait est excessivement courageux, Malefoy. (Drago recentra alors son attention sur Harry, qui maintint le regard) Tu as non seulement eu l'audace de tourner le dos à Voldemort, mais en plus, tu as accepté de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un – même si tu n'as pas choisi la personne la plus digne de confiance.

Drago leva les sourcils.

-Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Dumbledore ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pense...

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Drago ne décrochait plus les yeux de Harry, mais ce dernier ne s'en apercevait pas, trop occupé à se remémorer pourquoi il était à présent le seul sorcier au monde à ne pas accorder sa confiance à Albus Dumbledore.

-Bref, finit-il par soupirer. Ce qui est sûr, Malefoy, c'est que tu as peur.

-Quoi ? Moi, peur ? Dis pas de bêtises...

-Si, tu as peur. (Drago s'apprêta à protester) Non, ne le nie pas. Tu as besoin d'aide, et je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la plus appropriée, étant donné que j'ai moi même des choses à régler. Mais en tout cas, tu as très bien fait de me parler.

Drago cligna des yeux.

-C'est étrange...Snape m'a dit exactement la même chose, sauf qu'à lui, je ne lui ai rien dit. Pourtant, il était disposé à m'aider, mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment à quel camp il appartient...

Harry faillit lui dire, lui hurler que Snape était bien dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce depuis le début, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait juré de ne rien dire.

Cette envie soudaine de défendre Snape l'inquiétait. D'accord, il était la seule famille qui lui restait, mais il était sûr que le professeur l'aimait à peu près autant que les Dursley, et il en était de même pour lui. Enfin, il tentait par tous les moyens de se persuader que ses sentiments à l'égard de Snape n'avaient pas changé, qu'il le détestait toujours autant, que les quelques heures durant lesquelles ils avaient pu communiquer civilement ne pouvaient effacer six années d'humiliation, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était faux. Seulement, Harry ne voulait rien entendre de cette insupportable voix qui lui criait ce qu'il se tuait à nier.

-Alors, reprit sèchement Drago. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu viens te cacher ici ?

Harry hésita, puis décida de respecter sa parole.

-Je viens d'apprendre que mon père est en vérité l'une des personnes que j'aime le moins au monde.

Il leva les yeux vers Drago afin de voir sa réaction. Contre toute attente, il ne fit aucun rire moqueur, simplement un petit « oh. ».

-Ça doit être dur, en effet...Et qu'en est-il de celui que t'a élevé ? Celui que tu prenais pour ton père ?

-Il est mort. Depuis longtemps.

Harry avait soufflé cette dernière phrase sans la moindre trace d'émotion. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Drago commence à lui demander de quoi il était mort, s'il lui manquait, etc... Drago comprit parfaitement le message et ne posa aucune question supplémentaire.

-J'imagine même dans quel état je serais si j'apprenais que Lucius n'est pas mon père. Ça serait vraiment horrible.

-Oh, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton léger. Tu as peur de perdre ton héritage, si c'était le cas ? De ne plus être le fils Malefoy, choyé et adoré ? De descendre de ton piédestal et de n'être plus qu'un garçon ordinaire et privé de richesse ?

Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela lorsque qu'il reçut le regard assassin de Malefoy.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien de ma famille ! Tu crois franchement qu'il n'y a que l'argent qui compte chez les Malefoy ?

Harry ne répondit pas. En toute honnêteté, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru : le mariage de Lucius et de Narcissa avait été arrangé, et ils avaient fait un fils dans le seul but d'avoir un héritier. Il n'y avait jamais vu autre chose.

-Sache que nous sommes humains avant d'être Sang-Purs ! Nous avons aussi des sentiments ! J...J'aime mon père, d'accord ! Et je suis sûr qu'il m'aime aussi, seulement on ne passe pas notre vie à se le dire. En fait (sa voix se fit plus basse), on ne se l'est jamais dit, je crois. Mais on le sait. C'est comme ça. Et si j'apprenais que la personne qui m'a élevé n'était pas mon père biologique, et bien que cela ne tienne ! Mon père restera toujours la personne qui m'a élevé et... aimé.

Harry fut impressionné par l'ardeur et la pureté des sentiments de Drago. Il en avait plus appris à son sujet en l'espace de quelques minutes qu'en six ans. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les Malefoy pouvaient s'aimer. Mais ce que disait Drago était juste : le véritable père est celui qui t'élève et qui t'aime. Le problème, c'est que James Potter était mort avant de l'avoir vraiment élevé, et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il l'avait aimé. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas dû le détester ou encore se désintéresser de lui, sinon Lily l'aurait sûrement quitté, mais y avait-il vraiment eu de l'amour paternel ? Personne ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Et en ce qui concernait Snape, il avait beau être son père biologique, il ne l'avait pas élevé, et encore moins aimé. Le raisonnement de Drago ne l'aidait donc absolument pas.

-Et... alors ? Fit Drago une fois calmé. C'est qui ton père ? Je le connais ?

Harry pinça ses lèvres.

-Plus ou moins.

-Et... Tu dis qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais... Enfin... Comment il est ? Il est facile à vivre ?

Le Gryffondor sourit. Drago Malefoy était en train de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. Pire ! Drago Malefoy était, sans le savoir, en train de s'intéresser à la vie de Harry Potter ! La situation, si elle n'était pas si désespérante, pourrait être risible.

-Facile à vivre ? Répéta Harry. En fait, je n'ai jamais vécu avec lui à proprement parler, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile à vivre, non.

En fait, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il n'en savait strictement rien. Snape était horrible avec lui - et avec la majorité des gens d'ailleurs - premièrement parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, et deuxièmement, parce que c'était sa propre manière de se protéger afin que personne ne s'attache à lui, de peur de souffrir, et de faire souffrir. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa mère avait tout de même vécu avec lui, donc il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça avec les personnes qu'il aimait... L'espace d'un instant, Harry se vit dans une grande maison fleurie en compagnie de Snape, gentil car heureux de vivre avec son fils qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais, comme dans ses propres rêves. Il chassa très vite cette pensée ridicule, se disant qu'il devait arrêter de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités car le Snape qu'avait connu sa mère était mort depuis longtemps.

-Et... poursuivit Drago, qui cherchait manifestement quelque chose à dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Harry réfléchit.

-C'est compliqué. Il ne m'a jamais aimé et ne se privait pas de me le faire savoir. Pour te donner une idée, nos relations ressemblent un peu à celles qui existent entre Harry Potter et le professeur Snape, tu vois ?

Drago grimaça.

-Oh, dur, fit-il. J'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place. Surtout que s'il est comme Snape, il ne pourra jamais t'aimer.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ben, tu vois, quand une personne comme Snape s'est fait une opinion sur quelqu'un, c'est pour la vie. Et en plus... Je connais assez bien Snape, puisque mon père l'apprécie assez, et je peux te dire qu'il est incapable d'aimer.

-Pardon ?

-Ho, bien sûr, continua-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air important, il sait faire semblant. Il sait rester courtois, mais on voit bien qu'il n'éprouve aucun attachement pour mon père, ma mère, ou même pour moi.

-Pourtant, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, il a plutôt l'air de te favoriser, en cours, non ?

Drago hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'apprécie. Il fait du favoritisme envers sa maison, c'est tout, et aussi parce que... Et bien je suis quelqu'un d'important. S'il me traitait comme Potter, je le dirais à mon père et il aurait non seulement des ennuis avec le ministère, mais aussi avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, mais bon, ton père est Azkaban, là, non ? Et pourtant, Snape continue de te favoriser en cours !

Harry refusait tout simplement d'admettre que Snape soit, comme Drago le disait, incapable d'aimer. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, il aimait à croire qu'il lui restait une chance.

-Parce qu'il doit bien se faire voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'il commençait à maltraiter son seul élève Mangemort...

-Oui, insista Harry, mais d'après ce que tu me dis, tu n'es plus Mangemort, et je pense – à mon avis – que Voldemort doit le savoir. Donc Snape n'a plus aucune raison de te favoriser.

Drago plissa les sourcils, l'air de dire « ah oui c'est pas idiot ce que tu dis ».

-Et bien, il doit avoir ses raisons, j'en sais rien, moi ! En tout cas je te jure qu'au fond de lui, je l'indiffère.

Harry aurait eu envie de continuer cette conversation, mais il remarqua que Drago n'était pas à son aise, et il craignait de le mettre en colère, alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un échange cordial – et même amical – avec lui.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit.

Harry se leva donc, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il vit que Drago ne le suivait pas, il se retourna.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. Je préfère manger ici.

Harry lui adressa un dernier regard, puis tourna les talons.

-Au fait, lui dit-il alors qu'il était prêt à franchir la porte. Je viens souvent ici lorsque j'ai une heure de trou. Et, juste pour information, ta présence ne me dérange pas.

En effet, il s'était rendu compte que parler de la sorte avec Drago était plutôt agréable. De plus, puisque Snape et Lucius se fréquentaient, peut-être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur son professeur.

-Compris, dit Drago après un bref instant de réflexion.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de la tête, puis sortit de la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Après avoir reprit son apparence de Potter, Harry se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Ron et Hermione, et qu'il était plus que temps de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande appréhension : allaient-ils l'accepter malgré le fait qu'il soit un Snape ? Hermione, sûrement, mais Ron...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était à présent arrivé à la table des Gryffondors, devant ses camarades de maison. Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard noir, puis Ginny se leva et s'en alla sans prononcer mot. Dean et Seamus l'imitèrent, et Neville pâlit.

Harry, faisant abstraction des regard assassins de ses amis, prit place entre Neville et Hermione. Il tourna alors les yeux vers Neville.

-Tu peux nous lais-

-Oui ! Répondit précipitamment le Gryffondor en couinant. Je m'en vais !

Il bondit alors de sa chaise et courut presque vers la sortie.

Harry le suivit du regard en levant un sourcil.

-Il a peur de moi, ou quoi ?

Il recentra son attention sur Hermione, embarrassée, et Ron, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Non mais tu te crois où, exactement ? Ça fait trois jours que tu nous as pas adressé la parole et tu crois franchement qu'on va te laisser te pointer tranquillement à notre table comme si de rien n'était ?

Il frappa la table du point.

-Tu te fous de nous !

-Ron... murmura Hermione dans le but d'apaiser son ami.

Elle lui passa la main autour des épaules, ce qui le calma instantanément.

-Il est peut-être venu pour s'expliquer ! Laissons lui une chance !

Ron grogna quelque chose d'absolument incompréhensible, puis croisa les bras en signe de résolution.

Hermione soupira, puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Bien, dit-elle d'une voix plus tranchante. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton comportement odieux de ces dernières semaines.

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux redevenus crépus. A son grand étonnement, il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant plus habitué à la chevelure douce et souple qu'il arborait en tant que Morphée.

-Oui, Hermione. Je pense avoir une très bonne excuse.

Il marqua une pause, attendant d'avoir toute leur attention.

-C'est en rapport avec Snape.

A ces mots, la figure d'Hermione s'illumina, comme si elle venait de trouver une bonne réponse à un examen.

-Je le savais ! Ron ! Je le savais !

-Ça ne veut rien dire, grogna Ron.

-Mais si, qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre, en rapport avec Snape !

-Non, non, reprit le rouquin. C'est pas possible, Hermione.

-Mais si !

-Hey ! S'écria Harry. Je suis là, vous savez ! De quoi parlez vous !

Ron et Hermione cessèrent leur dispute et se tournèrent en même temps vers leur ami.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Reprit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Quoique... je ne sais pas si tu as choisi la bonne personne, mais -

-Il n'a PAS choisi la bonne personne !

-Mais, poursuivit-elle sans se préoccuper de Ron, c'est vraiment bien que tu te sois enfin assumé, et mieux, que tu assumes pleinement tes sentiments envers le professeur Snape !

Harry recracha le contenu de son verre.

-Q... Quoi ? Que j'assume mes quoi ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse, tandis que Ron murmurait un petit « je te l'avais dit ».

-Mais... balbutia-t-elle, enfin... Tu... Tu n'es pas amoureux de Snape ?

Bien que la situation soit plutôt tragique, Harry éclata de rire. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe : cela faisait des mois que Harry n'avait pas ri.

-Oh, Merlin ! Souffla Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Hermione !

-Mais... Je pensais que... Comme tu te conduisais comme lui, que tu cherchais un moyen d'attirer son attention, et que tu t'es dit qu'il aimerait sûrement quelqu'un comme lui, donc tu as décidé de changer ton comportement... Cela expliquait entre autres, pourquoi tu étais si bizarre en sa présence!

-Bizarre ?

-Oui, un coup tu l'évitais, un coup tu faisais tout pour attirer son attention... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione, fit Ron d'un ton malicieux. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop.

Hermione adressa un petit sourire gêné à Harry.

-Désolée... Oh la la... Je ne sais plus où me mettre...

-Non, non, c'est pas grave. Au contraire, tu m'as fait rire, et ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Harry lui rendit alors son sourire, plus détendu qu'au début de la conversation. Si Hermione n'avait eu aucun mal à croire et à accepter le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Snape, elle accepterait également le fait qu'il soit son père.

-Alors, demanda Ron, rassuré que son meilleur ami n'ait pas pour but d'entretenir une relation élève-professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ avec notre affreux prof de Défense ?

Harry leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis le jour où il avait appris que sa mère et Snape avaient été mariés, n'omettant aucun détail, et s'arrêtant de temps en temps afin de laisser Ron et Hermione encaisser les coups plus facilement.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il observa attentivement les réactions de ses interlocuteurs. Bien que Ron affichait l'expression de confusion qui lui était propre, Hermione, elle, semblait comprendre où Harry voulait en venir.

Il en était arrivé au moment où Snape avait pris connaissance de la peluche. Les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient sa curiosité, et Harry pouvait deviner son impatience. On arrivait enfin au point culminant :

-Et... fit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que... Que... (il leur lança un dernier regard, puis baissa la tête.) Que j'étais Morphée.

Durant quelques instants, personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Ron avait même arrêté de manger.

-Attends une seconde, dit-il alors que Hermione plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, ça veut dire que...

-Oui, Ron, fit Harry en avalant sa salive. James Potter n'a jamais été mon père. Je suis un Snape.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, puis s'adossa sur sa chaise.

-Je... Je crois que j'aurais presque préféré que Hermione ait raison, finit-il par avouer avec un petit sourire, qui ravit Harry.

-Mais et Dumbledore dans tout ça ! S'écria soudainement Hermione. Il savait tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il rien dit ?

Avec une certaine rancoeur, Harry leur raconta donc sa dernière entrevue avec le directeur.

-Le sale... Maugréa Ron en jetant un regard meurtrier à la table des professeurs. J'espère que tu l'a bien engueulé !

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione, offusquée. C'est le directeur, tout de même ! Bien que son attitude soit déplorable, Harry ne pouvait pas lui manquer de respect !

-Vous avez tous les deux raison, soupira Harry. Je lui ai tout d'abord crié dessus en lui disant ses quatre vérités – oui, Hermione, même si c'est le directeur ! - mais je pense qu'au final, il vaut mieux que j'entretienne de bons rapports avec lui.

-Mais... Protesta Ron.

-Non, Ron. C'est le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, et nous devons travailler ensemble si nous voulons vaincre Voldemort, maintenant qu'on sait que la prophétie peut se réaliser, puisque j'ai mon père. Je ne dis pas que je pourrai à nouveau lui faire confiance, mais je dois au moins faire bonne figure. _Tout comme le fait Snape avec Lucius Malefoy, _finit-il pour lui-même.

-Mmh, Oui, réfléchit Hermione. Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure attitude à adopter.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement.

-Et...C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis un peu isolé ces derniers jours. J'avais besoin de temps pour avaler tout ça, vous comprenez ?

Hermione souffla un petit « Oh, Harry... » puis le prit dans ses bras, en s'excusant de n'avoir pas pris le temps de plus le comprendre. Ron lui serra également l'épaule en signe d'affection et Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps dans les bras de ses amis, mais perdre du temps en sentimentalisme ne lui était pas permis. Il se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Ron et Hermione, et se demanda s'il devait leur parler de Malefoy, ou non. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider, car Ron prit la parole en premier :

-Tu peux nous montrer ta vraie apparence ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Tu veux que je me métamorphose maintenant devant toute la Grande Salle ou tu préfères que je le fasse en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Ça va, c'était juste une proposition en l'air...

Devant l'air bougon de son ami, Harry décida de se rattraper.

-Je vous montrerai plus tard, dans les dortoirs, ou aux toilettes.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, ravis.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? Interrogea Hermione.

Harry fit « non » de la tête.

-Seulement vous deux et Dumbledore. Et ma mère, bien sûr.

-Tu ne l'as pas dit à Snape ? S'écria Ron, au comble de l'étonnement.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Harry a raison, il ne doit pas le dire au professeur Snape (elle regarda Harry avec un air entendu). Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui même. Il sera en colère de toute façon, mais il encaissera mieux le coup. Et puis, si Harry ou Dumbledore lui annonce, il risquerait de les tuer sur le coup de la surprise, vous savez comment il est.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si Hermione plaisantait ou non, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Et puis, comment est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ça ? Continua Harry.

-Oh, c'est très simple, déclara Ron. Tu dis : « Bonjour, professeur Snape ! Belle journée pour un cours sur les Patronus ! Je suis votre fils Morphée que vous croyez mort ! Combien vous m'avez mis au dernier contrôle ? J'espère avoir la moyenne ! » Et voilà !

Harry et Ron rirent, mais Hermione, une fois de plus, garda son sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les messages subliminaux soient une bonne idée. Non, Snape étant un homme qui se sait intelligent, il préférera le découvrir tout seul, ainsi, son esprit de déduction n'en sera que plus flatté.

-Je sais, Hermione, je rigolais !

Hermione hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle, tu ne dois peut-être pas le dire à Snape, mais il faudra bien que tu en avertisses Rémus et Sirius.

Harry se crispa. Elle savait bien qu'Hermione avait raison, mais...

-Heu... pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Sirius va me renier, c'est sûr. Et puis, il va assassiner Snape.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose comme « n'importe quoi ».

-Y'a auchi un autre problème, constata Ron en croquant dans une pomme, c'est que chi Chnape n'est pas au courant, tu ne pourras pas réaliger la prophéchie ! Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne le plus tôt pochible, non ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Tu _oses_ mettre en doute ses capacités de raisonnement ?

-Moi ? Jamais...

-Ron n'a pas tout à fait tort : peut-être que Snape est doté d'un bon sens du raisonnement, mais il m'a l'air d'être complètement aveuglé par son amour envers Lily.

-Il faudra lui laisser des indices, alors ! S'écria Ron qui ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Aussi borné soit-il, Snape finira bien par trouver ! (il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il constata l'air effaré de ses amis) Hé, oh ! Vous m'écoutez ?

Hermione, les sourcils froncés, fit signe à Ron de se retourner.

-Ho... Soupira le rouquin avec une certaine lassitude. Il est derrière moi, pas vrai ?

-Effectivement, Weasley, fit une voix doucereuse derrière Ron. Je devrais accorder dix points à Gryffondor pour votre prodigieuse perspicacité.

Ron grogna.

-Et bien ? Poursuivit le professeur. A en croire Weasley, j'aurais donc quelque chose à... « trouver » ? Puis-je vous demander ce que vous me cachez ?

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard alarmé, puis Hermione commença à bredouiller des phrases inaudibles.

-J'ai connu des petits pois qui avaient plus d'éloquence que vous, Granger.

Hermione se tut, humiliée.

Snape s'en remit donc à Harry, sans se souvenir qu'il ne devait plus lui adresser la parole, par ordre du directeur.

-Potter ? Que me cachez vous ?

Harry détailla alors son professeur, s'arrêtant à chaque traits que Morphée et lui partageaient. C'était la première fois qu'il observait Snape avec un autre sentiment que du dégoût.

-POTTER !

Harry sursauta.

-Heu... Rien, rien, professeur, bredouilla-t-il, en parfaite imitation du Harry Potter idiot que Snape connaissait.

Snape haussa un sourcil. Machinalement, Harry fit de même et Ron étouffa un petit rire.

Soudain, les yeux de Snape et de Harry se croisèrent. Harry savait ce que son professeur s'apprêtait à faire, mais cette fois-ci, il savait comment bloquer son esprit – il l'avait déjà fait avec Drago il y avait quelques heures. Il sentait toute la puissance mentale de son père, et il eut un mal de chien à le repousser. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il sentit Snape se retirer, un air presque surpris au visage. Il continuèrent de se fixer, puis le professeur finit par déclarer avec une grande simplicité:

-Je vous verrai dans mon bureau après le déjeuner, Potter.

-Mais ! Vous oubliez ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumble-

-J'ai dit, dans mon bureau après le déjeuner.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de sa démarche furtive habituelle, démarche que Harry avait bien du mal à ne pas adopter également.

Que Snape ne découvre la vérité n'était qu'une question de temps...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon...Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre. Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon préféré, il tourne un peu en rond, mais bon, certains éléments sont assez - voir très - importants pour la suite. Et il est assez court, mais la suite ne pouvait pas faire partie de ce chapitre. Merci pour les reviews qui me poussent vraiment à continuer ! Et...Au fait, vous avez vu le dernier Harry Potter ? Vachement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, en tous cas !**

**

* * *

**

Après un délicieux repas pris en compagnie de ses amis, Harry se rendit à contre coeur dans les cachots.

Depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité, il ne s'était pas encore retrouvé seul à seul avec Snape, et il appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre : comment allait-il réagir ? Lui-même ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait envers son père, alors comment anticiper ses réactions ? Et s'il était incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot, trop ému de se trouver devant l'un de ses _parents_, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible ? Et s'il s'effondrait en larmes sous le coup de l'émotion ? Et si la phrase « Vous êtes mon père ! » sortait malgré elle de sa bouche ?

Le ventre de Harry se tordait d'avantage à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il avançait de plus en plus lentement, repoussant l'échéance.

Puis il s'arrêta.

Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à Snape dans un tel état d'angoisse. Prenant le risque d'être en retard, Ii ferma les yeux et inspira profondément une grande bouffée d'air.

_Tout ira bien,_ se dit-il. _Après tout, je ne suis plus seulement Harry Potter. Je suis également Morphée Snape, ce qui veut dire que je devrais être capable de contrôler mes émotions. _

Il ouvrit les yeux et respira de nouveau normalement. Cette petite remise en question lui avait fait du bien, et ce fut donc d'un pas plus léger qu'il descendit les quelques étages qui le séparaient de Snape.

Une fois arrivé devant la grande porte ébène du bureau du professeur, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse envahit le jeune homme. Au moindre faux pas, au moindre petit lapsus de sa part, Snape découvrirait sa véritable identité. Se dire que son secret n'en serait peut-être plus un d'ici quelques minutes lui faisait extrêmement peur.

C'est donc d'un bras tremblant qu'il frappa à la porte de Snape. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Harry fut extrêmement tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, puis la voix glaciale du professeur se fit entendre.

-Entrez.

Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis entra dans la pièce, en se jurant de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de prononcer le moindre mot, de peur de faire une bêtise.

La lourde porte noire se referma violemment derrière le Gryffondor. Snape le fixait, adossé à un mur de la pièce non éclairée.

-Bien, Potter, fit-il calmement. Asseyez-vous et dites moi comment vous avez réussi à maîtriser l'Occlumencie.

Harry prit place sur une chaise, les yeux écarquillés : il s'était tellement focalisé sur le fait que Snape allait sûrement découvrir la vérité qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé que le professeur serait désireux de savoir par quel miracle Harry avait réussi à fermer son esprit.

-Euh, je...

Snape l'observa en levant un sourcil, ce qui déstabilisa d'avantage Harry.

-J'ai appris tout seul, finit-il par dire, sincère.

Snape le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous allez sûrement rire, Potter, mais je ne vous crois pas vraiment.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il a simplement suffit que je comprenne la technique, et le reste en a décou-

-CESSEZ DE MENTIR, POTTER !

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Snape, qui frémissaient de colère. Il comprit que son professeur avait fait tout son possible pour conserver son calme depuis le début de l'entretien, mais qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Il semblait d'ailleurs regretter de s'être emporté. Il lui avait tourné le dos, et se tenait à présent appuyé sur son bureau, ses cheveux noirs lui cachant entièrement le visage.

Harry se dit que Snape devait sûrement avoir trop de choses en tête en ce moment, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions comme il le désirait : il était beaucoup plus sujet aux sautes d'humeurs ces derniers temps. Il lui arrivait souvent – trop souvent - de passer de son air impassible habituel au désespoir ou à la colère en quelques secondes.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Snape se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Il lui prit fermement les épaules, et chercha son regard. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer son esprit, mais ne le laissa pas faire : il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne la vérité de cette manière, c'eût été trop facile.

Il le repoussa alors grâce à sa nouvelle puissance mentale. Snape se frotta le front, comme s'il venait de se cogner, puis lança un regard meurtrier à Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire satisfait.

-N'essayez plus d'user le la Legilimencie sur moi, professeur. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que je suis au moins parvenu à votre niveau.

Snape, sans quitter son élève des yeux, se pinça les lèvres, une moue méprisante au visage. Harry aurait cru que de voir son père lui renvoyer tant de haine le blesserait, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était tellement habitué à ce que Snape le regarde de cette manière que cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Et peut-on savoir par quel miracle, Potter ? Si je me souviens bien, l'Occlumencie n'a jamais été votre fort... Quoique vous semblez posséder quelques prédispositions pour ce qui est de s'immiscer dans les souvenirs d'autrui.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas laisser traîner votre Pensine n'importe où ! hurla Harry en bondissant de sa chaise. Vous saviez très bien que le curieux Gryffondor que je suis ne résisterait pas à la tentation !

-Baissez d'un ton, Pot-

-Non !

Harry se mit alors à faire les cents pas dans le bureau. La colère l'avait emporté sur la peur. _Harry_ l'avait laissé l'emporter sur la peur. La colère était plus facile à gérer pour le jeune homme.

-Tout ça c'est votre faute ! cracha-t-il en direction de Snape. Si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé seul avec votre Pensine, je n'aurais jamais détesté James, et je ne me serais pas retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire de malade !

Harry sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en même temps que la rage montait en lui. Il n'avait plus laissé libre cours à sa colère depuis sa dernière dispute avec Dumbledore. Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Mais le fait de se retrouver devant Snape, le fait que lui ne soit au courant de rien, et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ni même partager son désarroi le mettait hors de lui. Il avait tout simplement l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent de celui de son professeur, un monde envahi par le doute et la confusion, alors que lui vivait dans un univers basé sur l'ignorance. Oui, voilà, Harry enviait son ignorance. Merlin, ce qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais s'être plongé dans cette Pensine !

Il frappa violemment un bocal qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Ce dernier s'écrasa au sol en déversant un liquide verdâtre . Le bruit de verre brisé ramena le calme dans la pièce. Harry cessa de s'agiter, les poings serrés contre son corps. Snape, lui, fixait simplement l'horible tâche verte qui était à présent répendue sur son magnifique tapis. Une fois encore, son regard ne reflétait plus que le vide. Il aurait dû crier sur le gamin pour avoir osé casser volontairement l'un de ses précieux bocaux, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'avait plus la force de rien, de toute manière.

-Potter... finit-il par murmurer. Potter...Il le fallait.

Harry releva la tête.

-Comment ?

Snape passa la main sur sa nuque et plissa légèrement son sourcil gauche.

-Il... il le fallait. Vous ne pouviez plus vivre _dans le mensonge_.

Le coeur de Harry s'arrêta. Ça y est, Snape était au courant...

-Vous deviez vous confronter à la réalité, poursuivit Snape alors que la peur commençait tout doucement à s'infiltrer en Harry.

-La...(il déglutit) La réalité ?

Snape hocha la tête.

-Oui. Même si je comprends tout à fait que votre monde doit s'en trouver chamboulé, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous sachiez qui est réellement votre père.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Snape paraissait si calme ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était prêt à accepter son élève détesté en tant que fils ?

-Alors vous... fit Harry d'une petite voix tremblante d'émotion. Vous ne me rejetez pas ?

Il leva alors ses yeux émeraude, remplis de joie, vers celui qu'il était prêt à appeler « père ». A son grand étonnement, Snape fronça les sourcils et eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Vous « rejeter » ? Potter, je passe ma vie à rejeter tout le monde, vous ne pensez tout de même pas faire exception ?

Ses mots sonnèrent si dur dans la tête de Harry qu'il crut que celle ci allait exploser. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'il soit rejeté qui lui fit mal, mais plus le fait d'avoir eu, l'espace d'une seconde, l'espoir de recevoir l'amour d'un proche. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir des pensées si mièvres. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'amour de Snape...

-Potter ? Demanda le professeur, sûrement intrigué par l'étrange attitude de son élève – élève qui semblait osciller entre une profonde tristesse et une colère incommensurable – Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Rugit Harry, sa main serrant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Snape leva – encore ! - un sourcil.

-Potter, puis-je connaître la cause de ce pitoyable état ?

La colère de Harry fit place à la perplexité. Le professeur avait l'air sincère, lorsqu'il disait ne pas savoir ce qui l'attristait tant... Le fait que son fils puisse être blessé par son rejet était donc si inimaginable pour l'insensible Maître des Potions ? Ou alors...

-Excusez moi professeur, dit Harry en levant les yeux vers Snape, mais lorsque vous parliez de « savoir qui est réellement mon père »...

-Je parlais, de toute évidence, de votre petite escapade dans ma Pensine, qui vous a ainsi fait découvrir que votre père n'était qu'un imbécile, trancha-t-il froidement.

La voix glaciale de Snape fit place à un silence. Harry cligna des yeux, puis éclata soudainement d'un rire incontrôlable, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Même les protestations de Snape ne parvinrent à la calmer. A l'instar de la colère, le rire lui permettait de se libérer, et ce de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit. Il ne ressentait plus ni peur, ni haine. Il se sentait tout simplement bien.

Snape semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements. Évidemment, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer l'hilarité de son élève. Et son incompréhension était tellement lisible sur son visage que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. C'était comme si le Gryffondor venait de prendre conscience de l'absurdité de toute cette histoire. Et Snape qui restait là à le regarder, totalement désemparé, en lui répétant qu'il était aussi idiot que son père... C'était trop pour le pauvre Harry.

-POTTER ! JE VOUS SOMME D'ARRETER CETTE COMEDIE SUR LE CHAMP ! ...Ou bien de me raconter ce qu'il y a de si désopilant, ainsi je pourrai peut-être me joindre à vous...

Que faire ? Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il riait à cause du magnifique quiproquo qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt ! Qu'il riait parce que Snape, en insultant « son père », se traitait lui même d'imbécile ! Et enfin que ce qui l'amusait le plus était l'ignorance de son professeur sur la situation !

Snape prit une grosse inspiration, las, puis pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Ce dernier fut immédiatement trempé de la tête aux pieds, ce qui le calma sur le champ.

-Vous avez le rire le plus agaçant que je connaisse, Potter.

-Comme si vous étiez habitué à entendre des personnes rire, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Snape détourna la tête de son élève.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas enclin à me révéler la cause de votre hilarité ?

-Non.

-Ni la cause de votre colère ?

-Non plus.

Snape soupira en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Vous êtes fatigant, Potter.

-Quoi, vous ne préférez pas trouver tout seul ? Demanda Harry, heureux de voir que son professeur se comportait de manière plus naturelle avec lui – jamais il n'aurait cru le voir s'affaler sur une chaise de cette manière un jour.

Snape, sa tête reposant sur son bras lui même appuyé à un accoudoir, leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Oseriez-vous mettre en doute mes capacités de raisonnement, Potter ?

Harry ricana.

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai répondu à Ron toute à l'heure. Donc non, je ne mets pas en doute vos capacités de raisonnement, bien que je trouve que certains facteurs auraient tendance à les amoindrir.

-Pourriez-vous développer ?

-Non.

Snape leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que Harry réprima un sourire. Qui aurait cru que jouer aux devinettes avec son professeur de Défense soit aussi amusant ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, reprit Snape, vous et vos amis me cachez quelque chose, et vous préféreriez que je le devine par moi même, c'est cela ?

-Exactement, répondit calmement Harry.

Snape émit un petit « tss ».

-Si vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre avec vos jeux puérils...

-Oh, mais rien ne vous oblige à jouer avec nous, professeur. Si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que l'on vous cache, c'est votre problème, moi je m'en fiche...

C'était évidemment un mensonge, puisque la survie du monde sorcier dépendait de l'esprit de déduction de Snape, mais Harry savait très bien que le professeur ne pourrait résister à cette petite provocation. C'était assez drôle, car depuis que Harry savait qu'il était Morphée, il avait l'impression de connaître Snape par coeur. Était-ce parce qu'il était son fils, ou était-ce tout simplement parce que Snape s'était énormément ouvert à lui ces temps ci ?

-C'est rouge ? Fit soudain Snape, d'un ton morne, coupant les pensées du Gryffondor.

-P... Pardon ? Bredouilla Harry, pris par surprise.

-Non, rien, répondit-il. Je plaisantais.

-P... Par-don ? Bégaya de nouveau Harry. Vous _quoi_ ?

-Par Merlin, Potter, je ne le referai plus, mais effacez moi tout de suite cette expression grotesque de votre visage !

-Euh... Fit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Et bien...Ce n'est pas rouge.

-Parfait, voilà qui m'avance.

Il se passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-C'est vert, alors ?

Harry se massa l'arête du nez.

-Non-professeur-ce-n'est-pas-vert.

-Ah.

Snape observait toujours la tâche verdâtre ancrée dans le tapis, en se tripotant les doigts comme il le faisait souvent lorsque ses mains n'étaient pas occupées. Harry se mordait les joues, impatient de savoir ce que son professeur allait bien pouvoir lui sortir comme énormité.

-Est-ce que c'est jau-

-Professeur ce n'est pas une histoire de couleurs ! Gronda Harry, exaspéré par l'attitude désinvolte de Snape face à quelque chose de si sérieux.

-Bon, parfait ! Ne vous énervez pas ! (il baissa d'un ton). Si vous me donniez un indice, peut-être que...

Harry réfléchit. S'il lui donnait un indice trop précis, Snape risquait de deviner beaucoup trop vite. Quoiqu'il ne semblait pas près de trouver. Il avait plutôt l'air de penser que « la chose mystère » était quelque chose de complètement futile, comme une bêtise Gryffondorienne. L'idée même que cela puisse concerner son passé et la tragédie qui allait avec ne semblait pas l'avoir effleuré, sinon il ne... « plaisanterait » pas là dessus.

Évidemment, il ne pensa pas une seconde que Snape avait pu faire semblant de jouer les idiots afin de l'énerver et de le pousser à lui donner un indice...

-Pensez à mes récentes prouesses magiques, finit-il par annoncer.

Harry était plutôt fier de son indice : en effet, si Snape faisait le lien entre ses progrès en Occlumencie, l'étrange lapin qu'il avait fait apparaître en cours de Métamorphose et lui même, il ne lui manquerait plus qu'un peu de bonne foi pour en déduire que Harry était Morphée. Encore fallait-il qu'il fasse le lien, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Snape leva les yeux vers les plafond, en pleine réflexion. Harry l'observa en souriant : lorsque le professeur n'arborait pas ce stupide masque d'impassibilité, il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu, moins effrayant. Peut-être appartenait-il à la race humaine, en fin de compte... Et durant cet entretient, il s'était _presque _montré sympathique. Par les pantoufles de Merlin, il avait même plaisanté !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voyait enfin ce que sa mère avait pu trouver à Snape. En y réfléchissant, son humour cynique pouvait être amusant, lorsqu'il n'avait pas pour but de blesser les autres...

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, l'un souriant, l'autre réfléchissant, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un crépitement étrange venant de la cheminée.

-Harry. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait que la tête de Dumbledore avait disparu dans un mur de flammes vertes.

-Bon... Je vous laisse cogiter, professeur, fit-il en tentant de camoufler son anxiété face à l'intervention du directeur.

Snape lui adressa un bref signe de tête, puis Harry sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

* * *

-Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Demanda Harry- de mauvaise humeur - une fois entré dans le bureau du directeur

Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais, au grand étonnement de Harry, ne lui proposa aucune friandise.

_Peut-être qu'il n'en a plus, _se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Professeur, commença froidement Harry, je suis désolé de m'être approché de Snape, mais -

Dumbledore balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

-Cela n'a aucune importance, Harry. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait venir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le directeur ne semblait pas énervé, mais plutôt très sérieux.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'extrêmement important, Harry. Cela concerne la Prophétie.

A ces mots, l'attention de Harry se fit entière. Il fixa Dumbledore, sans ciller. Ce dernier sourit.

-C'est drôle, Severus avait la même expression le jour où je lui ai parlé de ce que je m'apprête à te révéler...

Harry grogna.

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, puis alla fouiller quelque chose dans un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, qui ne semblait pas des plus récents.

-Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Harry le déroula et commença à lire le titre à haute voix :

-« Sortilège des Liens du Sang »... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

-Tu en sauras d'avantage en lisant le parchemin, Harry. Mais je pense que je peux te l'expliquer dans les grandes lignes : le sortilège des Liens du Sang est un sort très ancien et surtout infaillible.

Il fit une pause afin d'être sûr de capter toute l'attention du jeune homme.

-Comme tu le sais, reprit-il, il n'existe pas de magie plus puissante que l'amour...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas _encore_ lui parler de la puissance de l'amour ?

-Ne prend pas cet air là, Morphée Snape ! Sans l'incommensurable force de l'amour, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Lança-t-il d'un air malicieux.

-Mh.

-Bien, je reprends. Je disais donc qu'il n'existe pas de magie plus puissante que l'amour. Et l'amour le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver et celui d'un parent pour son enfant. Ce sortilège permet donc de canaliser l'amour que ressentent deux personnes liées par le sang. L'effet est si destructeur qu'il est impossible d'y survivre.

Harry, tout en écoutant son directeur, parcourait le parchemin des yeux.

-Il faudrait donc que Snape et moi lancions ce sort en même temps sur Voldemort, c'est cela ? Et ainsi, il serait détruit...

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Et, reprit Harry en se passant la main sur le visage, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui lancer un Avada Kedavra ?

Dumbledore lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire des Horcruxes, à savoir que dans l'immédiat, il était impossible de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir détruit ses morceux d'âmes au préalable.

-Et... donc... ce sort est le seul moyen de le tuer sans avoir à détruire les Horcruxes, c'est ça? Conclut Harry après s'être difficilement remis du long et atroce récit de son professeur. (Savoir que Voldemort avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible que de sectionner son âme le mettait mal à l'aise.)

-Oui. C'est pour cela que la prophétie stipulait que Voldemort serait vaincu par toi et ton père. Sans le sortilège des Liens du Sang, nous devrions d'abord trouver tous les Horcruxes, ce qui nous prendrait si longtemps qu'il nous faudrait sûrement plusieurs générations pour y parvenir.

Harry rit en son fort intérieur. Heureusement que son père était encore en vie, car il ne se voyait franchement pas passer le reste de sa vie à chercher des objets bizarres.

-Je veux donc que tu étudies ardemment ce sortilège, qui est plutôt complexe, Harry. Je te fais confiance.

-Ça vous va bien de parler de confiance... ricana-t-il.

La mine de Dumbledore s'assombrit, et Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

-Excusez moi, Monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien...

Il y eut un silence gêné, durant lequel Dumbledore caressa Fumseck, pensif. Soudain, Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Professeur ?

Le directeur tourna lentement la tête vers son élève, sa main droite toujours posée sur le plumage de son phénix.

-Oui ?

-Snape connaît-il l'existence de ce sortilège ?

-Bien sûr. Je lui en avait parlé quelques temps avant le meurtre de tes parents.

-Mais comment saviez vous que-

-J'avais déjà entendu la Prophétie. Connaissant bien Voldemort, je savais qu'il allait te choisir.

-Me choisir ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. L'enfant dont parlait la Prophétie ne pouvait désigner que deux nouveaux-nés : toi et Neville Londubat. J'étais persuadé qu'il te choisirait, car Lily et James avaient accomplis plus de prouesses que les Londubat, et Voldemort devait donc penser que tu serais plus puissant que le fils de deux Aurors moyennement doués.

Harry eut un rictus : ce n'était pas totalement faux.

-Donc, poursuivit le directeur après avoir lancé un regard accusateur à Harry afin qu'il cesse de se croire plus fort que les autres, je savais que tu étais l'enfant de la Prophétie, et, par extension, que Severus était également impliqué. Mais lui ne le savait pas, puisqu'il te prenait pour le fils de James. Il m'a donc fallu l'obliger à apprendre ce sortilège sans lui dire qu'il serait amené à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus tard.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Snape n'est pas tellement manipulable...

Dumbledore leva les sourcils.

-Je peux être assez persuasif quand il le faut. Je ne suis pas le plus grand sorcier du siècle pour rien, finit-il en gloussant.

Harry fronça la narine gauche en signe de mépris.

-Allez, Harry, je crois que je t'ai tout dit...

-Si je résume, il faut que je m'entraîne à maîtriser ce sortilège afin de le lancer avec Snape sur Voldemort, ce qui causera sa perte... C'est extrêmement facile, conclu-t-il, ironique.

Dumbledore rit, puis déclara qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, et que Harry pouvait donc disposer. Avant que ce dernier ne franchisse la porte, le directeur lui lança un bonbon au citron. Harry le rattrapa de justesse, et se retourna vers son professeur, en levant un sourcil.

-J'ai oublié de t'en proposer un tout à l'heure, se justifia le directeur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui...


	11. Chapter 11

**Enfin le chapitre 11 ! J'ai eu une dernière semaine de cours très chargée, et je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire. Merci pour les reviews, et désolée pour la fin du chapitre qui se termine demanière très frustrante. Merci à flower black et à son don prodigieux pour ce qui est d'améliorer ma rédaction et mon othographe ! ****

* * *

**

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas précipité, le nez plongé dans le parchemin que le directeur venait de lui transmettre. Trop occupé pour se soucier d'autre chose que de son document, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne s'avançait vers lui dans la direction inverse. Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

-Oh, excusez moi, bredouilla-t-il en tendant la main vers la personne afin de l'aider à se relever.

C'était une femme d'environ trente ans à la peau pâle et aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Malefoy. Ses paupières basses et ses sourcils en accent circonflexe lui donnaient un air perpétuellement méprisant. Harry était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais ne pouvait se rappeler où.

La femme refusa son aide et se releva le plus gracieusement possible tout en époussetant sa robe vert émeraude. Elle adressa un dernier regard hautain à Harry puis, sans un mot, se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore que le jeune homme venait de quitter. Silencieusement, il la regarda passer devant la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier en colimaçon, puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, décida de la suivre. Il_ devait_ savoir qui était cette femme. Il détestait rester sur une frustration.

Il se glissa alors derrière la Gargouille avant que celle-ci ne referme l'accès, et monta discrètement les escaliers. Comme il s'y était attendu, la femme était déjà dans le bureau du directeur, mais malgré la porte fermée, il pouvait tout de même entendre leur conversation.

-...me fait mal, Dumbledore. _Très_ mal.

La voix de la femme était presque suppliante, ce qui contrastait avec l'image orgueilleuse qu'elle renvoyait.

- Moi, je pense pouvoir supporter la douleur, mais...j'ai peur pour Drago...

A l'entente du nom du Serpentard, l'identité de la femme lui apparut soudain comme indubitable : Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, Narcissa. Comme je vous l'ai promis, je protégerai Drago. Tant qu'il sera à Poudlard, il n'aura rien à craindre.

-Oui mais la Marque ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Il porte la Marque, Dumbledore ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de nous appeler, et si mon fils ne répond pas...Son bras gauche le brûlera jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne fou de douleur ! Il n'a jamais vraiment souffert auparavant, il... Il ne le supportera pas...

Sur ce, Narcissa se tut, comme incapable de poursuivre la conversation. Harry pouvait seulement entendre ses sanglots, brisant le calme qui semblait alors régner dans le bureau. Puis les reniflements de la femme devinrent de plus en plus rares. Lorsque le silence devint enfin total, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Malefoy passait beaucoup de temps dans la Salle sur Demande. Je pense...Oui, je pense qu'il serait possible que la Salle le protège de la douleur infligée par la Marque.

-Vous...Vous croyez vraiment qu'une simple _pièce _pourrait le protéger d'une forme de magie noire si puissante ?

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai. De toute manière, rien ne pourra totalement effacer la douleur. Quoi qu'il fasse, Drago souffrira de sa brûlure. Néanmoins, la Salle sur Demande pourra peut-être en estomper les effets.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage : il devait avertir Malefoy. Lui dire comment se protéger de l'atroce souffrance que devait provoquer la Marque.

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la Gargouille, il prit une gorgée de la potion qui lui permettait de redevenir Morphée, puis courut aussi vite que possible vers la Salle sur Demande.

Severus se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, sa main droite agrippant fermement son avant bras gauche. En presque seize ans d'espionnage, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'insupportable brûlure que provoquait la Marque des Ténèbres. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si les autres Mangemorts souffraient autant que lui. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée stupide de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, après tout ? Le plus important c'était que _lui_ avait mal.

La brûlure devenait de plus en plus intense à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et il dut rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas s'agenouiller en plein milieu du couloir en sanglotant comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle.

Il tenta alors de penser à autre chose, et sa conversation d'avec Potter lui revint en mémoire. Merlin, que ce gosse pouvait être pénible ! Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ce qu'il lui cachait ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis en ce moment, pour en plus se plier à un petit jeu de devinettes...

Les paroles de Potter tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait les ignorer :

_«_ _Pensez à mes récentes prouesses magiques ». _

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ?

Un courant d'air, accompagné d'un bruit de pas, lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il se retourna afin de voir QUI avait osé l'effleurer sans lui demander pardon, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à voir fut la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsque ce dernier tourna afin d'emprunter un escalier, Snape pu apercevoir son profil droit, et son coeur manqua un battement. Ce gamin ressemblait étrangement à... _Lily_.

A une version masculine de Lily.

Excepté le fait que ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noirs, et non respectivement verts et roux.

Snape eut soudain l'impression que la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

Se pourrait-il que...

Il secoua la tête. Non. Impossible : Morphée était mort, et rien ne pourrait le ramener.

Ce morveux qui venait de le bousculer n'était rien de plus qu'un élève qui ressemblait vaguement à Lily.

En même temps... Un élève qui ressemblait, même très peu, à son ancienne femme, il l'aurait forcément remarqué... Or il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu ce Gryffondor.

Severus observa le jeune homme monter les escaliers. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher son regard, comme hypnotisé par ses cheveux noirs et souples qui valsaient au gré de sa course, et qui semblaient attiser sa curiosité.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à l'apostropher, mais sa voix fut aussitôt étouffée par la douleur fulgurante qui avait maintenant envahit l'intégralité de son bras.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se replia sur lui même : la brûlure devenait insupportable.

_Au lieu de courir après un fantôme, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore avant que la douleur ne se propage dans le reste de ton corps, _s'ordonna-t-il.

Il se redressa en se mordant la lèvre. S'il avait été encore capable de pleurer, il aurait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lança un dernier regard au jeune homme. A son grand étonnement, il l'observait également.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors. Snape sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, comme une agréable décharge électrique. Il dut en être de même pour le Gryffondor, puisqu'après avoir maintenu le regard durant quelques secondes, il s'empressa de briser la connexion qui s'était portant joliment établi entre eux. Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra rapidement vers l'étage supérieur.

Interdit, oubliant momentanément la Marque, Snape fixa l'endroit où s'était tenu le jeune garçon un instant plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis, tout en serrant son bras gauche, il reprit sa route vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

_C'est impossible, c'est impossible, c'est impossible..._

* * *

Harry arriva devant les portes de la Salle sur Demande, épuisé. Après avoir croisé Snape dans les couloirs, il avait ressenti le besoin d'accélérer sa course, comme si le fait de fuir son professeur allait chasser le malaise qui l'avait envahi en affrontant son regard. Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas, et les deux orbes noires et intriguées de Snape restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Avait-il enfin compris ? Merlin... Cela avait été si étrange de rencontrer Snape sous son apparence de Morphée...

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête : il avait plus urgent à faire. Pour l'instant, il devait venir en aide à Malefoy.

Il s'adossa quelques minutes au mur qui se tenait devant lui afin de reprendre sa respiration, puis poussa les lourdes portes de la Salle sur Demande.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte que des petits gémissements lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

-Malefoy ?

Il chercha le Serpentard des yeux, et finit par le trouver, recroquevillé sur son bras gauche dans un coin de la pièce.

-Lai... laisse moi... tranquille !

Sa voix était hachurée, incertaine, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui demandait un effort incommensurable. La souffrance était lisible sur son visage en sueur.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il demanda de suite à la Salle de contrer le lien qui unissait Voldemort à ses Mangemorts, autrement dit de les protéger de la douleur infligée par la Marque. Il entendit alors les sanglots de Malefoy se calmer, et accouru vers son camarade.

-Malefoy ? Ça va mieux ?

Malefoy hocha difficilement la tête. Il resta quelques minutes agenouillé sur le sol, puis se releva, tout doucement, sa main droite caressant gentiment son avant-bras.

-C'est normal que tu aies encore un peu mal, constata Harry. La Salle ne peut pas te protéger entièrement.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-C'est rien comparé à ce que je ressentais il y a quelques secondes.

Harry remarqua que son bras tremblait néanmoins.

-Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il en lui indiquant le canapé.

Malefoy acquiesça, puis prit lentement la direction que lui montrait le Gryffondor.

Harry l'observa, tout en se disant qu'au moins, il n'avait pas perdu sa faculté à vouloir venir en aide à toute personne, et ce même si la personne en question était l'un de ses ennemis. A l'évidence, il devait tenir ça de sa mère.

Malefoy s'installa donc dans le canapé, et, malgré son bras endolori, avec une certaine grâce. Ses yeux gris brillaient, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait récemment pleuré. Mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Comment tu savais que... que...

-Que l'on pouvait demander à la salle de te protéger de la Marque ? Osa Harry, voyant que son interlocuteur avait encore du mal à parler.

Malefoy émit un petit « Hm » en signe d'affirmation.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre ta mère et Dumbledore. Narcissa s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Elle disait qu'elle se sentait capable de pouvoir supporter la brûlure de la Marque, mais qu'elle avait des doutes en ce qui te concernait. Dumbledore lui a donc fait savoir que la Salle sur Demande avait le pouvoir de limiter l'impact qu'exerce Voldemort sur ses Mangemorts. Il suffit de lui demander.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton calme, posé, en parfaite contradiction avec toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son ventre.

-Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, cracha Drago. Je peux me prendre en charge seul.

-C'est ce que je constate, en effet, répondit Harry, légèrement amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Et bien, que si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu serais probablement en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de t'arracher le bras gauche, en ce moment.

Il sut qu'il avait marqué un point lorsque Malefoy détourna le regard en grognant.

Puis, il y eut un silence, qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait enclin à briser. Drago fixait le sol, ses sourcils blonds et fins légèrement froncés, et Harry attendait patiemment que son camarade ne reprenne la parole. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de réengager la conversation, mais il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait rester auprès de Malefoy, afin de le soutenir. Quand avait-il commencé à se faire du souci pour Malefoy ? Il n'y avait pas plus d'un mois, il ne pouvait pas le supporter... Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis la rentrée... Inévitablement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Snape. Snape qui était son père. Snape qui avait l'air complètement ravagé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard dans les escaliers juste avant d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, et qu'il avait vu la souffrance dans ses yeux noirs, il avait eu l'envie, la folle envie, de laisser tomber Drago et de courir à l'aide de son professeur. De le soutenir, de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, et surtout, de lui dire qui il était. Il aurait alors sûrement vu son visage s'illuminer.

Ou peut-être pas...

Après tout, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Snape allait réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité. Et cela lui faisait très peur.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, et se reconcentra sur Malefoy. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, lui apportant silencieusement tout son soutien, puis le Serpentard finit par prendre la parole.

-Lorsque... Lorsque j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort, elle m'a tout de suite soutenu. Elle était même plutôt heureuse.

Son regard était toujours rivé au sol, et il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de sa voix. Harry l'écoutait attentivement, d'un air impassible. Il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard découvre que son histoire l'intéressait profondément.

-Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle ferait son possible pour me protéger. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'aller parler à Dumbledore.

Il avala sa salive, ce qui révéla son appréhension au Gryffondor perspicace.

« Je l'ai donc écoutée, et nous sommes tous les deux allés parler au directeur. Il a promis de tout mettre en oeuvre pour garantir ma sécurité, aussi bien dans Poudlard qu'à l'extérieur. Par contre, ma mère a dû elle aussi quitter les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle en lui demandant de me livrer à lui, par exemple.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement.

« Elle a donc dû ériger de puissantes sécurités autour de notre manoir, et évidemment ne plus répondre au appel de Tu-Sais-Qui. Quand à mon père, comme il est à Azkaban, il ne pose pas trop de problèmes dans le plan. Mais de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'il serait de mon côté.

Devant le ton assuré de son interlocuteur, Harry n'osa pas intervenir : lui même était persuadé que Lucius Malefoy n'accepterait jamais une telle rébellion. En même temps, Drago lui avait juré que son père l'aimait profondément. Même si c'était dur à croire, qui était-il pour remettre sa parole en doute ?

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda subitement Drago d'un ton agressif.

Harry, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas quitté son camarde durant toute sa réflexion, fut pris au dépourvu et ne répondit que par un énième haussement de sourcil.

Soudain, le visage de Drago s'illumina, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Je sais ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda froidement Harry.

Drago frappa sa main gauche avec son poing droit.

-Je savais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un !

Harry, qui commençait à deviner ce à quoi pensait le Serpentard, réfléchissait déjà à un mensonge qui pourrait justifier sa ressemblance avec Snape. Mais au moment où Malefoy s'apprêtait à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée, une douleur violente envahit son front, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice, cachée par une longue mèche de cheveux noirs.

-Morphée ? Fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est rien, répondit Harry en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas porter sa main à sa cicatrice.

Mais Drago ne le crut évidemment pas, et continua à le harceler de questions.

-T'as mal quelque part ? Ventre ? Tête ? Mais répond quand je te parle !

Le ton énervé qu'employait Malefoy avait au moins le mérite d'empêcher Harry de perdre le contrôle et de se laisser envahir par l'esprit de Voldemort. Les cris du Serpentard le raccrochaient à la réalité. Néanmoins, il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Il devait impérativement voir ce que faisait son ennemi.

Harry quitta alors le canapé dans lequel il était confortablement assis en compagnie de Drago, et tourna vivement les talons en direction de la sortie.

-Hey ! Attends ! Si tu crois que tu peux me planter là, sans aucune explication...

Harry s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le canapé et les portes de la Salle :

-Je dois y aller. Ne sors surtout pas d'ici. Pas tant que tu ressentira la moindre douleur à l'emplacement de ta Marque. Et ne me suis pas.

Harry reprit sa marche, trop obnubilé par son mal de tête pour se préoccuper des protestations de Drago.

* * *

Une fois sorti de la Salle sur Demande, il chercha tant bien que mal les toilettes les plus proches, s'y enferma, et succomba sans plus de résistance à la vision que lui envoyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que son âme quittait son corps, un peu comme s'il venait de tomber dans un sommeil profond, mais en étant pleinement conscient de son était de sommeil. Son mal de tête ainsi que le contact froid du carrelage lui parurent soudain très lointains. Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans une des cabines de toilette de Poudlard. Manifestement, il se trouvait dans une forêt sombre et dévastée, dont la plupart des arbres étaient morts. Comme si le mal avait englouti toute verdure. Le sol était fait de sable et de poussière, et les quelques touffes d'herbes entièrement desséchées. Plus loin, faiblement éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui transperçaient les nuages gris et menaçants, se trouvait un grand manoir, aussi peu entretenu que la forêt. Il n'était pas sans rappeler la Cabane Hurlante.

Il sentit alors sa baguette magique rouler entre ses longs doigts pâles et osseux. Il leva le bras en direction d'une masse sombre agenouillée à ses pieds. C'est avec effroi qu'il reconnu les cheveux noirs et le nez crochu de Snape.

-Ssssseverussss, fit-il d'une voix glacée.

-Maître ? Répondit celui-ci avec une voix entièrement contrôlée, sans aucun tremblement.

Harry se mit à faire quelques pas, en tournant autour de son professeur.

-Il se trouve que j'ai récemment réalisé quelque chose d'assez... intéressant...

Snape releva la tête, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire malsain.

-Cela concerne _ton fils_.

Un léger pli apparu entre les deux sourcils de Snape.

-Mon fils? Fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.

-Oui. Ton fils.

Snape abaissa le regard.

-Sauf votre respect, maître, je n'ai jamais eu de f-

-Ne me mens pas, Severus, siffla calmement Harry, qui sentit la jubilation naître dans le corps de Voldemort. Même si tu l'as caché aux yeux du monde, sache que rien ne m'échappe.

Il claqua des doigts, et put aussitôt entendre des bruits de pas – manifestement provoqués par des chaussures à talons – approcher doucement de lui. Snape écarquilla le yeux.

-Alyssa ?

-Bonjour, Severus, fit la femme qui venait de s'arrêter à la hauteur de Harry. Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi.

Snape se redressa, oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait en présence de Voldemort. Harry en déduit que cette belle femme aux longues boucles châtain qui se tenait à côté de lui devait être très importante pour son professeur.

-C'est donc toi... susurra Severus, une lueur de rage brillant dans ses yeux.

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua.

-Alyssa... fit-il de son horrible voix sifflante, pourquoi ne pas tout raconter à notre ami ?

Alyssa gloussa, et se rapprocha de Severus.

-Inutile de me raconter quoique ce soit, trancha-t-il sèchement. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de posséder de grandes capacités de déduction pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... Potter a décidément été bien stupide de t'accorder sa confiance.

La femme gloussa de nouveau :

-Complètement d'accord avec toi. Ce gars était vraiment bête. Le pauvre... Il était si triste d'avoir perdu sa sale Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il a suffi d'un peu de charme pour qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts. C'était presque trop facile...

Alyssa et Harry ricanèrent.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, il m'a presque tout de suite mise au courant de l'existence de ton fils, Snape. Et après...

-Après tu es allée tout raconter au Maître, je présume.

Alyssa sourit.

Harry, à travers le corps de Voldemort, ne pouvait qu'admirer l'extrême sang froid dont Snape faisait preuve. Il se trouvait devant la femme qui avait contribué à l'assassinat de son fils, et il réussissait tout de même à conserver une expression impassible. Pourtant, il était persuadé que son professeur ne rêvait que d'une chose en ce moment : torturer et tuer cette Alyssa.

-Tout ça pour te dire, Severus, reprit Harry alors que la brune se frottait outrageusement contre le torse de Snape resté de marbre, que je suis évidemment au courant de l'existence de Morphée, et ce depuis le début.

-Peu importe, à présent. Vous l'avez tué.

Encore une fois, le ton étrangement dénué d'émotion de Snape donnait la chair de poule.

Alyssa enlaça Snape plus fortement, en murmurant quelque chose comme « Aaw... le pauvre chou ». N'en pouvant plus, Severus prit les poignets de la femme et le rejeta brutalement. Cette dernière gloussa d'avantage. Harry eut un petit rire sardonique.

-Allons, allons, restons calmes, fit-il joyeusement. D'autant plus que j'ai, je pense, une bonne nouvelle pour toi Severus.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Alyssa qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

Harry senti ses épaules se soulever.

-Il se peut – et je dis bien, _il se peut_ – que ton fils soit en vie.

Cette fois ci, Snape ne réussit pas à conserver son air dénué d'émotions habituel. Ses lèvres fines se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut, et Harry devina que son coeur venait de faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

-C- comment cela ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Severus...siffla Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Snape, tandis qu'Alyssa faisait de même sur son épaule droite ( d'une manière plus provocante), toujours en gloussant comme une pintade, tu n'as jamais soulevé l'hypothèse que.. Dumbledore aurait pu te mentir ?

Devant le manque de réaction de Snape, Harry poursuivit.

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il était possible que Morphée ait survécu ?

Snape finit par réussir à bredouiller un « non » presque inaudible. Cette fois ci l'émotion provoquée par cette révélation était clairement visible sur son visage.

-Et dans ce cas, Severus... Si Morphée avait survécu... Où serait-il maintenant ?

Harry vit les lèvres de Snape bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortit. De plus, les soupirs attendris d'Alyssa commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Severus ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, désemparé.

Harry vit le long doigt crochu de Voldemort venir se poser doucement sur ses propres lèvres presque inexistantes, et commencer à les caresser.

-Tu ne sais pas ? (il se retourna vers Alyssa) Il ne sait pas ? (il réorienta son attention vers Snape). C'est dommage, ça, Severus. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre : tu as eu un fils avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, Lily Evans. Supposons que ce fils ne soit pas mort dans cet incendie, et je dis bien _supposons. _Tu es d'accord que sa mère l'aurait forcément pris avec lui... (Snape hocha difficilement la tête.) Et où est-elle partie se réfugier avec son enfant ?

-Moi je sais ! chantonna la femme en narguant Snape, qui, d'après le scintillement dans ses yeux, devait comprendre où son Maître voulait en venir. Evans est partie se réfugier chez mon ancien copain, Potter !

Le corps de Voldemort hocha la tête. Harry ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Non seulement il ressentait la jubilation de Voldemort face à la détresse de Snape, mais également son propre affolement, sa propre tristesse. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'émotions contradictoires pour une seule personne. De plus, voir son... _père_, si désemparé sans pouvoir lever le petit doigt lui était insupportable. Mais voilà. Il avait beau mettre toute sa puissance mentale en oeuvre, il n'arrivait pas à briser la connexion qui l'unissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était condamné à observer passivement son professeur souffrir et prendre conscience de ses erreurs.

Snape ferma les yeux.

-Vous insinuez... Que si Morphée était en vie... (il renifla de mépris, et sa commissure gauche se releva) Harry Potter et lui seraient la même personne ?

Harry, aussi bien que Voldemort, voyait bien que Snape ne le croyait absolument pas.

-Oui, Ssssseverussss. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train d'insinuer... Evans aurait emmené Morphée avec elle chez Potter, puis elle aurait modifié son apparence et son identité afin de le faire passer pour le fils de James Potter.

-C'est absurde, cracha Snape. Potter ne peut pas être mon fils.

-Pourtant, tout se tient, se vit obligée de rajouter Alyssa.

-Alyssa a raison, reprit Harry d'un ton faussement navré. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, Potter s'avérait ne pas être le fils de James...

-Tu arrives en tête de liste des pères potentiels, Snape ! Félicitations !

Snape n'eut même pas la force de lancer un regard assassin à Alyssa. Il était trop occupé à se frotter les yeux à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, en répétant inlassablement à quel point cette hypothèse était « absurde ».

-Et donc, comme tu le sais sûrement, poursuivit Harry, depuis que j'ai appris que Potter ne pourrait me vaincre qu'avec l'aide de son père, je fais évidemment en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, en tuant tous les hommes qui pourraient être son géniteur... ceux qui ont le même âge que James, et qui ont côtoyé Evans, par exemple...

Snape blêmit.

-Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis PAS le père de Potter !

Harry sentit de nouveau ses lèvres se courber vers le haut. Il devinait ce qui allait se produire, mais il espérait fortement qu'il se trompait.

-Oui. Peut-être que tu ne l'es pas. Mais je ne veux laisser aucune chance au hasard, tu comprends... (il fit signe à Alyssa, toujours collée à Severus, de se pousser). Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus...

Harry sentit avec effroi sa baguette se tendre vers Snape.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il était dans le corps de Voldemort, ce qui signifiait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait pourvoir le contrôler. Tout plutôt que de perdre son père.

_Son père_... A cette pensée, il eut un pincement au coeur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait Snape comme étant son père. Il avait déjà utilisé cette appellation pour le désigner, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi sincère.

Il devait le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, Snape ne pouvait pas mourir de sa main. Il concentra alors toute sa force mentale afin de ne pas prononcer la terrible formule, mais rien n'y fit : Voldemort était bien plus puissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et les mots fatals sortirent sans aucune résistance de sa gorge. Il voulu crier, pleurer, mais ce corps haï ne lui accordait même pas cette liberté.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un puissant éclair de lumière verte jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis il se sentit à nouveau transporté hors de l'enveloppe corporelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était en sueur, assis sur le carrelage glacial des toilettes. Les murs de la pièce lui renvoyaient encore l'écho de son propre cri :

« Snape ».


	12. Chapter 12

**Des fois je me trouve un peu trop gentille... Vous faire parvenir la suite si vite... Honte à moi ! **

* * *

Harry haletait. Son coeur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il pouvait sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais ne chercha même pas à les essuyer.

C'était impossible.

Snape ne pouvait tout simplement pas être mort. Pas comme ça._ Pas à cause de lui_.

Le professeur avait toujours été comme un repère pour Harry : quoiqu'il arrive, quoique que Voldemort fasse, quoique le Ministère interdise, Snape serait là, imperturbable, immuable. Il était le catalyseur de sa colère, la personne sur qui il pouvait rejeter ses fautes. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours haï, et malgré toute la rancoeur qu'il avait accumulée à son égard, jamais il n'avait envisagé la possibilité que son professeur puisse mourir. Et Harry ne pouvait pas dire si la souffrance qu'il ressentait était due à la mort de son seul point de repère dans ce monde si mouvant, ou bien au fait que cette personne s'était avérée être un père qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'apprivoiser.

Il ne savait pas s'il pleurait son professeur ou bien son parent. Dans les deux cas, il se sentait particulièrement stupide : pourquoi être si triste à l'idée d'avoir perdu un être si cruel et dénué d'humanité ?

Peut-être parce qu'il savait, au fond de lui même, que Snape n'était pas cet être insensible et sadique qu'il avait toujours cru voir. Il... _connaissait _le vrai Snape. D'une certaine manière, lorsqu'il avait été seul avec lui, il lui avait dévoilé sa véritable nature. Et jamais sa mère n'aurait fondé une famille avec son professeur s'il n'avait pas possédé un tant soit peu de gentillesse.

La dernière image qu'il avait vue de Snape lui revint soudainement en mémoire, et il sentit comme une boule remonter le long de sa gorge, en même temps que les larmes recommençaient à embuer sa vue.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Non.

Snape n'était _pas_ mort. C'était _impossible. _

Harry se releva brutalement du carrelage sur lequel il était allongé, déterminé à porter secours à son professeur qui devait se trouver dans une situation plus que critique, ou, au pire des cas, à ramener son corps et à lui offrir un enterrement décent. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans ces toilettes à attendre que Dumbledore ou un autre professeur lui annonce la mort du Maître des Potions.

Mais comment allait-il se rendre dans l'étrange forêt qu'il avait vue dans sa vision ? Il ne pouvait pas voyager par cheminette – il se voyait mal crier dans la cheminée de sa salle commune « Repaire de Voldemort » - et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour transplaner. De toute manière, il ne connaissait même pas l'emplacement de cette lugubre forêt.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arpentait depuis un bon moment déjà les couloirs de l'école, dans le seul but de ne pas rester inactif. La panique commençait à le prendre au ventre, en même temps que cette horrible pensée s'immisçait progressivement dans son esprit : Jamais il ne réussirait à rejoindre Snape...

Il secoua énergiquement la tête, refusant de céder au désespoir. Il allait trouver un moyen. Il le fallait. Tout plutôt que de perdre Snape.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, symboles même de son lamentable état. Sa lèvre inférieure était presque en sang tant il la mordait afin de contrôler ses sanglots. Il pouvait encore retracer le mouvement qu'avaientt fait ses lèvres – ou plutôt celles de Voldemort – lorsque le mage noir avait prononcé la terrible formule. Cela lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il mourait d'envie de s'accroupir dans un coin sombre et de laisser libre cours à son chagrin, mais il se l'interdisait. Si Snape était encore en vie, et s'il y avait encore la moindre chance de le sauver, il ne devait pas la gaspiller en se laissant submerger par ses stupides émotions. Merlin, il était le fils de l'homme possédant le plus de sang froid au monde, il devrait être capable de prendre sur lui, non ?

S'agrippant à cette pensée, il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de lui même, afin d'être plus apte à réfléchir.

Il avait pensé à avertir le directeur, mais il était certain que ce dernier ne laisserait jamais Harry- espoir- du- monde- sorcier - Potter se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, pas même dans le but de sauver la seule famille qui lui restait.

Puis, soudainement, il eut une idée.

Sans tergiverser d'avantage, il fonça à grandes enjambées vers la Salle sur Demande. Il ouvrit les deux battants de la porte avec une certaine violence, et celles-ci vinrent s'écraser contre le mur en émettant un grand « boum » sonore. Le déplacement d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte fit voleter les cheveux noirs de Harry ainsi que sa cape, provocant de ce fait un effet de style qui aurait terrorisé plus d'un Gryffondor de septième année. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses futiles. Il y avait bien plus urgent.

Il balaya la Salle du regard, et ne mit pas très longtemps à localiser Drago qui paressait dans un canapé. Harry ressentit une brève vague de colère à cette vision. Savoir que certains se la coulaient douce alors que lui était au bord du désespoir le rendait malade.

-Ah, tiens te voilà, toi ! Aboya Malefoy, que Harry foudroyait du regard. T'étais où ? Pour qui tu te prends pour me laisser en plan de la so-

-Tais-toi, murmura Harry d'une voix menaçante qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

En vérité, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais la voix de Morphée était très intimidante : doucereuse, suave, et légèrement gutturale. Elle était néanmoins plus aiguë que celle de Snape. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à son âge encore jeune.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'effet fut radical, et Malefoy ne dit plus mot. Il se contenta de lever ses fins sourcils blonds d'un air supérieur.

-Je vais être bref, poursuivit sèchement Harry, que le comportement hautain de Malefoy commençait à agacer, j'ai besoin de toi.

Drago esquissa un sourire mesquin. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention, et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Tout d'abord, tu vas répondre à une question que je vais te poser. Et il est inutile de me mentir. Je le saurai.

Drago ricana franchement en détournant le regard d'un air dubitatif.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour vérifier si je mens ? En me forçant à boire du Veritaserum ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua Harry, un rictus aux lèvres, avec quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que toi, je pense que quelques menaces seront suffisantes. Inutile de risquer ma vie et ma liberté en allant piquer du Véritasérum dans la remise de Snape ou en utilisant un Impero.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, rugit Malefoy en fronçant le nez et en se rapprochant de Harry.

Bien que ce dernier faisait au moins une tête de moins que le Serpentard, il ne fut nullement impressionné, et conserva une attitude amusée. Se disputer avec Malefoy, comme au temps où il était encore le fils de James et où toute cette histoire de dingue n'avait pas encore eu lieu lui procurait un plaisir étrange. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la nouvelle relation qu'il avait établie avec son rival, mais quelques fois, retrouver ses anciennes habitudes n'était pas si mal. L'espace d'un instant, cela lui avait fait oublier ses problèmes.

Il tenta tout de même de calmer Drago. Il avait besoin de sa coopération s'il voulait sauver son professeur, et il était hors de question de tout ruiner pour de telles futilités.

-Répond simplement à ma question, Malefoy.

Drago hésita, puis abdiqua. Harry pouvait sentir que, malgré son insupportable arrogance, Malefoy savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver. Satisfait de la légère peur qu'il semblait procurer au Serpentard, le Gryffondor poursuivit en prenant bien soin de planter son regard déterminé et ferme dans les yeux gris de Drago.

Harry décrivit alors l'endroit qu'il avait vu à travers les deux fentes rouges qu'étaient les yeux de Voldemort à Malefoy, puis lui demanda s'il connaissait ce lieu.

-Bien sûr que je connais ce lieu, répondit Drago d'une voix quelque peu étranglée. C'est le repère de... du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Le blond sembla complètement paniqué par la simple évocation de cet endroit, et Harry comprit à son teint pâle que la forêt dévastée par la magie noire devait raviver de mauvais souvenirs à son camarade. En revanche, il ne fut nullement étonné par la réponse de Malefoy. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il s'agissait du repère de Voldemort. Il voulait simplement être sûr.

- Comment tu connais cet endr-, commença Malefoy, mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir.

-Ne pose pas de questions. Je ne te répondrai pas.

Encore une fois, son ton était aussi ferme que menaçant, et ne permettait aucune réplique. L'arrogance de Malefoy semblait progressivement le quitter. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Harry décida d'aborder la partie délicate de son plan.

-Malefoy... Il faut que tu me rendes un service.

-Quoi ? Hurla le Serpentard. Tu as vu la manière dont tu me traites ? Je ne rends même pas service à mes amis, alors à toi ..., finit-il avec une moue méprisante qui lui était propre.

Harry faillit lui demander de quels amis ils parlait exactement, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson se rapprochant plus volontiers d'animaux s'apparentant respectivement à la famille des primates et des canidés, mais il se ravisa. A la place, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur le nez pointu de Drago.

Malefoy se raidit.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, cracha Harry, sa peur de perdre son professeur lui faisant oublier qu'il devait se comporter le plus différemment possible de son géniteur s'il ne voulait pas se faire démasquer. Alors je te donne deux options, Malefoy : soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit tu acceptes d'endurer des souffrances bien pires que celles infligées par la Marque. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne me laisserai pas attendrir par tes beaux yeux. Si tu me donnes ne serait-ce _qu'une seule _occasion de te faire payer pour toutes les humiliations que tu as fait subir aux autres élèves, crois moi que je ne la raterai pas.

Aveuglé par l'affreuse douleur qu'avait provoqué en lui l'agression de Snape, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était entièrement laissé submerger par la haine. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique ou à la tristesse, il avait, inconsciemment, transformé ces émotions indignes du fils de Severus Snape en colère, colère qu'il avait alors tournée vers son rival de toujours.

Il était en train de faire exactement le contraire de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore : il réalisait les même erreurs que Snape, en plongeant progressivement dans l'amertume, et en reportant son aigreur vers une personne qui, dans l'absolu, n'avait rien fait de mal.

Mais il ne s'en rendait malheureusement pas compte.

-B- bon... bredouilla Malefoy en gémissant. Okay... T'énerve pas... Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Tu vas me conduire au repère de Voldemort, susurra Harry sans abaisser sa baguette.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

-Q... quoi ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Pour des raisons qui me sont propres, je dois impérativement me rendre dans son repère.

-Ca m'est égal ! Cria Drago – non sans quitter la baguette de Harry des yeux – Jamais je ne remettrai les pieds là bas ! Je... je croyais que tu voulais me protéger !

-Dumbledore fait déjà ça très bien, murmura Harry en rapprochant un peu plus sa baguette de Malefoy qui tressaillit. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de moi.

Harry ne niait pas le fait de vouloir venir en aide à Malefoy, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était le temps précieux que lui faisait perdre cet imbécile de Serpentard en supplications inutiles. De plus, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il faisait son possible pour protéger Drago.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ...

-Excellente idée, rétorqua Harry d'un ton qui suintait le sarcasme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que seul un porteur de la Marque peut me mener au repaire de Voldemort. Aussi, si tu croises l'un de tes anciens camarades enclin à me déposer chez son maître en toute innocence, tu seras gentil de m'en avertir. Mais en attendant, et crois bien que j'en suis pas le premier ravi, tu es le seul qui puisse remplir cette tâche.

Drago fixa Harry durant quelques secondes, puis leva les yeux au ciel en faisant la même tête que Ron confronté à une Acromentule.

-Très bien, finit-il par cracher, comme si les mots lui avaient été arrachés de la bouche, mais à une seule condition.

Harry leva un sourcil, attentif. (Mais quelques étincelles rouges jaillissaient tout de même de l'extrémité de sa baguette, trahissant son impatience.)

-Si tu reviens vivant, poursuivit le Serpentard, tu dois me promettre de me dire _qui tu es_ et pourquoi tu veux aller défier la mort comme ça – l'excuse comme quoi tu es un Gryffondor stupide et impulsif ne compte pas.

Harry le dévisagea, puis rangea furieusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

-Tu sais déjà qui je suis, non ? Morphée, tu te souviens ?

-Morphée _comment_ ? Insista Drago.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent une nouvelle fois du regard, métal contre ébène, curiosité contre rage.

-Emmène moi, maintenant, finit par soupirer Harry.

Malefoy ne discuta pas d'avantage, prenant le ton résigné de son camarde pour un oui. Il releva alors la manche de son avant-bras gauche, tremblant. La Marque était encore bien visible, semblant comme tatouée en relief sur sa peau pâle tant ses contours étaient noirs et épais.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je te préviens, dès que je t'aurai déposé là bas, je repartirai aussi vite. Je ne t'aiderai sûrement pas à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry acquiesça. Puis il pensa à quelque chose.

-Attends une seconde, fit-il à Malefoy.

Harry demanda alors à la Salle de faire apparaître un Portoloin qui lui permettrait de regagner Poudlard quand il le désirerait. Aussitôt, un petit crayon à papier apparut au centre de la pièce. Harry le fit léviter jusqu'à sa poche – celle qui ne contenait pas sa baguette – en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

-Voilà. Comme je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour le retour et que je ne désire que très moyennement rester dormir chez Voldemort cette nuit...

Drago eut un petit rire. Harry ne lui répondit pas.

-Bon... alors... dit maladroitement Malefoy. Tu es prêt ?

Avant de suivre le Serpentard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans un des murs de la Salle – Malefoy devait sûrement lui avoir demandé un issue vers l'extérieur de l'école – une pensée inquiétante envahit l'esprit de Harry.

_Et si sa vision était fausse ? _

Et si Voldemort lui avait de nouveau envoyé des informations erronées, comme il l'avait fait l'an dernier en lui faisant croire que Sirius était en danger ? Après tout, Harry avait parfaitement vu Snape se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, et non vers l'extérieur du château... En même temps, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le professeur aille demander conseil à Dumbledore avant de partir en mission...

-TU VIENS ? Cria Drago, irrité.

Harry lui envoya un regard haineux, puis le suivit. Il était persuadé que sa vision était vraie. Il avait clairement ressenti l'excitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout était vrai. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent alors dans un espèce de grenier miteux, que Harry ne connaissait pas. Un vieil homme, affublé d'une barbe et d'une paire d'yeux bleu électrique, vint à leur rencontre.

-Qui êtes vous et d'où sortez vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Ça ne vous concerne pas, répondit sèchement Drago. Maintenant, dégagez. On a plus urgent à faire que de parler avec vous.

Harry n'eut pas de mal à deviner que le ton trop catégorique de son camarade cachait son inquiétude. Il avait peur, et, malgré tout ses efforts mis en oeuvre pour le dissimuler, cela se voyait.

-Et si je dégage pas, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Répondit l'homme d'un ton amusé.

-Comment osez-vous me répon-

-Laisse, Mervin, fit négligemment Harry en se plaçant devant Malefoy. Je m'en occupe.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, sûrement étonné par le nom qu'avait employé le Gryffondor. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne s'appelait pas « Mervin ».

-Monsieur, dit poliment Harry, nous avons besoin de toute urgence de sortir de Poudlard. N'essayez pas de nous en empêcher.

-Dumbledore est au courant ? Sinon, vous retournez tout de suite dans l'école !

Harry plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin rictus.

-Vous avez raison. Nous ferions mieux de demander son accord à Dumbledore. Mais j'avais stupidement pensé que son autorisation n'était pas obligatoirement nécessaire. Vous m'avez l'air d'être aussi responsable que lui, et je pensais m'en remettre entièrement à vous. Mais puisque vous avez l'air d'estimer que Dumbledore est le plus sage, le plus à même de prendre des responsabilités... Il est, après tout, l'homme le plus remarquable et louable qui existe.

Le nez de l'homme se fronça.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Vous croyez vraiment que Albus est parfait, hein ? Et bien, vous vous trompez lourdement ! Il a autant – voir plus – de défauts que vous et moi, et il est loin d'être aussi sage que tout le monde le dit ! (il pointa du doigt un escalier qui menait vraisemblablement à l'étage inférieur) Allez-y, les jeunes ! Vous m'avez l'air tout à fait sûrs de vous !

Harry hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et traîna Malefoy, décontenancé, vers les escaliers.

-Mais comment tu t'y es pris ? S'écria Drago, une fois arrivés hors de la taverne.

Harry lui fit signe de ne pas s'arrêter de marcher.

-Cet homme était le frère de Dumbledore, lui dit-il tout en cherchant un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets depuis lequel ils pourraient rejoindre le repère de Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

-On en parlera plus tard, répondit-il d'un ton agacé en balayant l'air de sa main droite ( il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait presque le même niveau que Snape en Legilimencie, non ? ).

Drago tenta tant bien que mal de suivre les pas de Harry, qui, malgré sa petite taille, possédait de grandes jambes.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé « Mervin » ? Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

Harry fit claquer sa langue, agacé.

-Ca paraît tellement évident... Tu ne voulais pas non plus que je lui dise qui on était ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait ?

-Laisse tomber... murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à slalomer entre les passants de la petite rue piétonne de Pré-Au-Lard, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent enfin un endroit complètement vide de monde.

-Bon... Nous y voilà... soupira Drago, incertain.

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

-Attrape mon bras, siffla Malefoy.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, s'assura que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa poche droite et son Portoloin dans sa poche gauche en le touchant à travers sa robe, puis agrippa le bras de Drago.

* * *

La sensation qu'éprouva Harry en se téléportant - faute de meilleur terme – avec Drago était entièrement différente de celle provoquée par le transplanage. Il n'y eut aucun sentiment d'oppressement, aucune nausée, et il n'avait souffert d'aucun dommage physique. En revanche, la magie noire qui avait semblé flotter autour des deux garçons durant la brève minute qu'avait duré le transfert le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il s'était trouvé en présence d'un Détraqueur qui, au lieu de lui faire revivre ses plus mauvais souvenirs, aurait fait ressurgir toute la rage contenue dans son être. La tête souriante de James Potter avait constamment flotté devant ses paupières closes, accompagnée de la mine navrée de Dumbledore, de l'air moqueur de Sirius et du rictus arrogant de Drago. Toutes ces personnes qui, ces derniers temps, avaient suscité la colère de Harry.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sûr que le sol se trouvait de nouveau sous ses pieds, il fut pris par l'envie fulgurante d'attaquer Malefoy, afin de mettre fin à cette rage qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il _devait_ lancer un sortilège à quelqu'un, et si possible un sortilège particulièrement douloureux. Cette envie dû être réciproque, puisque le Serpentard le regardait d'un air féroce, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main droite, prêt à dégainer. Parfaitement conscient que cet élan de violence n'était dû qu'à la magie qui leur avait permis de se téléporter, Harry tenta de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux puis compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête en prenant de grandes inspirations. Cela fonctionna : il ne se sentait plus en colère – du moins plus suffisamment pour lancer un Doloris à son camarade.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Drago afin de lui dire de se calmer avant de retourner à Poudlard – il n'était peut-être pas bon qu'il subisse deux fois de suite les effets néfastes de la téléportation – le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Harry regarda autour de lui, puis, ne décelant aucune trace de Malefoy, en conclut qu'il était déjà rentré à l'école.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Harry avala une gorgée de Polynectar permanent. L'engourdissement familier causé par la potion affecta alors chaque parcelle de son corps. Il attendit patiemment que cette désagréable sensation s'estompe puis, lorsque sa vision devint floue – signe que sa transformation était achevée – il mit ses lunettes rondes et commença doucement sa descente vers la forêt, lieu où se tenait sûrement Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le vieux manoir, encore plus délabré que dans ses souvenirs, il commença à entendre un bruit, qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement. Il reconnu aussitôt la voix de Voldemort, et se cacha prudemment derrière le manoir, de sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas le voir. Précautionneusement, il entreprit d'espionner son ennemi, et le surprit en train de discuter avec la femme qu'il avait vu dans sa vision – Alyssa.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Snape.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, invisible de Voldemort et d'Alyssa, et décida de réfléchir à un plan d'action en prenant bien soin de mettre son inquiétude de côté. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'une main glaciale se referma sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de hurler.

Il essaya de se retourner pour voir qui était son agresseur, mais la poigne était bien trop forte.

C'est à son rire dément et propre à elle-même que Harry reconnut avec effroi Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Je t'ai euuuu ! Chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Bellatrix le traîna sans délicatesse vers son maître. Harry se débattit, mais la Mangemort était bien plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

-J'ai attrapé Potter – euh ! Continua-t-elle de chanter en montrant triomphalement sa proie à Voldemort et à Alyssa.

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent dans un sourire malsain, tandis qu'Alyssa entra dans une nouvelle crise de gloussements intempestifs.

-C'était donc vrai... s'exclama Voldemort dans un murmure satisfait en se rapprochant de Harry.

Ses yeux rouges passèrent de Harry vers Bellatrix, à qui il fit signe de déguerpir d'un sec mouvement de tête. Celle-ci s'inclina, et lança un regard mauvais en direction d'Alyssa qui articula le mot « bye bye » sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait l'air ravie que Bellatrix parte alors qu'elle avait le droit de rester.

-Toi aussi, Alyssa. Je veux être seul avec (il fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts) « Potter ».

Alyssa s'inclina - non sans grogner - puis prit à son tour la direction du manoir, à l'instar de Bellatrix quelques secondes plus tôt.

Voldemort recentra alors son attention sur Harry qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur – ce qui était très impressionnant malgré ses 1m73.

-Pfiou... soupira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces deux filles vont finir par m'achever...

-Alors tuez-les, vous avez l'air particulièrement doué pour ça, non ? Répliqua froidement Harry.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'étira d'avantage.

-Je suis vraiment ravi de te voir, _Harry_... Ta présence signifie... tellement de choses...

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son ennemi.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? ricana Voldemort. Je vais te donner un indice : à ton avis, quel sorte d'élève viendrait braver les plus grands dangers pour venir en aide au professeur qu'il déteste le plus ?

Harry sentit un frisson glacial parcourir sa moelle épinière. Il venait de réaliser dans quel piège il se trouvait. Il était en effet ridicule de penser que Harry Potter pourrait risquer bêtement sa vie pour Severus Snape et ce par pure gentillesse. Sa présence suffisait pratiquement à dévoiler sa véritable identité à Voldemort.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit calmement Harry.

Son ton posé et sans la moindre trace d'hésitation le surprit lui-même. D'habitude, il était incapable de mentir.

Voldemort se rapprocha de Harry, sans décoller son regard des yeux verts du jeune homme.

-Tu ne vois pas, _Potter ? _Alors si ce n'est pour porter secours à quelqu'un auquel tu tiens, comme, par exemple, _un membre de ta famille_, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Parce que je ne laisserai plus personne mourir de votre main. Que ce soit Snape ou le père Noël ne change strictement rien.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu du mensonge de Harry. Ce dernier pria pour qu'il n'use pas de la Legilimencie, car s'il dévoilait ses talents d'Occlumens en le contrant, cela reviendrait à avouer qu'il est bien le fils de Snape, et s'il le laissait pénétrer son esprit, le mage noir n'aurait alors aucune difficulté à découvrir ce que Harry cherchait à lui cacher.

-Et bien, je crains que cela ne soit trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit... siffla Voldemort d'un ton glacial et rempli de cruauté.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une claque pour Harry. Cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire que...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire :

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu l'as clairement vu dans la vision que je t'ai envoyée... Personne ne résiste à un Avada Kedavra, _Potter_. Pas même Severus Snape. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'une exception...

Un pli se creusa entre les sourcils de Harry. _Snape était mort_. Ce qui ne signifiait pas seulement la victoire de Voldemort sur le monde, mais aussi la perte du seul parent qui lui restait. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer d'être son fils. _Alors que son père ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils... _

_-_Non... murmura-t-il faiblement, tandis qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Voldemort ricana de plus belle, se nourrissant de la souffrance et de la peine de son ennemi de toujours.

Harry savait que montrer un tel étalage de sa douleur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres était la preuve flagrante de sa parenté avec Snape,car aucun élève de pleurerait ainsi la mort d'un professeur. Mais c'était devenu le cadet de ses soucis. A quoi bon continuer à faire semblant ? Maintenant que son père était mort, mettant ainsi fin à la prophétie, pourquoi se cacher ?

Harry enfouit alors son visage dans ses mains. Il se trouvait si stupide. Il n'appréciait même pas Snape. C'était ce qu'il représentait qu'il aimait. Une figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais espéré avoir, la fin du règne de Voldemort, la paix du monde sorcier... Tout ça s'effondrait en même temps que l'homme aux robes noires...

Voldemort, son sourire sadique toujours encré sur son visage reptilien, exécuta alors un grand geste avec sa baguette. Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, persuadé qu'il était entrain de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra ou pire, mais rien ne sembla se produire.

Quelque chose apparut alors subitement à quelques mètres de Harry. Une masse, sombre et inerte.

_Snape. _

Sans se demander pourquoi Voldemort avait décidé de lui montrer le corps de son père, Harry se précipita vers Snape, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le rire glacial de Voldemort continuait de trancher l'atmosphère tendue de cette fin d'après midi. Harry n'y prêtait même plus attention. Le monde s'était figé au moment même où il avait vu le visage pâle de son professeur. Inévitablement, les... « bons » moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire : la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de Lily, le jour où il lui avait raconté son mariage et l'émotion que Harry avait alors perçue dans sa voix habituellement si morne... Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de ces six dernières années, durant lesquelles il avait véritablement détesté le Maître des Potions. Tout ceci était du passé. Lui, c'était l'avenir qui l'intéressait. Un avenir qu'il avait imaginé, l'espace de quelques jours, passer en compagnie de son père, dans une belle maison à la campagne, loin de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Un avenir qui s'envolait en même temps que ses espoirs d'être un jour aimé par un membre de sa famille.

Les joues ruisselant de larmes, Harry posa délicatement sa main sur le torse de son père... et dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas hurler de surprise :

_Snape respirait. _

Doucement, très légèrement, mais il respirait. Il avait senti sa cage thoracique se soulever.

-Il est en vie ? S'écria Harry, mi-surpris, mi-ravi, en direction de Voldemort.

-Je me répète peut-être, _Morphée_, mais tu devrais commencer à faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité...

Harry ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son « vrai » prénom, trop étonné.

-Mais... C'est impossible ! Je sais que ma vision était réelle ! Je l'ai senti !

-Elle l'était, en effet, répondit calmement Voldemort en croisant les bras. Du moins, _une partie_ l'était.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis il comprit :

-Vous ne lui avez pas lancé un Avada Kedavra, n'est-ce pas ? Mais mis à part ça, tout le reste était vrai...

Voldemort sourit méchamment.

-Exact. Je t'en ai laissé suffisamment voir pour susciter ta curiosité. Puis j'ai légèrement modifié ta vision, en te faisant croire que j'avais usé d'un sortilège de mort, alors qu'en vérité, j'ai simplement plongé ton (il ricana)_ père _dans un profond coma.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'emporta Harry. Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi m'avoir attiré ici ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de tuer Snape ? Si vous aviez deviné qu'il était mon père, ma présence ainsi que ma mort n'étaient pas indispensables pour triompher de la prophétie !

-Tout simplement parce que Severus est l'un de mes meilleurs Mangemorts, et que je ne voulais pas le tuer pour rien. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien son fils, en te faisant croire que je l'avais tué. Grâce à ta réaction quelque peu excessive pour un simple élève, j'en ai déduis que tu étais en effet son fils.

Harry était furieux contre lui même. Il aurait dû remarquer que l'attitude de Voldemort n'était pas normale. Comme si c'était dans les habitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres de laisser ses victimes pleurer la mort de leurs proches! Cela lui paraissait tellement évident, maintenant ! Voldemort l'avait laisser s'apitoyer sur la « mort » de Snape dans le seul but de vérifier s'il était bien son fils... Si seulement il avait retenu ses larmes, s'il n'avait pas montré aussi ouvertement son inquiétude envers son professeur, Voldemort n'aurait pas été entièrement convaincu qu'il était Morphée, et la vie de Snape n'aurait pas été en danger imminent.

-Et aussi... poursuivit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers Harry. Je voulais te tuer _toi _en premier. _ENDOLORIS _!

Harry évita le sortilège de justesse.

-_EXPELLIARMUS ! _Répondit-il.

Son adversaire para le sortilège aisément. Harry savait que s'il voulait gagner, il ne pouvait plus compter sur la puissance de ses attaques. Il allait donc devoir tout miser sur l'effet de surprise.

Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

Tout était noir autour de lui. Son être entier semblait englobé par les ténèbres, sans possibilité de les combattre, ni même de leur échapper.

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Il avait beau ordonner à ses yeux de s'ouvrir, à ses jambes de le porter, rien n'y faisait. Il était devenu incapable de tout mouvement, et cette paralysie l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi diable le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il plongé dans le coma ? Il avait eu la possibilité de le tuer, il avait _voulu_ le tuer, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? S'était-il rendu compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles ? Comme si _lui_, Severus Snape, pouvait être le père de Potter...

Combien de temps allait-il rester dans cet état ? Voldemort était-il parti, laissant ainsi le corps de son esclave étendu sur le sol poussiéreux ? Etait-il présent, attendant le moment propice pour le réveiller ?

_Allait-il se réveiller un jour ? _

Le plus horrible, dans cette histoire, était qu'il était encore capable de penser et de réfléchir, comme si son cerveau seul avait réussi à échapper au sortilège. Ses souvenirs ne cessaient de valser sous ses paupières closes, ainsi que toutes les choses atroces qu'il avait accomplies dans sa vie.

Cette paralysie représentait une véritable torture, pour lui qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : ne plus être hanté par ses affreux souvenirs.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne ressente le poids des crimes qu'il avait commis, au nom du bien commun, de Lily, d'Albus ou de Potter, et ce dès le jour où il avait décidé de prendre la Marque. Cela avait signé son premier meurtre, passage obligatoire pour devenir Mangemort à part entière. Le premier d'une longue série. Et chaque fois qu'il tuait, dans le seul but de ne pas faire tomber sa couverture, chaque fois qu'il entendait les hurlements de ses victimes, il mourrait d'envie de se tuer lui même. Puis il regagnait Poudlard, ainsi que les sourires chaleureux et pleins de compassion de Dumbledore, qui l'aidaient à surmonter le choc. Sans oublier les yeux verts de Potter, qui lui rappelaient _pour qui_ il faisait tout cela.

Lily...

Comment faisait-il pour l'aimer encore ? Comment, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait rapidement oublié pour se jeter dans les bras de son pire ennemi, malgré le fait qu'elle ait cru qu'il était un Mangemort suffisamment cruel pour dénoncer sa propre famille à son Maître, comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer à en perdre la raison ?

Merlin, il aurait tant aimé que tout ceci s'arrête... il aurait tant aimé être l'insensible et inhumain professeur que tout le monde croyait qu'il était... Car une personne dénuée d'émotions de pouvait pas souffrir autant, n'est-ce pas ? Une personne dénuée d'émotions ne pouvait pas éprouver tant d'affection pour une femme morte depuis plus de quinze ans... Une personne dénuée d'émotions ne pouvait pas éprouver un besoin aussi ardent d'être aimé...

Il se traita d'idiot. Après tout, il avait créé ce personnage amer et détestable. Si personne ne l'aimait, pas même lui-même, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

_Pitié, que tout ceci s'arrête... _priait-il vainement. Il ne supportait plus de rester ainsi enchaîné à ses souvenirs, sans autre occupation que de se remémorer à quel point sa vie était misérable.

Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tué... A l'heure qu'il est, il ne souffrirait plus. Il aurait rejoint Lily et Morphée, et passerait l'éternité heureux et serein.

Mais méritait-il de rejoindre sa famille, où qu'elle soit ? Son âme était devenue si impure...

Et cette stupide théorie comme quoi Morphée serait en vie... Dire que l'espace d'un instant, il y avait cru... Encore son optimisme maladif...

Il commençait à entendre des sons provenant de l'extérieur. Des voix, plus précisément.

Voldemort et... _Potter _?

Qu'est-ce que Potter fichait ici ? Il n'avait pas mieux à faire ? Ah, bien sûr, non... Le Gryffondor impulsif et idiot qu'il était n'avait sûrement pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les héros en se jetant une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup. Ainsi, il serait Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Est-Venu-En-Aide-A-Severus-Snape, et ce malgré la forte animosité qui existait entre lui et le garçon, prouvant à la communauté sorcière à quel point lui, Potter, était courageux, et noble.

Si Severus pouvait vomir, il le ferait.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Bien que son état ne lui permettait que de distinguer vaguement les sons, il reconnu le bruit de... sanglots...

Non. Il avait dû rêver. Potter ne pouvait pas sangloter _pour lui_. IM-POS-SIBLE. C'était comme si Bellatrix pleurait la mort de Black. Complètement absurde.

Et pourtant...

C'était vrai que l'attitude de Potter avait été étrange, ces derniers jours. Comme si, tout d'un coup, il avait eut moins peur de lui. Pire, comme s'il avait cherché à communiquer avec lui.

Et cette chose qu'il s'évertuait à lui cacher...

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la main atrocement froide de Potter sur son torse. Le Gryffondor l'avait touché ? _Quelqu'un l'avait touché _? Il n'avait plus ressentit de contact humain – bien attentionné – depuis... Il ne se souvenait même plus.

Puis la main se retira. Potter avait dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva de nouveau, ainsi que celle de Voldemort, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les ténèbres obstruaient son audition.

C'est alors que soudainement, sans qu'il s'y attende, un mot parvint à transpercer le sortilège qui le tenait dans cet insupportable état comateux. Un horrible mot.

« _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

La terrible formule avait été prononcée avec tant de conviction, tant de sadisme, qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre les oreilles de Severus. Il reconnut la voix tranchante et glaciale de son Maître, et la vision d'un Harry Potter se tortillant de douleur lui apparut. Il n'entendit ni cris, ni hurlements, mais il supposa que le garçon orgueilleux n'avait pas voulu donner cette satisfaction à son agresseur.

Puis le silence suivit de nouveau. Parfois, il sentait la chaleur d'un sortilège à seulement quelques centimètre de son visage, mais aucune formule ne le précédait. Les deux duellistes devaient user de sortilèges informulés, même si la pensée même d'un Potter capable de telles prouesses sonnait atrocement faux.

Il tenta d'imaginer le combat qui se déroulait à l'endroit même où il était allongé. Il voyait parfaitement la mine réjouie de son Maître, éprouvant ainsi un plaisir pervers à observer son ennemi tenter d'échapper à la mort. Et Potter... Ah, sur le coup, il devait probablement avoir perdu de sa belle arrogance.

C'est alors qu'une douleur le prit à la joue, suivie du contact d'un corps sur le sien. Des cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le bout du nez, et il devina que Potter venait de tomber sur lui, sûrement dans le but d'esquiver un maléfice.

Il réussit à entendre vaguement le rire dément de Voldemort.

Puis la main de Potter commença à tâtonner l'extérieur de ses jambes.

Ah non. Ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement, cet idiot ?

_Potter, cessez immédiatement cet attouchement ! Je vous jure que si je sors de mon coma un jour, je vous TUE ! _

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il était hors de question que Potter profite ainsi de son corps. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ le moment de s'adonner à quelques fantasmes d'adolescents stupides.

Il devait _agir_.

Rassemblant alors toute sa puissance, toute sa détermination, il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de son corps...

* * *

Bien qu'il fut blessé et exténué par un duel à mort qui n'en finissait pas, Harry réussit tout de même in extremis à parer le sortilège de Voldemort grâce à un Protego informulé. Malheureusement, la puissance de son ennemi était telle que, malgré le bouclier, Harry se trouva propulsé de quelques mètres, allant ainsi s'écraser contre sur son professeur.

Il lui donna un coup de coude involontaire sur la joue.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il voulu tout de suite riposter par un Everte Statim, mais il se rendit compte, malheureusement trop tard, que le choc provoqué par le maléfice de son adversaire lui avait fait perdre sa baguette.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire dément, probablement certain de sa victoire.

Harry se mit alors à chercher la baguette de Snape, en tâtonnant son pantalon à l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver ses poches.

Sa tête commençait à tourner. S'il ne posait pas tout de suite la main sur une baguette, _n'importe laquelle_, tout serait perdu. Il renforça sa recherche, passant ses mains sur chaque parcelle du corps de son professeur, maudissant intérieurement son pantalon et sa chemise certes très classes mais dénués de poches.

_C'est pas vrai où est-ce qu'il la planque, sa baguette ? ! _

Il vit Voldemort se rapprocher de lui.

_Évidemment, lui, il a pas perdu la sienne, _constata-t-il brillamment devant la fine baguette blanche pointée sur lui.

-Que c'est touchant... siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton qui laissait pleinement deviner son immense satisfaction. Je vais donc faire d'une pierre deux coups, puisque vous êtes ainsi réunis. Le père et le fils... ensemble jusqu'à la mort...

Harry ferma les yeux, résigné. Il était complètement désarmé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de défense, et il refusait de prendre son Portoloin en laissant Snape à son sort.

Tout était fini.

Voldemort leva sa baguette. Des étincelles vertes crépitaient déjà au sommet de l'arme qui allait leur être fatale.

Il prit alors les fines mains de son père dans les siennes. D'une voix qu'il s'efforça de contrôler, il lui avoua à quel point il était désolé de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, car s'il lui avait dit dès le début qu'il était son fils, ils auraient pu réfléchir à un plan d'attaque depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'excusa pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, ou faire, pour l'avoir peut-être blessé, et pour ne pas avoir d'avantage cherché à le connaître.

Sans relâcher son étreinte, Harry releva la tête vers son agresseur, prêt à affronter courageusement la mort. Les pupilles rouge sang de Voldemort étincelaient de plaisir.

C'est alors que Harry sentit les doigts de son professeur bouger entre les siens. Il cru tout d'abord à une hallucination, mais lorsqu'il vit le bras de Snape échapper lentement et discrètement à son étreinte pour attraper sa baguette qui se trouvait dans son dos, il fut certain que le professeur venait de sortir – Dieu seul sait comment – de son coma.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le visage de Snape, qui ne semblait pas encore avec repris vie. Harry en conclut que le professeur faisait semblant d'être toujours endormi pour ne pas se faire repérer de son Maître.

Au moment même où le rayon vert lancé par Voldemort allait frapper le coeur du Gryffondor, Snape se redressa et hurla un « Protego » si puissant que le Lord chancela et perdit l'équilibre.

-Severus... murmura Voldemort en léchant le sang qui coulait de son bras écorché. Tu es décidément un sorcier d'exception. Personne avant toi n'avait réussi à se défaire seul d'un de mes sortilèges de sommeil éternel. Tu dois posséder une puissance mentale hors du commun.

-Disons simplement que je ne TOLERE pas que l'on s'approprie mon corps de la sorte, rugit-il en lançant un regard assassin à Harry.

-Je cherchais votre baguette ! Se défendit le Gryffondor, oubliant instantanément à quel point il ne détestait plus son professeur. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il fut un peu déçu de savoir que Snape était sorti de son coma pour lui dire d'arrêter de le toucher, et non pour le protéger.

Snape leva un sourcil.

-Accio baguette de Potter, déclara-t-il.

Aussitôt, la baguette de Harry lui sauta presque dans les mains, s'élevant d'on ne sait où.

-Merci, souffla-t-il tandis que Snape haussait les épaules, indifférent.

Voldemort profita de cet échange pour se relever à une vitesse défiant toute les lois de la physique. Il lança un nouvel Avada Kedavra vers Harry et Snape, qui les manqua de peu.

-Restez derrière moi, Potter, ordonna Snape en se plaçant entre Voldemort et son élève.

Sans protester, Harry obéit, et observa avec intérêt son professeur lancer divers sortilèges dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Pour la première fois, il éprouva une grande fierté à être le fils d'un sorcier de taille à rivaliser avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malheureusement, ce dernier avait tout de même un peu plus d'expérience que Snape qui, après tout, n'était âgé que d'une trentaine d'années et ne pouvait espérer gagner contre le deuxième plus grand sorcier du monde.

Le professeur fut donc propulsé par un puissant sortilège dont Harry ignorait le nom, mais qui, au vue de la grimace de Snape, devait être assez douloureux.

-A ton tour, siffla Voldemort en dirigeant son regard brillant de rage vers Harry.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il sentit des liens invisibles s'entortiller autour de ses bras, ne laissant ainsi la liberté qu'au bas de son corps. Voldemort s'apprêta alors à lui lancer le sortilège de mort, mais Snape l'en empêcha à temps. Le Maître adressa alors un sourire irradiant la cruauté à son ancien Mangemort, et les deux hommes reprirent les hostilités.

Tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens, Harry tenta de profiter de se court instant de répit pour tenter de trouver une issue à ce cauchemar.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution...

Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Voldemort. Or, même s'il n'avait fait que lire une ou deux fois le parchemin, il connaissait la formule qui permettrait de le vaincre. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé bénéficier d'un peu plus d'entraînement, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir saisi toutes les subtilités de la théorie, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

-SNAPE ! Hurla-t-il alors que le combat entre Snape et Voldemort faisait rage.

-QUOI ? rétorqua l'intéressé. Potter, malgré vos (il évita un sortilège) dons de déduction relativement bas, même _vous _pourriez comprendre que je suis actuellement occupé !

Il para un rayon vert à deux doigts de l'atteindre.

-Tu ne fais donc qu'éviter les sorts, Severus ? Susurra méchamment Voldemort, qui, au contraire de son adversaire, ne se sentait pas du tout en danger. Je te croyais plus combatif...

Mais Snape ne répondit pas à la provocation de son adversaire, et continua de jouer sur la défense.

Défense qui commençait à faiblir.

-SNAPE ! Répéta Harry, qui avait compris que son professeur ne tiendrait plus longtemps. IL FAUT UTILISER LES LIENS DU SANG !

Voldemort sembla déstabilisé par ces mots. De toute évidence, il ignorait de quoi parlait le jeune homme, mais il devait néanmoins se douter que cela avait un rapport avec la Prophétie. Snape profita de ce bref moment d'absence pour attaquer et ligoter le Lord grâce à un Incarcerem.

-Avez-vous perdu la raison, Potter ? Aboya Snape sans quitter des yeux Voldemort qui se débattait pour se défaire de ses chaînes. Ne connaissez-vous pas les conditions qui doivent être réunies pour que ce sortilège fonctionne ? Il faudrait que vous l'utilisiez avec votre père ! Or, vous ne le savez peut-être pas Potter, mais votre père est mort !

Harry ne l'écouta pas, et pointa simplement sa baguette sur Voldemort qui venait juste de se libérer.

-Assez joué, maintenant, gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne s'amusait plus du tout.

Harry commença à réciter la longue formule qu'il s'était efforcé d'apprendre par coeur alors qu'il lisait le parchemin dans les escaliers de Dumbledore. Snape continuait à repousser tant bien que mal les puissantes attaques de Voldemort, de plus en plus déterminé à en finir.

Harry acheva enfin sa récitation. Il ne manquait plus que l'aide de son père. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ce dernier se décide à l'écouter et à cesser de se voiler la face.

Voldemort fit tomber Snape à terre, une nouvelle fois propulsé par la puissance de son bouclier. La baguette de Harry était toujours brandie vers Voldemort, attendant avec impatience que Snape réagisse. Ce dernier était en effet dans un étrange état de confusion, ne comprenant manifestement pas à quoi son élève voulait jouer.

-J'en rêve depuis si longtemps... Murmura Voldemort dont les yeux brillants reflétaient sa jubilation. Mettre enfin un terme à cette imbécile de Prophétie, et ce en tuant celui par qui tout à commencé...

Il leva sa baguette vers Severus, toujours à terre.

-Oui, Sssseverusss... Sans toi, Potter n'aurait jamais existé, et ma toute puissance n'aurait jamais été remise en cause par un gamin de un an...

Les yeux noirs de Snape étaient écarquillés d'incompréhension.

-_Avada..._

_-_SNAPE ! LA FORMULE ! _MAINTENANT ! _

Après une demi seconde d'hésitation, et sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait, Snape s'exécuta juste avant que Voldemort n'ait pu achever sa phrase. Les rayons provenant des baguettes de Snape et de Harry s'entrechoquèrent ce qui provoqua une immense explosion aussi sonore qu'impressionnante.

Pendant un court instant, Harry ne vit plus rien mis à part un épais nuage blanc qui englobait aussi bien Voldemort que Snape. Il toussota tout en appelant son professeur, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait _enfin_ vaincu Voldemort. Il devait le voir de ses propres yeux.

Le nuage finit par se dissiper, et il découvrit avec effroi le corps de Snape reposant sur le sol, à quelques mètres de celui de Voldemort.

-Professeur ! S'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui. La peur recommençait à l'envahir : et si le sortilège avait également touché Snape ? Après tout, la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras de son professeur n'était-elle pas une trace de Voldemort ?

Harry se rapprocha, de plus en plus inquiet. C'est avec soulagement qu'il remarqua que Snape n'était pas allongé par terre comme il l'avait cru de prime abord, mais simplement assis, recroquevillé sur son avant bras gauche qu'il regardait avec une étrange fascination. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise : la Marque n'y était plus.

Il leva ses yeux vers Snape, qui osa à son tour croiser le regard de son élève. Un pli était apparu entre ses deux sourcils, et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange reflet.

La réalité frappa subitement Harry :

Snape et lui avaient utilisé la formule des Liens du Sang, et elle avait eu l'air de fonctionner. Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Snape ne pouvait plus se terrer dans l'ignorance.

Il savait.

Alors que Harry, embarrassé par le mutisme de Snape, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, un grognement s'éleva soudainement du corps de Voldemort. Harry se retourna, et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore mort. Affaibli, oui, mais pas mort.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se poser plus de questions sur le sujet, Snape agrippa son bras.

Puis ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la cour familière de Poudlard, Harry lutta contre une furieuse envie de vomir, toujours peu habitué au transplanage. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau dans l'enceinte de l'école, vivant et en sécurité, il en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir, une fois de plus, échappé à Voldemort. Cette euphorie lui fit presque oublier la sombre présence de Snape.

Ce dernier lui lâcha le bras aussi rapidement qu'il le lui avait agrippé.

Sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, le professeur rentra en direction de ses cachots, ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulant entièrement son visage.

Harry le suivit du regard.

Il savait.

_Snape avait enfin compris qu'il était le père de Harry Potter_ ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Oui, j'ai été longue, mais j'avais TROP de travail ces temps-ci (sérieusement, les profs, leur but, c'est de nous faire avoir le bac ou de nous tuer avant qu'on l'ait ? ) **

**Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... il ne se passe pas grand chose, en fait. le prochain sera mieux !**

**Merci à Flower Black pour la correction et à Nat-Kun pur son dessin (lien : .) qui a fait monté mon niveau de motivation au plus haut degré ! *HYPER MOTIVEE ! * J'avais également fait une illustration mais je n'ai aucune page pour l'herbeger, donc...(pourtant elle était pas trop mal...Plein de noir, de rouge... ) **

**Bonne lecture et merci aussi pour les reviews ! **

**

* * *

**

-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'adorais ?

Harry n'eut même pas la force de répondre par un sourire crispé. La réflexion de Ron n'avait en effet rien de très amusant :

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Une semaine que Snape connaissait sa véritable identité, et une semaine que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas sorti de ses appartements, pas même pour déjeuner.

Voilà la source de l'euphorie de Ron : une semaine sans cours de Défense était pour lui la plus belle des choses, et étant donné que l'absence du professeur était plus ou moins liée à Harry, il était normal qu'il l'en remercie.

Cependant Harry était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour partager la joie de son ami. Hermione le remarqua et sermonna Ron sur son manque de délicatesse. Ennuyé par cette nouvelle dispute, Harry décida de se laisser aller à ses pensées.

A cause de l'absence de Snape, les élèves de Poudlard avaient bénéficié de beaucoup de temps libre. Drago devait probablement passer ses heures vacantes dans la Salle sur Demande, à attendre les explications de Morphée. Seulement Harry n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec le Serpentard, et l'avait alors soigneusement évité. Il en avait profité pour passer plus de temps avec Ron et Hermione. Les trois amis se retrouvaient ainsi régulièrement dans les toilettes du troisième étage, celles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir qui avait été interdit lors de leur première année et qui renfermait à ce moment-là la pierre philosophale. Bien que cet étage ne soit plus interdit, les élèves, par réflexe, ne s'y rendaient jamais. Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Hermione jouissaient d'un endroit délicieusement désert dans lequel Harry pouvait reprendre sa véritable apparence.

-Harry, hésita Hermione, peu certaine de la manière dont elle allait amener le problème, Maintenant que le Professeur Snape est au courant pour... enfin, tu vois, vas-tu rester définitivement sous ta forme de Morphée ?

Tout en fixant les lacets de ses chaussures, Harry secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le mensonge...

-Écoute, coupa Harry, agacé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adorerais ne plus avoir à me balader dans les couloirs avec la tête de cet imbécile de James Potter... (Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard désolé). Mais si je décidais de rester Morphée, cela viendrait à dévoiler mon identité au reste du monde, et donc l'existence du fils de Severus Snape ne serait plus un secret... D'une manière ou d'une autre, il serait obligé de m'accepter... Je... Je ne veux pas lui forcer la main...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry en conclut que ses amis ne s'attendaient pas cette réponse.

-Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, finit par annoncer Hermione.

-Tu vas aller lui parler, alors ? Demanda Ron avec une légère trace de mépris dans la voix.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci de haut en bas.

-Ah bon. Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ? reprit Ron, non sans une lueur d'espoir – apparemment il avait encore du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami puisse être le fils d'une telle ordure.

-Et bien, je ne me transformerai plus jamais en Morphée, et une fois Voldemort vaincu grâce à son aide, je ferai comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Bien que son visage impassible ne laissait rien présumer, Harry craignait beaucoup cette éventualité. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape se mette à l'enlacer et à lui demander de l'appeler « papa » la prochaine qu'ils se croiseraient dans un couloir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être complètement rejeté. Pas alors qu'il était si près d'avoir enfin une famille.

-...ne te va pas du tout.

Harry cligna des yeux et centra son attention sur Hermione.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être attentif ? (Harry haussa négligemment les épaules) Je disais que cette raie au milieu ne te va pas du tout, finit-elle en tendant un doigt agacé vers les cheveux noirs de son ami.

-Je m'en fiche, Hermione. Mes cheveux tombent naturellement de cette manière, je ne vais pas m'amuser à me faire une raie bizarre tous les matins juste pour te faire plaisir.

-Et depuis quand tu es aussi superficielle, Hermione ? S'écria soudainement Ron.

-Tu confonds être superficiel et être présentable. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir paraître un tant soi peu à son avantage, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive tout en se rapprochant de Harry. Maintenant laisse moi faire.

Harry soupira, vaincu, tandis que Ron tentait vainement de se justifier auprès de Hermione – vainement car la jeune fille était trop occupée à coiffer sa victime pour s'occuper du roux.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione afficha enfin un sourire satisfait et invita Harry à se regarder dans la glace la plus proche.

Le jeune Gryffondor analysa le résultat : son amie avait éparpillé quelques mèches sur son front et en avait également ramené d'autres derrières ses oreilles. Il remarqua alors que ses cheveux étaient plus longs devant que derrière, créant ainsi un espèce de dégradé qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Harry aimait tout particulièrement le côté « cheveux lisses mais pas coiffés » de sa coupe. Il n'avait jamais tellement aimé paraître coiffé.

-Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment experte en la matière, dit timidement Hermione.

-Non, c'est parfait, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais, t'as fait ce que t'as pu, Hermione, se vit obligé de rajouter Ron, en bon ami taquin qu'il était.

Hermione lui lança un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

Les trois amis poursuivirent leur conversation, parlant de tout et de rien. Harry appréciait énormément ces brefs instants de détente, durant lesquels il pouvait presque oublier ses problèmes et redevenir un élève comme les autres en parlant de choses qui lui paraissaient maintenant bien futiles, comme le Quidditch ou encore les cours. Malheureusement, aussi bien Ron que Hermione avaient l'air extrêmement avides d'en savoir plus sur la dernière confrontation qui avait eu lieu entre Harry et Voldemort – Harry avait en effet décidé de ne pas trop en parler. Après avoir, pour la troisième fois, tenté de détourner le sujet sur leur prochain devoir de Potions, le Gryffondor finit par céder.

-Très bien, très bien, fit-il en soupirant. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-D'abord, qui était cette femme – Alyssa ? - et que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Débuta Hermione, approuvée par un hochement de tête de Ron.

Harry frissonna à l'entente de ce nom. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette belle et grande femme aux yeux verts perçants et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de reflets rouges.

-Je crois bien que c'était l'ancienne petite amie de James, déclara Harry, celle qui était en vérité une Mangemort. C'est elle qui a dénoncé mon existence à Voldemort, finit-il avec une pointe de dégoût.

-Tu crois qu'il faut se méfier d'elle ? demanda judicieusement Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne l'ai pas vue combattre. Mais elle a l'air d'être très bonne comédienne, puisqu'elle a réussit à faire croire à tout le monde – et par là je veux dire James, ma mère, mais aussi mon père et Dumbledore – qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille innocente. (il se frotta le menton) A mon avis elle est très manipulatrice.

Les gloussements horripilants d'Alyssa étaient incrustés dans la tête du Gryffondor. Il souhaitait ardemment ne plus jamais croiser le chemin de cette femme qui, de toute évidence, était aussi timbrée que Bellatrix.

-Il faudrait qu'on essaie de se renseigner sur elle, reprit Hermione après réflexion. Il est primordial de connaître les forces et les faiblesses de ses adversaires. Tu crois qu'elle est très dévouée à Voldemort ?

-En quoi c'est important de savoir ça ? s'interrogea Ron. Le principal, c'est que c'est une Mangemort, qu'elle soit fidèle ou non...

Hermione balaya l'air à l'aide de sa main droite, agacée par le manque de subtilité de son ami.

Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait oublier la dévotion qu'Alyssa semblait vouer à son Maître. Néanmoins... Il l'avait aussi vue, à travers sa vision, venir harceler Snape en le serrant dans ses bras et en se blottissant contre lui...

-Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour Snape, déclara calmement Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Après, est-ce qu'elle aime autant Snape que Voldemort, ça...

Les trois Gryffondors décidèrent de laisser cette conversation de côté pour le moment.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, ils entendirent des bruits de course venant des couloirs, accompagnés par des hurlements.

-HARRY ? !

Harry se figea lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son parrain. Merlin, que venait-il faire ici ?

-Vite, Harry, re-transforme-toi ! S'alarma Hermione.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas répéter, et, au moment même où il acheva sa transformation, les portes des toilettes s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant ainsi apparaître un Sirius Black essoufflé et décoiffé, suivit de près par Rémus Lupin qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

-Harry ! S'écrièrent Rémus et Sirius d'une même voix.

Harry était bien trop surpris et pris au dépourvu pour répondre, ainsi il se contenta de bredouiller quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible. Il remarqua cependant que son parrain avait tendu les bras vers lui, sûrement dans le désir de le serrer dans ses bras. Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas encore sûr de lui avoir complètement pardonné sa participation active aux plaisanteries de James, et préféra baisser les yeux.

-Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Rémus, fit Hermione d'un ton chaleureux afin de couper court à la gêne de son ami. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Euh... Hésita Sirius, étonné par l'attitude distante de son filleul qui ne lui avait toujours pas dit bonjour.

-Et bien, commença Rémus, Albus nous a informé de l'état actuel de Severus, et il espérait que nous pourrions peut-être l'aider à...

-QUOI ?

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler. Ainsi Dumbledore avait mis Rémus et Sirius au courant ? Comment avait-il pu le trahir _une seconde fois _?

Les deux adultes dévisagèrent le Gryffondor avec un air perplexe.

-J'ai dit que Albus nous avait demandé de remonter le moral à Severus... répéta le loup-garou.

-Pff ! Normal que ça l'étonne, dit nonchalamment Sirius. Comme si _nous_ pouvions_ lui_ remonter le moral. Excuse moi mais je pense qu'il va être encore plus déprimé en nous voyant. Et puis, qu'est-ce Dumbledore entendait exactement par « Severus déprime » ? Comme s'il n'était pas déprimé en permanence !

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il viendrait d'apprendre une nouvelle assez éprouvante... Répondit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry, Ron et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement. Manifestement, aucun des deux adultes ne savait exactement ce qui était la cause du renfermement de Snape.

-Peut-être...poursuivit Rémus en lançant un regard malicieux aux trois Gryffondors. Peut-être en savez-vous un peu plus que nous ?

-Non ! Répondirent subitement – trop subitement – Ron et Hermione.

-Rhooo, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de toute manière ! S'écria Sirius, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. Severus a toujours adoré faire chier le monde, c'est tout ! Ce sale bâtard grai-

-Stop.

La voix glacée de Harry continua de raisonner contre les murs des toilettes. Le jeune homme regardait fixement son parrain, avec un profond dégoût. Sirius le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ron, Hermione et Rémus retenaient leur respiration.

-Harry... Euh... commença l'Animagus, sûrement dans le but de briser le silence.

-N'insulte plus jamais Snape devant moi, poursuivit Harry toujours aussi froidement.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient plantés dans les pupilles de son parrain, qui ne tarda pas à ciller face à l'étrange comportement de son filleul.

-Euh...Et bien... bredouilla Sirius en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. C'est à dire que... Je pensais que toi aussi tu aimais bien insulter Snape... C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, non ? Et jusqu'ici tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, alo-

-Est-ce que tu es _conscient_, coupa sèchement Harry sans lâcher son parrain du regard, de tous les sacrifices que Snape a pu faire durant toutes ces années ? (Il se mit à tourner autour de Sirius qui se mordait à présent la lèvre) T'es tu demandé _pourquoi_ il était si déprimé ? T'es-tu _un tant soit peu_ intéressé à sa vie avant de le cataloguer dans la catégorie des personnes malveillantes et cruelles ?

Harry cessa enfin de parler, attendant manifestement une réponse. Hermione se dandinait sur ses pieds, Ron se rongeait les ongles et Rémus semblait fasciné par le lacet de sa chaussure gauche.

-Alors ! Tonna Harry non sans une pointe d'agressivité. Réponds !

-...Non... finit par cracher Sirius, tandis qu'un rictus satisfait s'installait sur les lèvres de Harry.

Il le tenait. Il avait enfin une raison d'être en colère contre son parrain. Une raison valable, celle d'avoir détesté une personne au lourd passé sans tenter d'en savoir plus sur elle.

-Je vois... murmura Harry. Comme je l'avais prévu... Tu es réellement immature, Sirius.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'Animagus qui se retourna violemment vers son filleul en lui empoignant les mains.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Harry ! Cria-t-il. Je...Je te l'interdis ! N'oublie pas que je suis de ta famille, tu me dois un minimum de respect !

Harry émit un petit « pft! » méprisant en se dégageant sans délicatesse de l'emprise de son aîné. Il fit alors quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de Sirius, et alla se poster devant le mur se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce, les mains liées derrière son dos.

-Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoique ce soit, trancha Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur le mur qui se tenait devant lui. Tu n'es pas mon père.

Hermione laissa alors échapper une petite exclamation. Les sourcils noirs et lisses de Sirius se froncèrent.

-Quoi ! Je te rappelle que suis ton parrain, ainsi que le meilleur ami de ton père ! (Harry ricana) Je suis tout à fait en mesure de t'interdire ce que je veux !

Harry demeura étonnement silencieux, laissant Sirius ainsi que Rémus plutôt perplexes. Ron et Hermione, en revanche, semblaient être prêts à vendre leur âme pour sortir de ces toilettes et laisser ainsi leur ami régler ses comptes tranquillement.

-Harry, finit par demander Rémus alors que Sirius boudait en croisant les bras, Harry, y a -t-il quelque chose dont... Je ne sais pas... Dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

Harry fit volte-face. Il avait longtemps redouté le moment où il devrait tout avouer à Sirius et Rémus. Il ne craignait pas vraiment d'être rejeté par Sirius... Il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son parrain finirait par passer outre le fait que Harry ne soit pas un Potter. De toute manière, si tel n'était pas le cas, cela prouverait que Sirius Black était véritablement un imbécile immature. Et Harry ne souhaitait pas perdre son temps avec de tels individus.

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers les deux adultes. Son air, sérieux dans un premier temps, devint de plus en plus anxieux, tandis que son regard s'orientait progressivement vers le sol. Il commença à se tortiller sur ses pieds, ce qui signifiait qu'il angoissait affreusement.

-Et bien, finit-il par bredouiller en caressant son bras droit. Comment dire... (il chercha Ron et Hermione du regard afin de se rassurer. ) Je... (il soupira, résigné.) Je ferais mieux de commencer par le commencement...

Et c'est ainsi que Harry relata tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, depuis le jour où il avait plongé dans la Pensine de Snape jusqu'à sa bataille contre Voldemort. Il fit en sorte de n'omettre aucun détail afin de ne pas être interrompu par quelques questions agaçantes, et prit bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers ses deux interlocuteurs. Lorsqu'enfin il eut finit, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'affronter les expressions de Rémus et de Sirius.

Comme il l'avait prévu, les deux adultes étaient sous le choc, médusés et incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce silence rendait Harry encore plus anxieux, mais il décida de se taire. Il savait parfaitement que les deux amis avaient besoin d'un temps de réflexion, afin de mieux encaisser le choc.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, Rémus sortit enfin de sa torpeur et vint le prendre dans ses bras, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Harry décida d'accepter cette étreinte. Après tout, il était plutôt heureux que le Loup-Garou réagisse de la sorte, et tandis que Rémus lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, Harry put entendre les rires joyeux de Ron et de Hermione, qui semblaient ravis pour leur ami.

Malheureusement, la joie qui accompagnait cette étreinte fut de courte durée.

Sirius n'avait toujours pas exprimé son opinion.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Rémus fixaient Sirius avec appréhension. L'Animagus affichait un regard absent comme si la tirade de Harry l'avait vidé de toute pensée.

-... Sirius ? Osa Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Tu...

-Je vais le tuer.

La phrase résonna cruellement dans la tête de Harry. Encore plus que les mots employés, ce fut le ton de Sirius qui le fit tressaillir. La rage luisait dans ses yeux bleu nuit, et son expression de haine intense faisait ressortir son côté canin, d'autant plus qu'il que les grognements semblaient avoir pris le pas sur la parole. Il ressemblait à un chien enragé.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Sirius tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Même Hermione qui ne manifestait pourtant aucun talent en divination pouvait prévoir que l'homme se dirigeait vers les appartements de Snape, sans doute pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Bien que Harry eût prévu cette réaction – que Sirius tente de faire passer sa déception et sa peine en se vengeant sur ce bon vieux Servilus était en effet plus qu'évident – il n'en fut pas moins alarmé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sirius commence à se battre avec Snape. La seule personne qui avait le droit de se disputer avec le professeur de potion et de le critiquer, c'était lui !

Harry s'élança alors à la poursuite de son parrain et réussit à lui attraper le bras avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les couloirs.

-Sirius, ne -

Le regard de pur mépris que lui lança l'Animagus coupa Harry dans sa lancée, le blessant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Sirius dégagea violemment son bras de la poigne de Harry et couru vers la sortie. Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, Harry décida de partir à sa poursuite. Il entendit des bruits de course qui venait de derrière lui ainsi que les voix de Ron et de Hermione qui criaient son nom. Puis la voix de Rémus s'éleva à son tour, ordonnant aux deux Gryffondor de ne pas s'en mêler. Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent alors, et Harry en déduisit que aussi bien Ron que Hermione avaient décidé d'écouter leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de le laisser régler ses problèmes seul. Merlin bénisse Rémus pour son empathie.

Sans se retourner, Harry continua de courir après son parrain. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier se dirigeait vers les appartements de Snape.

Harry pouvait déjà se représenter la scène : Sirius allait hurler sur Snape, l'accuser d'avoir jeter un sortilège quelconque à la pure et innocente Lily qui n'aurait jamais trompé son James bien aimé, ou encore lui reprocher d'avoir été si cruel avec son fils durant toutes ces années. Et Snape allait rester là, sans rien dire, en observant son ancien camarade de classe de son air impassible habituel, trop meurtri pour lui répondre.

Non. Harry ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Sirius déverser sa colère sur Snape. Il _devait_ le rattraper et l'en empêcher... Mais l'Animagus était si rapide !

_Je n'y arriverai pas,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'un point de côté commençait à naître dans son bas ventre. Il était à bout de souffle. Si sa détermination à empêcher cette confrontation n'était pas si encrée en lui, il se serait probablement évanoui sous l'effort. Courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs de Poudlard ne faisait en effet pas parti de ses activités régulières.

L'escalier qui menait aux cachots se profila peu à peu au loin. Il les descendit le plus rapidement possible – en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas tomber - mais il était trop tard : Sirius se tenait déjà devant la porte des appartements de Snape, épuisé par sa course mais tout de même fièrement dressé sur ses deux jambes, prêt à en découdre.

Harry arriva pile au moment où Sirius ouvrit avec fracas la porte de Snape, qui, malgré ses protections, ne résista pas à la fureur de l'Animagus.

-SIRIUS, ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré. Mais son parrain ne lui adressa pas la moindre attention et passa le seuil de la porte, sa baguette fermement empoignée dans sa main gauche.

Harry entra à son tour, et il découvrit avec étonnement que la pièce était vide. Sirius regarda de tous les côtés afin de trouver le professeur. Harry en fit autant, mais après dix bonnes minutes de recherche, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Snape n'était pas dans ses appartements.

-C'est pas VRAI ! Rugit Sirius, plus énervé que jamais. Il a pas mis les pieds dehors depuis une semaine, et c'est pile quand il faut qu'il soit dans ses appartements qu'il y est pas ! (Il frappa la table basse du poing) Putain! Il nous fera vraiment chier jusqu'au bout ce -

-SIRIUS ! Ne l'insulte plus, c'est clair ?

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, prêts à se lancer dans une belle dispute, lorsqu'ils entendirent comme une explosion venant de quelques étages supérieurs.

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura Sirius en levant sa tête vers le plafond, comme si cela allait l'aider à en savoir plus. Harry, tu as entend-

Mais Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce, décidé à connaître la source de cette étrange explosion.

Il grimpa les escaliers du premier étage. L'explosion retentit de nouveau.

Un accès de panique le prit alors. _Et si l'explosion provenait du bureau de Dumbledore ? _

Après tout, cela faisait une semaine que Snape avait découvert la vérité, et le directeur n'avait toujours pas payé pour sa trahison...

Il arriva enfin à l'étage du bureau du directeur, et découvrit avec effroi que la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des escaliers en colimaçon état complètement détruite. Il enjamba difficilement les morceaux de pierre étalés sur le sol qui avaient si longtemps constitué la statue gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Des cris, difficilement audibles mais audibles tout de même, lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Sans tergiverser d'avantage, il entreprit la montée de l'escalier. A chaque marche qu'il gravissait, les cris et les hurlements se firent de plus en plus forts, si bien qu'à la fin, il arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il disaient.

-.. AVAIS CONFIANCE EN VOUS ! Hurla la voix de Snape suivie, par une autre explosion. COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU ME FAIRE CA !

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, adossé contre la porte fermée du bureau directorial. Merlin, derrière cette porte se tenait une dispute des plus sanglantes qui risquait de _très_ mal finir. Que devait-il faire, exactement ?

-...Sev...Sever..us... Arr...êt...ez...

Les gémissements de Dumbledore frappèrent Harry en plein coeur. Bien sûr, il en voulait cruellement au directeur de lui avoir ainsi menti durant toute sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme meure, et surtout pas de la main de son père. Or, si personne n'intervenait, Snape allait sûrement tuer Dumbledore.

-Pousse toi Harry !

Harry s'exécuta afin de laisser le champs libre à Sirius. Ce dernier brandit sa baguette vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grand « boum » sonore, et Harry se dit que son parrain qui semblait disposer de quelques capacités à ouvrir les portes les plus sécurisées aurait fait un excellent serrurier.

Lorsqu' il entra dans la pièce, Harry retint une exclamation. La scène qui s'offrait à lui était sûrement l'une des plus effroyables qu'il n'ait jamais vues...

Dumbledore était étalé aux pieds de son bureau, démuni et faible, sans aucun moyen de protection. Bien qu'il semblait plutôt calme, sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bleu électrique sur Harry, il lui adressa un sourire radieux, pas le moins du monde crispé, et ce malgré son piteux état. Harry reconnaissait bien là son directeur : joyeux et optimiste, et ce même s'il était à deux doigts de se faire tuer par un homme qu'il considérait sûrement comme son fils.

-NE SOURIEZ PAS BETEMENT ALORS QUE JE ME PREPARE A VOUS TUER ! Rugit Snape qui surplombait sa victime de toute sa hauteur. Il était de dos à Harry et Sirius, et ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Mais il ne tarda pas à se retourner. Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant la mine affreuse du professeur : ses yeux étaient rouges et encadrés par d'énormes cernes, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû énormément dormir ces dernières nuits. Sa peau luisait à la lumière de la pièce tant elle était recouverte de sueur, et des petites mèches de cheveux noirs venaient se coller sur son front. Il était décoiffé et paraissait dans le même état de folie que le soir où il avait découvert Sirius, Rémus, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la cabane hurlante, il y avait quelques années de cela.

Il dévisagea Sirius avec mépris. Sirius grogna et montra les dents. En revanche, il ignora Harry majestueusement. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, pas même une seule petite attention qui aurait pu faire comprendre à Harry que Snape avait remarqué sa présence. Le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression de ne même pas exister, et bien qu'il essaya de le cacher, il se sentit très mal.

-Pars d'ici _Black_, susurra Snape.

-Hors de question _Servilus_, répondit-il dans un demi-grognement.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil au directeur qui se relevait péniblement. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à récupérer sa baguette. Il se dit alors que le vieil homme avait dû faire exprès de se laisser faire par Snape. Il savait qu'il méritait la fureur du professeur, et n'avait donc rien fait pour l'empêcher de se défouler. Harry se demanda s'il se serait également laissé tuer.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe, Black ! S'écria Snape avec agressivité.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Ton... (il grimaça) fils m'a tout raconté.

Harry orienta son attention vers Snape, certain qu'il aurait le droit à au moins un petit regard suite aux paroles de Sirius, mais rien. Snape resta froid et stoïque.

-Très bien...soupira le professeur en tentant de reprendre son calme. Dans ce cas, même un idiot comme toi pourrait comprendre que cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

-Comment ça ! Je suis le parrain de Harry !

-Personnellement, tu pourrais aussi bien être son poisson rouge que je n'en aurais rien à faire, dit-il froidement.. Au risque de me répéter Black, et quoique tu sois pour Potter, cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

Sirius entra dans une nouvelle crise de grognements. Harry pouvait presque l'entendre aboyer.

-Tss...Siffla Snape en toisant Sirius. J'ai toujours détesté les chiens.

Le coup de poing que porta Sirius à Snape fut si rapide que le professeur eut du mal à l'éviter.

-Alors comme ça... fit Snape d'une voix morne – et Harry nota que quelque chose n'allait pas, car habituellement, lorsque Snape usait de sarcasmes, sa voix était toujours tintée d'une pointe d'amusement - La magie n'est plus assez bien pour toi, Black? Non, maintenant tu te mets à te battre comme un vulgaire Moldu des rues... Savais-tu que la violence était la force des faibles ?

-LA FERME !

Sirius se rua sur son adversaire qui l'évita de nouveau. Ce dernier s'arma de sa baguette et se mit à lancer divers sortilèges au gros chien noir qui se tenait maintenant devant lui. Harry eut beau les supplier de s'arrêter, rien n'y fit.

-Professeur ! S'écria-t-il en s'adressant – en désespoir de cause – à Dumbledore qui venait tout juste de retrouver une bonne stabilité sur ses deux pieds. Vous devez faire quelque chose !

-Je...Je crains fort Harry que...Que je ne sois...trop...trop faible... pour...pour faire quoique ce soit, finit-il avec un grand sourire qui masquait sa souffrance en massant son corps endolori.

Harry plissa les sourcils et observa les deux ennemis se livrer un combat à mort, juste sous ses yeux. Snape évitait la plus-part des assauts de Sniffle, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Sa tunique noire valsait dans tous les sens, en même temps que ses cheveux, au gré de ses mouvements. Si la situation n'était pas si tragique, Harry se serait pris à admirer sa grâce et sa fluidité. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il empoigna sa baguette et la brandit vers les deux hommes (ou plutôt sur l'homme et le chien). Il sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule.

-Cour...age. Je sais que...tu... peux le faire.

Harry hocha la tête avec détermination et hurla :

-_IMMOBILUS ! _

Aussitôt, Snape et Sniffle s'immobilisèrent. Snape serrait ses bras autour de l'énorme chien qui tentait de le mordre au visage . Ce dernier montrait une rangée de dents blanches et pointues, qui n'auraient aucun mal à lacérer le visage du professeur. Harry se dit qu'il était intervenu au bon moment.

A l'aide d'autres formules, il sépara les deux adultes, toujours figés, puis les fit léviter chacun d'un côté de la pièce.

-_Finite incantatem_, finit-il par soupirer.

Snape et Sniffle reprirent vie et secouèrent leur corps engourdi par l'_immobilus._ Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils cherchèrent à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés dans un coin de la salle, Harry eut pitié d'eux et leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait.

-Vous aviez l'air de bête féroces, se justifia-t-il tandis que Sirius reprenait sa forme humaine, sans lâcher Snape - toujours de l'autre côté de la salle – du regard. Toi ! (il pointa son parrain du doigt) Snape a raison. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et tu n'as pas à essayer de venger James pour quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si tu as très bien compris l'histoire que je t'ai racontée, mais Snape n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire, et il n'a sûrement pas forcé Lily à se marier avec lui, ni à faire un enfant. A la limite, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait être en colère contre toi pour tous les coups bas que toi et James vous êtes amusés à lui faire.

-Mais Harr-

-STOP ! Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire que « mais Harry », je te prierais de la fermer.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Sirius croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Dumbledore, qui suivait la scène tout en prononçant à voix basse quelques formules de guérison pour se remettre de ses blessures, eut un petit rire amusé.

-Quand à VOUS ! Cria Harry en pointant cette fois-ce son professeur. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que le directeur vous a fait subir, mais ce n 'est pas une raison pour le tuer. Je ne veux plus que vous vous en preniez à lui. Cela me décevrait atrocement.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel d'un air « mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de te décevoir, de toute façon ». Encore une fois, Harry avait espéré que Snape lui confère un peu plus d'attention. Il ne l'avait toujours pas _regardé_.

_Au moins il sait que je suis là, puisqu'il a leva les yeux au ciel, c'est qu'il m'a écouté. _Pensa-t-il, plus pour se réconforter qu'autre chose.

-Bien...fit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux en pétard. Il était tout de même assez fier de lui. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait empêché deux meurtres !

Avant qu'il n'ait plus le temps de se réjouir de sa supériorité, il sentit Snape le frôler, le dépasser, puis sortir du bureau sans dire mot. Harry le regarda partir, sa longue cape toujours visible à l'embrasure de la porte.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, seulement brisé par les marmonnements de Dumbledore qui tentait toujours de guérir les diverses blessures causées par le terrible professeur.

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, Harry... souffla Sirius.

-Tu l'aurais vraiment tué, demanda Harry en camouflant sa peur derrière un ton froid.

Harry se massa le visage.

-Je crois bien... soupira-t-il.

-Et tu aurais été satisfait ?

-J'étais en colère, répondit-il sèchement en levant ses yeux vers son filleul. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais..

Harry eut un petit ricanement.

-Oui, c'est ça ton problème, Sirius. Tu ne penses à tes actes qu'après avoir agi.

-Oh, parce que ce n'est pas ton cas, peut-être ? Dit-il, offusqué.

-Ca ne l'est plus, fit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage extérieur, en repensant à la manière dont il avait changé en seulement quelques mois. Il réorienta son attention vers Sirius.

-J'ai grandi, Sirius. J'ai appris que l'impulsivité et la colère ne font jamais bon ménage. Bien sûr, tu vas me dire que me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme je l'ai fait la semaine dernière lorsque j'ai affronté Voldemort n'est pas la plus belle preuve de non-impulsivité, mais crois moi, je savais ce que je faisais, et mes actes n'étaient pas inconsidérés. C'était bien la première fois, d'ailleurs.

-Harry...

-J'ai grandi, Sirius, répéta-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Il adressa un petit sourire à son parrain, déboussolé, fit un signe de tête fois mais respectueux au directeur, puis descendit les escaliers en colimaçon.

Il y avait un certain professeur avec lequel il aimerait bien discuter...


End file.
